


El cazador y la presa

by Altebar



Series: No cabalgarás solo [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Deadeye is supernatural, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is arrogant, Horny, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse McCree feels unworthy, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Oral Sex, Post-Recall, Romance, Slow Burn, horny Hanzo, profesional respect
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Jesse McCree corre un grave peligro, Talon ha regresado, Reaper le busca. En estas circunstancias la nueva Overwatch desea ayudarle, y envían a Hanzo Shimada en su busca... con resultados poco ortodoxos. De vuelta entre gente que no está seguro si llamar amigos o conocidos, Jesse McCree se enfrenta a su pasado, descubre si tiene un futuro y decide si  Hanzo Shimada, campeón de dos dragones, es una amenaza en todos los sentidos en que se puede serlo.Hanzo Shimada busca redención, hará lo que sea para ayudar a su hermano en todo cuanto le pida, cuando su hermano le pide un cowboy, le lleva un cowboy. Pero cuando lo encuentra descubre que quiere mucho mas que cazarlo, quiere conocerlo.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Overwatch Ensemble, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: No cabalgarás solo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. El hombre del oeste

****Capítulo 1. El hombre del oeste** **

Genji Shimada respondió a la llamada. Había mucha gente que deseaba volver a ver. Sabía que habría caras nuevas, el mundo era diferente.

Él era diferente.

Cuando había recibido la convocatoria no había dudado, en compañía de su maestro había escuchado las palabras del gorila y comprendido lo que significaban. El renacimiento. La lucha por el bien mayor. La redención. Para todos.

Pero no había respondido inmediatamente. Antes había marchado a Japón, al encuentro tantas veces pospuesto con su hermano. Era el momento, no podía regresar con Overwatch sin antes ofrecer a su hermano lo que él mismo buscaba, lo que comprendía que debía dar antes de recibir. Enfrentar su propio fantasma de venganza antes de emprender aquella nueva etapa.

El mundo estaba cambiando. Hanzo había estado furioso, abatido. Pero había visto en él la capacidad de cambiar... quizá lo mismo que su propio maestro, Zenyatta, había visto en un cyborg que solo sentía dolor y apatía.

Genji se reunió con Overwatch, con Winston, Mei, Tracer, Reinhardt, Brigitte, Mercy y Echo. Habían respondido a la llamada, se habían enfrentado a Sector Null en París, habían dado la cara. Estaban juntos. Caras nuevas, caras viejas. Camaradería.

McCree no estaba allí.

Echo les había explicado como había conseguido reunirse con ellos. McCree la había rescatado y activado, incluso le había hablado de la convocatoria. La omnic había reproducido la voz y la cara de su viejo amigo, con aquella habilidad suya tan fantástica.

La visión de McCree, aunque fuese una imitación azul brillante, había removido algo dentro de Genji, aquel era un amigo al que había dejado atrás durante demasiado tiempo. A Jesse le habría encantado la imitación, además había estado divertido, con todo el encanto que era capaz de tener cuando quería.

Mei incluso se había ruborizado al verlo, seguramente se escondería tras Winston de ver al verdadero Jesse McCree en persona.

“Me quieren a mi, pero en realidad te necesitan a tí.” Ese era Jesse, zalamero siempre con las damas, fuesen omnic o humanas.

Pero Echo también les había dicho que McCree se había marchado diciendo que tenía otros negocios que atender. Genji meditó en la habitación que había elegido para si mismo en Gibraltar. Jesse era una persona importante para él. Habían sido amigos... pero se habían separado con veneno en las palabras y en el corazón.

* * *

“Te convirtió en su arma favorita, un revolver a su servicio. Es tu oyabun, todos son iguales, ninguno piensa que es un monstruo, os llaman hijos pero sois herramientas.”

“Deja de convertir tu vida en la mía, yakuza.”

* * *

No había sido agradable. Habían llegado a las manos. Idiota y traidor había sido su último intercambio de palabras. Después se habían evitado como la peste, fulminándose con la mirada, soldados que se suponían en el mismo bando, enfrentados por fuerzas que habían destruido Overwatch desde su corazón. Era algo que le pesaba en el espíritu.

Jesse debería estar allí. Jesse formaba parte de aquello. Tenía que arreglarlo.

Un pitido en su comunicador. Un número que no esperaba pero había ansiado ver con todas sus fuerzas. Contestó con rapidez, ansioso, y después corrió a ver a los demás, tenían que preparar otra habitación para el recién llegado. Quería que todo fuese perfecto.

\- Winston, tendremos visita muy pronto. ¿Hay tarta?

* * *

Termina de tomar notas, a fin de cuentas tiene un par de artículos por escribir como Joel Morricone sobre la aparición de Overwatch en Rio esa misma mañana y sus consecuencias.

A ojos de los demás clientes del hotel de Estambul es un turista latinoamericano, toma notas, saca alguna foto, pasea de forma despreocupada y coquetea de forma ligera con alguna mujer, y a veces algún hombre. Viaja barato, es agradable pero no memorable.

Una buena coartada mientras escribe su artículo. Pero ahora tiene una preocupación que no había esperado encontrar allí.

Frota con aire distraído la pantalla del teléfono en tanto gira la pantalla para ver el reflejo en ella. Su sombra sigue allí, por fin la ha localizado. Un hombre, fornido, hombros anchos... está de espaldas, pelo negro, recogido. Tiene un estilo moderno.

El tipo se levanta y se marcha. Mierda. ¿Ha notado algo? ¿O se ha equivocado? No, el tipo debe tener un plan, o se ha dejado ver a propósito.

Jesse McCree no quiere tener un tiroteo en una ciudad a la que le gustaría volver sin estar en la lista de los más buscados de la localidad, pero sospecha que el cazarrecompensas no le dará otra opción. Quizá pueda evitarse, su sombra le siguió por la calle y no hizo nada hostil, quizá es un combatiente de distancias cortas o está esperando el momento.

Guarda lo que ha avanzado del artículo, le gusta, se siente inspirado. Overwatch ya no es una organización oficial, esa no existe, la nueva es mas bien un grupo de bienintencionados vigilantes y quiere que el mundo lo entienda.

Genji ha vuelto a escribirle, una broma sobre llevar la falta de puntualidad occidental demasiado lejos como puya por no responder a la llamada de Overwatch. No ha contestado, ya le dijo que no la primera vez. No entiende porque continúa.

Terminará el artículo después de ocuparse del tema más apremiante.

Sube a su habitación. Comprueba las señales de intrusos, todo está en orden. Echa un vistazo por la ventana, no ve nada, pero eso no significa que no haya nadie. Lo que te mata es lo que no ves llegar, le solía decir Reyes.

Se cambia de ropa. Si va a salir a tiros de Estambul no quiere hacerlo con su identidad falsa, es McCree quien aparece y desaparece de los sitios y se mete en líos con la ley. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el turista chileno desaparece, el pistolero de Nuevo Méjico ocupa su lugar.

Y aguarda. No a la oscuridad, si no al atardecer. Ha elegido la habitación porque el sol se pone justo por detrás del edificio, y por unos segundos cegarán a cualquiera que mire justo a su ventana. Es su táctica favorita, un buen truco.

Se mueve por la cornisa con rapidez y se descuelga por el lateral del edificio, apenas ha afianzado los pies en el suelo cuando se percata de que no está solo. Desenfunda al instante y se vuelve con Peacekeeper en alto, lista para disparar.

Su sombra está allí. En la penumbra del callejón, parece levemente sorprendido, como si no le esperase por allí, se ha girado casi al mismo tiempo que él. McCree comprende que ese era un buen lugar desde donde vigilar la otra entrada, desde el otro lado de la calle.

Se han sorprendido mutuamente.

El tipo está ahora apuntándole con un arco... un puñetero arco, con una flecha tensada, el arma es evidente alta tecnología pese a lo extraño que resulta, claro que Jesse McCree no es quien para juzgar anacronismos. Rasgos afilados, ojos oscuros, no puede distinguir mucho más los rasgos con el contraluz que ahora juega en su contra.

Quien será más rápido. Qué dará en el blanco, la bala o la flecha.

\- Jesse McCree.- La voz es grave, casi reverbera en la garganta, le gusta, con un fuerte acento japonés.

Sabe su nombre. Cazador. Jesse no duda, percibe el cambio en el aire, será mas rápido. Dispara contra el arco, el impacto lo desvía y la flecha sale disparada hacia la pared, rebotando, la sorpresa es fundamental y la aprovecha, rueda hacia el otro hombre y le empuja con el hombro, desequilibrándolo. Con el tiempo ganado ni siquiera se gira, sale a la calle y corre como alma que lleva el diablo.

En una hora está en un tren a Sofia, Bulgaria, oculto en un compartimento de mercancías. No conoce a ningún mercenario ni cazarrecompensas que use un arco como arma preferente, y eso que está muy bien informado, ¿es alguien nuevo? Es japonés desde luego, o finge muy bien el acento.

Lo importante es que lo ha dejado atrás, se echa el sombrero sobre los ojos y se echa una siesta, tiene tiempo de relajarse. Le alegra no haber tenido que matar a nadie.

* * *

Menos de una semana después está en Craiova, Rumanía, y su sombra ha vuelto. No sabe como le ha encontrado, pero espera que el otro no sepa que ha sido visto.

Es muy bueno, lleva una de esas máscaras sanitarias que tan educadamente lleva la gente para no contagiar a los demás, y nadie se preocupa por ello dadas las oleadas de epidemias que aún tienen lugar en el mundo pese a los avances de la biotecnología. McCree no le reconoce exactamente, pero suma dos y dos con facilidad, el tipo lleva una funda de violonchelo en que cabe perfectamente el arco que vio usar a su cazador y la constitución es la misma, la ropa es holgada, estilo hipster, pero McCree adivina los músculos, esos hombros podrían levantar columnas.

Se pierde entre las calles, entra a un bar de Jazz y se pone cómodo, pasará allí un rato, la música es buena y hay habitaciones en el piso de arriba. Un sitio donde pasar la noche sin reserva anticipada.

Apenas entra por la puerta del pequeño dormitorio cuando se le pone la piel de gallina, antes de que pueda llevarse la mano a la cintura una flecha vuela y se clava en la tela de su poncho, tal fuerza tiene que le impulsa hacia atrás y le atrapa clavándose en el marco de la puerta. Está clavado como un insecto de coleccionista.

Podría haberle arrancado la cabeza, el tirón le ha estrangulado momentáneamente. El tipo está apostado en la ventana, el arco en alto, una segunda flecha preparada, sus piernas le mantienen en equilibrio acuclillado como un ave de presa.

\- Jesse McCree, tenemos amigos en común.

Mierda. Entonces no es un cazarrecompensas cualquiera, no parece del estilo de Los Muertos, y Null Sector no contrata orgánicos, debe ser un mercenario de Talon, este debía ser el peligro del que le había intentado avisar Morrison.

El tipo parece quererle vivo, probablemente para interrogarle, si van a por Overwatch querrán antes toda la información posible y querrán arrancársela.

\- He venido ha...

Los ojos del cazador están clavados en los suyos, pero atentos al revolver. Error. De un manotazo lanza contra el otro un jarrón de cerámica. Pleno a la cabeza. El golpe desequilibra al enemigo, que cae hacia atrás. McCree no se queda a ver si consigue hacerle caer por la ventana, saca la cabeza del poncho (le gusta mucho ese poncho, lo echará de menos), sale corriendo y abandona el edificio.

Unos fuertes insultos en japonés a su espalda le indican que ha cabreado mucho al cazador.

Espera no volver a ver a ese hombre. 

* * *

No es un hombre, es una maldición, un fantasma vengativo, un oni.

Nunca antes le habían dado caza de esa manera. Ha tenido que enfrentarse antes a enemigos que querían su cabeza, pero a los más agresivos los ha matado, y a los más persistentes les ha dado esquinazo o amedrentado.

Su oni no es ninguno de los dos, astuto como para no enfrentarle cara a cara, valiente para no temer emboscarlo y ponerle contra las cuerdas, tenaz para dar con él no importa donde vaya.

Y ese arco. Jamás había visto a nadie usar ese arma con tanta eficacia. Las cosas que hacía con esas flechas. Cuando había estado en Serbia había tenido un duelo contra su oni en una zona de edificios en construcción.

Disparo, cobertura. Pero no importaba que hiciese, ocultándose tras columnas, saltando entre las zanjas de los cimientos, el otro le encontraba sin descanso. Hasta que McCree se había dado cuenta de que había unas flechas en particular que emitían una vibración subsónica.

Dios, el oni tenía flechas que actuaban como un radar. Había disparado a todas y cada una de esas flechas antes de que ambos tuviesen que retirarse por la llegada de la policía.

En el trayecto en tren había escapado nada mas verle entrar en el vagón, le había tirado encima el carro de la comida y saltado por la ventana justo a tiempo de agarrar el tren que circulaba paralelo.

Había creído darle esquinazo en Albania solo para que el oni revelase que otro de sus trucos era saltar y trepar por las paredes... lo que le había recordado mucho a Genji, ¿es que todos los combatientes japoneses eran ninjas? El oni había saltado sobre él cuando McCree ya se había creído a salvo en un crucero, situándose en la barandilla.

\- ¡McCree, soy...!

Le había dado un puñetazo con el brazo mecánico y arrojado por la barandilla de vuelta al puerto. Pero el tipo había caído como un gato, se había incorporado cuando el barco ya se alejaba y le había regalado los oídos con coloridos insultos en japonés en la distancia.

Pero no había acabado allí. Ahora estaban en Sicilia, jugando al ratón y al gato por las calles y callejones de Palermo. McCree estaba tan molesto como emocionado, parte de el disfrutaba de aquel toma y daca, pero también empezaba a estar agotado.

Su némesis inexorable estaba allí, en aquellas calles. Era ahora o nunca. Se rondan hasta que finalmente, al alba, en una calle empedrada del paseo marítimo junto al puerto, se cruzan sus caminos. El encuentro sin embargo no es planeado, al igual que en su primer enfrentamiento, se juntan cara a cara por casualidad al salir ambos contendientes al mismo tiempo de dos calles paralelas, a un lado las casas, al otro, el mar.

Jesse McCree no puede apenas ocultar su sorpresa. El oni ha cambiado su atuendo, al igual que él, ha debido notar que era el momento de mostrarse.

Tiene el pelo negro recogido con una cinta dorada, un mechón suelto sobre la frente y mechones encanecidos en las sienes. El rostro al descubierto, esta vez con luz adecuada para juzgar los rasgos, pómulos altos y marcados, nariz de puente ancho, cejas elegantemente perfiladas, con una curvatura que le resulta extrañamente familiar. Los ojos son marrones, pero no tan oscuros como le habían parecido, más miel oscura que café.

La barba está cuidadosamente recortada y perfila una mandíbula y barbilla angulosas.

Es muy guapo y McCree se muerde el labio con decepción, dios, en cualquier otra circunstancia estaría coqueteando con casi desesperación. Esos brazos podrían levantarle del suelo en todos los sentid...

El brazo. Las ropas, una excelente combinación de ropa tradicional japonesa y mejoras cybernéticas deja al descubierto medio pectoral y el brazo izquierdo. Con un elaborado tatuaje, un dragón... y de pronto todo encaja, ese algo que le dice que el oni es familiar.

“Amigos en común.”

El oni no ha levantado el arco, lo mantiene en su mano.

\- ¡Aguarda! Jesse McCree, detén tu mano, soy Hanzo Shimada.

¡Por eso le sonaba!

\- Aaaah, claro, por dios, el hermano de... ¡BASTARDO FRATICIDA!!

McCree desenfunda y Deadeye acude a su lado, ardiendo por sus venas desde el estómago. El viento del oeste sopla.

Pero se queda sin tiempo. Los ojos del otro se abren con alarma, el tatuaje del hombro brilla con un destello azul. No puede hacer el disparo, el otro se ha puesto en movimiento inmediatamente, como si algo le hubiera alertado del peligro que corría.

En cuestión de segundos el barrio es un campo de batalla, por suerte los civiles se han puesto a cubierto de forma inmediata, encerrándose en sus casas mientras dos hombres se dan caza mutuamente. Esta vez Jesse pone toda la carne en el asador, matará a ese desgraciado.

Las cicatrices de Genji, las partes del cuerpo sustituidas por máquinas, el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que algo le recordaba que no era del todo humano, que había cosas que había perdido. El dolor fantasma, si a él le dolía el brazo que no estaba ahí, ¿qué sentiría Genji?

Mataría a aquel desgraciado, no le permitiría hacer daño a nadie más.

Carga y dispara. El otro se mueve veloz, es como intentar disparar a Genji, es rápido. Le devuelve las flechas siempre que puede, pero McCree tampoco se queda quieto y sabe que tiene una ventaja clave, las flechas se acabarán, y recargar balas no es tan costoso.

Tarde o temprano se pondrá a tiro y nadie se merecerá más la bala. Entonces ocurre, se ha cubierto tras unas jardineras cuando el otro aparece de la nada, de un salto prodigioso aparece en el aire y dispara, no una flecha si no una andanada de ellas.

McCree rueda sobre si mismo, pero cuando se detiene, aunque ha esquivado el ataque, está al descubierto, y a su espalda solo está el mar.

El oni, Hanzo Shimada, se acerca con el arco en alto, le queda una única flecha, pero visto lo visto no necesita ninguna más.

\- Ya basta de jugar al ratón y al gato, oirás lo que tengo que decir. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Habla con esto.

Y sus ojos se encienden rojos. Jesse McCree arriesga todo o nada, Deadeye se despierta como una llamarada, el mundo se detiene, el olor del mar desaparece y solo hay tierra árida, las flores blancas de saguaro que apenas tienen aroma, no hay gaviotas, el cielo azul es territorio de un sol abrasador, el coyote huele la promesa de sangre, la serpiente hace sonar el cascabel que anuncia que está lista...

Su presa está ahí delante. Y de pronto lo ve... el tatuaje brilla resplandeciente y azul. Dragones. Shimada, claro. Bueno, Deadeye siempre había querido probar la muerte de un dragón, se la daría.

_El sol está alto. Sangre para el amanecer. Sangre de dragón para el nuevo día._

Pero no ocurre. No hay un dragón, Hay dos. Y allí, en el espacio entre dos mundos creado por Deadeye, puede oírlos con la misma claridad con que el Shimada debe hacerlo.

_¡NO DEJES QUE NOS MIRE! ¡¡SALTA!!_

Y el siempre sorprendente cazador salta, por encima de McCree, a la única cobertura posible. Al mar. Se arroja por el puerto y cae al agua.

La bala dispara a la nada, no puede ver a su enemigo. Deadeye se retrae dolorosamente, McCree no está acostumbrado a sacar los dientes y que se cierren sobre nada, le engulle una horrible sensación de decepción, de falta... de sed... tiene una sed horrible... se siente estafado, engañado y traicionado.

Se pone en pie a duras penas y corre. Una fuente calma la sed física, pero sigue sintiéndose como si le hubieran quitado un órgano vital. Necesita recuperar el aliento y tiene que planear la revancha, y sobre todo tiene que avisar a Genji. El enemigo es más peligroso de lo que imaginaba.

Llega a la casa vacía que ha ocupado temporalmente, dios bendiga las segundas viviendas vacacionales, abre la puerta y coge la botella de güisqui que tiene siempre en la entrada, es una costumbre que siempre viene bien. Da un trago largo y suspira.

Entonces se da cuenta de que la puerta de la sala está abierta.

Se acerca y allí está, el oni imparable, empapado de los pies a la cabeza, furioso, el ceño fruncido y un aire a gato mojado impagable. McCree suspira con agotamiento.

\- Me obligas a ser deshonorable.- Masculla Hanzo Shimada.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que me...

Entonces lo nota, un leve mareo... el modo en que la botella pesa en su mano y todo empieza a ser lento... estar en pie empieza a resultar un esfuerzo... levanta la botella de güisqui y la mira como si le hubiese traicionado.

\- Ve... neno...

\- Somnifero.- El oni se acerca.- Tu elegiste la manera difícil.

La oscuridad le engulle.

* * *

 ** **Nota de la autora:**** Segunda parte de mi fanfic, tiene referencias a la primera y al interludio, pero tampoco es imprescindible leerse estas, habrá referencias eso sí.


	2. El último tren

****Capítulo 2. El último tren** **

Un golpe seco, todo tiembla. Una gran caja de madera ha sido depositada en el suelo tras transportarla sobre ruedas con un gran cuidado, el ocupante sigue inconsciente unos segundos tras el leve golpe, pero empieza a removerse. El hombre que la transporta se ha asegurado todo el trayecto de que su carga estuviese en la posición correcta y ha amenazado de muerte a mas de un curioso que se interesaba demasiado por ella. 

Jesse McCree tiene la boca seca, como si hubiese comido un bocata de polvorones, aparte de eso está bastante cómodo. Está oscuro, pero huele fresco y está... ¿sumergido? En algo blando... mueve las manos, parecen pequeñas bolas de... ¿corcho? ¿poliuretano? Un momento. Sus ojos se adaptan rápidamente a la falta de luz.

Empieza a moverse, está en una caja, y está sumergido en bolas de porexpan. Joder. Alguien le está trasladando como si fuese un maldito paquete de correos. Y ese alguien es ese demonio de hombre, Hanzo Shimada.

Comprobación. Para empezar lo evidente, le falta su prótesis. Se palpa el muñón con las conexiones selladas, al menos la ha separado siguiendo el procedimiento, sin arrancarla, todo está en orden. Tampoco tiene su pistola, evidentemente. Hasta ahí lo que esperaba.

Le han quitado las botas. La mayoría de la gente no hubiese pensado en ello. Pero el Shimada lo ha hecho, y con ellas ha perdido dos cuchillos y un juego de ganzúas. También le ha quitado el cinturón, donde guardaba otro juego de ganzúas y una navaja suiza.

Bien, calma. La caja es de madera y se filtra algo de luz entre los tablones. Eso rebaja un poco la sensación de claustrofobia. Cierra los ojos y escucha, no están en movimiento. Pero sabe que le ha despertado un golpe, quizá han llegado algún sitio.

Oye voces. Hablando en japonés. Hablan demasiado rápido, su japonés no es tan bueno, pero reconoce la voz. Genji. Es Genji. Golpea la madera con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡JESSE!.- Se abren varios cierres, la tapa se abre y sus ojos reciben demasiada luz, una silueta de visor verde brillante aparece.- ¡¿Pero qué...? ! ¡¡PERO HANZO...!!

Genji Shimada está allí, el cyborg de Overwatch, el milagro médico y ninja de la organización.. lo que McCree no comprende es porqué está hablando con su hermano en lugar de destriparle allí mismo. El bandolero no puede si no recordar como el deseo de venganza había sido muchas veces lo único que había mantenido en pie al otro hombre.

\- [Me pediste que te trajese al vaquero, y te he traído al vaquero.]

\- [¡No me refería a que le secuestraras!.]

En cualquier otro momento la alarma y la exasperación que transmitía el cyborg serían divertidas, pero Jesse tiene escasa capacidad de reacción en esos momentos. Se agarra al borde de la caja con su única mano y se incorpora como puede.

No se siente realmente despierto, todo es demasiado intenso y él se mueve lentamente, es como nadar entre gelatina. El sonido no le llega bien, el volumen sube y baja. Sigue drogado por supuesto.

Tiene un algodón con esparadrapo en la sangradura del brazo, Shimada debió inyectarle algo después de la droga de la botella de güisqui.

Genji está allí, moviendo las manos agitadamente mientras habla con el otro japonés, que parece confuso por las críticas, como si el otro estuviese exagerando. Vale, mira a su alrededor, están en una base de Overwatch, el logo está en las puertas, todas las bases se parecen bastante. Es un hangar, hay un par de transportes aéreos, es una base activa, y solo hay una base de Overwatch activa en el mundo, Gibraltar.

Solo tiene que ponerse en pie, robar un transporte y salir de allí, exacto, eso es lo que va a hacer... sin botas, sin cinturón, sin su revolver, sin su brazo... gruñe y vuelve a dejarse caer en el blando lecho de bolitas de porexpan. Lo que por fin llama la atención de sus secuestradores.

\- ¡Jesse!.- Genji se acercó y le ayudó a volver a incorporarse.- Lo siento mucho, deja que te ayude... ¡Hanzo, ¿qué le diste?!

\- Nada peligroso.- El Shimada se cruzó de brazos.- Debería estar dormido una hora más, luchar contra ello es contraproducente.

McCree no entiende nada y no le gusta. Ni lo más mínimo, intenta librarse de la ayuda de Genji, siente la piel demasiado sensible, todo le molesta, y está cabreado. Mucho.

\- Eh, vaquero, tranquilo, te tengo.- Genji le ayuda a quedarse sentado y mueve las manos a su alrededor, sacudiendo las bolitas blancas que tiene pegadas por todas partes.

\- El oni...- Masculla.- Es un oni...

Genji sofoca con dificultad la risa. Le gustaría decirle que no tiene gracia pero el mundo empieza a dar vueltas de nuevo, y vuelve a quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Hanzo Shimada está allí por su hermano.

Cuando había decidido acudir a Overwatch, siguiendo la oferta de Genji sobre elegir bando, no había esperado nada. Llevaba años fustigándose, dando caza a su propio clan y los demás kakuzas, destruyendo lo que él mismo había ayudado a crear. Intentando arreglar lo irreparable.

Pero Genji estaba vivo, y afirmaba que le había perdonado. Había pasado un tiempo preguntándose si era posible tener esperanza. En ultima instancia había comprendido que debía intentarlo, tenía una deuda impagable con su hermano.

Había acudido, y había sido recibido por Genji y comprendido que debía estar allí, convivir con gente que sabía lo que había hecho, los compañeros de armas de su hermano, que sabían que era un ex-yakuza, un asesino fratricida. Era parte de su carga, era lo justo.

Había miembros permanentes y otros que iban y venían. Alguna gente que solo ofrecía información y otros que habían abandonado todo por la causa. Habían sido... sorprendentemente hospitalarios. Oh, había resquemor, unos más que otros, pero el listón de Hanzo había estado tan bajo que estaba sorprendido.

Se esforzaban, lo hacían por Genji, porque él debía haberles pedido que fuesen cordiales. Él también podía hacer aquello por él. Soportaría aquello, las miradas o la tensión subyacente, lo haría por Genji. Así que entró en Overwatch, saludó con educación y aceptó con extrañeza la bienvenida de un científico gorila.

Le habían enseñado que lo que se empieza se acaba y si se hace algo, se hace perfecto.

Si Genji le pedía que luchase por Overwatch, el lucharía por Overwatch.

Y si Genji le pedía que le llevase un vaquero, le llevaría un vaquero.

No había sabido que esperar, porque Genji, su Genji, era muy dado a la exageración. Por otra parte no le había costado recordar que Jesse McCree era un nombre conocido, con una recompensa millonaria por su cabeza, solo que ignoraba que el infame bandolero hubiese sido miembro de Overwatch y amigo de su hermano.

\- Es un vaquero, te lo juro, como los pistoleros de los westerns.- Le juró su hermano mientras le ayudaba a poner su equipaje en su habitación.- Es como si acabase de salir del cine con guión directo de Sergio Leone, botas con espuelas y todo.

\- Y erais compañeros en operaciones especiales.

Podía imaginar a su hermano en operaciones especiales, asesinatos selectivos, golpes de estado, operaciones relámpago... ¿pero un pistolero con sombrero y espuelas? Había visto los carteles de SE BUSCA y los vídeos de las noticias, ese tipo iba por ahí con botas con espuelas, chaparreras sobre los pantalones, sombrero vaquero de ala ancha, un revolver y un poncho rojo no poco llamativo.

\- Oh, bueno, a veces rebajaba el tono Clint Eastwood, pero siempre estaba ahí, es su estilo.

Por como hablaba de él, estaba claro que había sido un buen compañero. Que le echaba de menos y que era importante para él volver a verle.

Así que cuando encontró a Genji suspirando porque el mensaje enviado a su antiguo compañero seguía recibiendo silencio, se ofreció a ir a buscarlo.

\- La verdad es que es una buena idea, sabemos que ese tal Reaper ha estado asesinando antiguos agentes de Overwatch, y que trabaja con o para Talon. Jesse podría ser un objetivo.

\- Iré por el.

\- Tráeme al vaquero.- Rió su hermano, y la risa que hacía tanto que no oía le alivió más de lo que imaginaba.

Y ahora, un mes y medio después, estaba en su habitación, meditando mientras Genji llevaba a McCree a la enfermería con ayuda de su maestro Zenyatta, el monje omnic había sugerido que era mejor “para la paz de espíritu de sus compañeros” no ver que McCree no había llegado precisamente por su propio pie.

Hanzo suspiró. Vale, había secuestrado al mejor amigo de su hermano... igual, solo igual, se había excedido en el cumplimiento de su deber. Igual. Un poco. Ligeramente.

Udon y Yaki se manifestaron físicamente, dos elegantes dragones azules del tamaño de un hurón particularmente grande, y se recostaron a su lado, ellos estaban bastante más seguros que él de todo aquello. Tenían una visión más... sencilla del mundo. Espíritus inmortales, cada heredero directo Shimada recibía uno, él era especial, una bendición del cielo para el primogénito de la nueva era, dos dragones guardianes, dos espíritus que unían sus destinos al suyo.

La reunión con su hermano espiritual, Soba, les había llenado de esperanza. Ellos habían reconocido al desconocido que le había seguido a la capilla Shimada antes que él mismo, por mucho que había tratado de negarlo. Un dragón reconoce a otro.

Tenían una visión privilegiada del mundo, estaban en ambos lugares.

Cuando Jesse McCree había aparecido ante él en el callejón detrás del hotel de Estambul sus dragones habían... rugido. No había sido solo el sobresalto de la caída del pistolero a sus espaldas, había sido verle cerca.

Había algo más en el pistolero. Algo que Genji no había mencionado.

_{Peligro. Es un depredador. Peligroso, voraz.}_

Habían sentido a otro espíritu, un espíritu que, como ellos, comía.

No todos los espíritus eran tan poderosos, algunos solo estaban ahí, observando, con curiosidad. Algunos ayudaban, otros herían. Pero los más fuertes, los que eran tan terribles que cruzaban el velo y hacían temblar en mundo... comían.

Jesse McCree tenía un espíritu, algo que no era de ese mundo. Hanzo había sentido a sus dragones rugir, territoriales en su interior, al verse cara a cara con otro superdepredador. Furiosos y al tiempo ansiosos, un desafío, una lucha digna. Un adversario a su nivel.

Y desde luego lo había sido. Lo que tendría que haber sido una conversación corta y un viaje de vuelta se había convertido en una cacería, un enfrentamiento que les había llevado de Estambul a Sicilia. No podía negar que había sido tan exasperante como emocionante.

Bueno, había habido partes mas exasperantes que otra cosa... Udon le mordisqueó los dedos exigiendo atención y Hanzo consintió, acariciando distraídamente entre los cuernos.

Jamás en su vida olvidaría el pánico, el terror puro de sus dragones cuando...

\- ¡AUH!

_{¡No teníamos miedo!}_

Udon había mordido con más fuerza, indignado. Hanzo apartó las manos.

\- No tiene sentido que lo neguéis, yo también lo sentí, el miedo me paralizó. Al gritar salvasteis mi vida.

Puede que ellos supiesen lo que sentía, pero él también sentía a sus dragones, aquello había sido miedo. Terror. Algo había surgido de McCree, sus ojos habían centelleado, súbitamente rojos, y el mundo se había transformado alrededor de él, como un portal a otro mundo que siempre viajaba con el pistolero. Y allí vivía aquello... aquellos ojos rojos, la mirada de la muerte. Un coyote gruñendo... salivando ante la presa... algo antiguo.

 _{Debemos saber más, somos tan pocos}_ Ramen se enroscó sobre su rodilla. _{Es feroz, tiene hambre, queremos saber más}_

Hubiese acusado a sus dragones de escaso instinto de conservación de no ser porque lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza al ver a McCree en persona había sido que las imágenes de SE BUSCA no le hacían justicia alguna.

_{Es guapo para ser un humano} {Huele raro, pero es fuerte}_

\- Estamos aquí para redimir mis faltas, para compensar a Genji, no para... aliviar mis bajos instintos.

Lo malo de los dragones es que no se podía saber si sacaban la lengua para olisquear o para burlarse de él.

* * *

Cuando Jesse volvió a despertar se sentía sensiblemente mejor, para empezar estaba en una cama como una persona en vez que embutido en un paquete como una aspiradora de Amazon. Tenía una vía puesta para hidratar y llevaba un camisón de hospital.

Estaba en una enfermería de Overwatch, las reconocía, lo bueno de los militares era que lo construían todo igual. Y olía a más que a enfermería, reconocía el olor de las flores frescas, y el sutil perfume de la doctora Ziegler. Mercy siempre decía que la recuperación de los pacientes no solo debía ser física y el ambiente de la enfermería no debía ser puramente clínico.

Así que junto a la mesilla de la cama había un vaso con flores, un libro de Historia, un cartón de zumo de melocotón y la ventana tenía vistas al mar mediterráneo. Podría ser un paraíso, pero McCree reconocía una jaula dorada cuando la veía.

No había sido un mal sueño. Le habían secuestrado para llevarle a Overwatch.

Dio buena cuenta del zumo para quitarse esa horrible sensación pastosa de la boca, si quisieran drogarle ya lo habrían hecho con el suero intravenoso. Sus pertenencias también estaban allí, la ropa, incluidas las botas, el cinturón, su sombrero, incluso su brazo de metal... pero no su revolver.

La política de armas cero en la enfermería seguía vigente. Tendría que recuperarla. Enganchó su brazo y esperó aquellos segundos de incomodidad mientras los nervios se conectaban a la sinapsis electrónica, su rostro se transformó en una máscara de dolor cuando sintió aquel frío intenso que se transformaba demasiado rápido en calor. Las prótesis habían mejorado una barbaridad, pero la que él tenía era un modelo antiguo, y aun así los Junjers de Australia le habían puesto empeño.

Vestido con sus galas habituales, aunque aun tenía que hacerse con un poncho nuevo... echaba de menos su poncho rojo, era bonito, era cálido, lo había recogido de su... de la vieja granja de su infancia. Un momento de debilidad durante su camino sin rumbo.

Salió de la enfermería y echó a andar. Alguien tenía que tener su revolver, y respuestas.

En ultima instancia agradeció no tener el revolver en la mano porque estaba seguro de que habría disparado a un misil gris y verde que se abalanzó sobre él.

\- ¡¡JESSE!!

McCree casi cayó al suelo bajo el inesperado asalto, no había esperado un abrazo, no recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo tan cerca de alguien si estar liado a puñetazos. Y Genji estaba lleno de entusiasmo, juraría que aquel crujido eran sus costillas.

\- Genji... aire...

\- Oh, lo siento.- El cyborg se apartó, se le notaba lleno de energía, pasando el peso de un pie a otro.- Echo nos contó todo lo que pudo de lo ocurrido cuando la rescataste, tienes que ir a saludarla, y hay gente que quiere conocerte. Ya conoces a mi hermano.

Ajá. El espinoso tema del hermano que estaba ahí delante, vivo en vez de con una bala entre los ojos.

\- Bueno, eso es... ¿fantástico?... Genji... que yo recuerde solo tenías un hermano.

Genji asiente y se aparta un poco.

\- Mi hermano y yo hemos hablado, le he perdonado.- Genji habla con intensidad, para él esto es importante, muy importante.- Yo le pedí que viniera y... que te buscase.

\- Que me buscase...- Jesse sacudió la cabeza.- Me secuestró, Genji.

\- Eh... bueno... no le pedí eso exactamente, usé una expresión... parecida...

\- Genji, no voy a quedarme aquí.

El cyborg se pone rígido, vuelve a moverse nerviosamente e intenta hablar varias veces, para al final suspirar y bajar la cabeza con aire derrotado.

\- Lo entiendo pero... pensé que eventualmente volverías... yo... hay tantas cosas...

\- Lo siento. Recuperaré mi pistola y mi equipaje y me iré, mira, prometo que estaré en contacto, os ayudaré en lo que pueda, como a Echo. Pero no voy a quedarme, nunca más, Genji, esto se acabó para mí.

\- Pero es diferente, McCree, dales una oportunidad.

Era parecido pero diferente, eso era casi peor. Faltaba gente. Jesse suspiró. Genji le tomó por el hombro con insistencia.

\- Al menos despídete de Winston, tiene un corazón de oro, se alegrara solo de saber que estás bien antes de que te vayas.

\- Está bien.

* * *

Genji Shimada era un cabronazo manipulador.

Una hora después Jesse McCree había elegido habitación, había recuperado a su fiel PeaceKeeper, recibido una bolsa reglamentaria con un comunicador nuevo, un viejo chandal de Overwatch, una llave electrónica para acceder a la base libremente y una invitación a cenar para presentarse al resto de la base.

Consternado, miraba por el ventanal como se ponía el sol sobre el horizonte, tiñendo el mar de naranja y dorado. El llanero solitario se ha quedado en el corral.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

Winston había estado TAN FELIZ DE VERLE. Por supuesto el científico no conocía los detalles de su llegada, tan solo se había mostrado pletórico, entusiasmado por tenerle allí, no había dejado de sonreír y darle las gracias por estar allí sin dejarle abrir la boca.

Tener que decirle que solo quería recoger sus cosas y marcharse había resultado demasiado incómodo, así que McCree se había limitado a sonreír, soltar una frase prefabricada sobre cabalgar juntos hacia el amanecer y escoger habitación, jurándose a sí mismo que solo se quedaría unos días, lo justo para quedar bien.

Se sentó en la cama y enterró la cara entre las manos. No se lo podía creer.

* * *

Aquella base de Talon tenía un aire siniestro, Doomfist le había dicho que era “estilo arquitectónico del brutalismo”, pero Sombra prefería llamarlo “mis padres no me quieren y no tengo amigos”. Era como si cada esquina estuviese intentando transmitir que no le gustaba tener gente dentro.

Sombra dejó a un lado uno de los muchos portátiles que tenía en la habitación y salió a paso ligero, casi bailando, tenía información jugosa, la clase de información que no concernía a Talon pero le daba puntos ante gente de forma independiente. Esa era la mejor información.

Dales migajas, déjales deseando mas, hazte imprescindible.

La gente imprescindible vivía mas tiempo. Sobre todo si te hacías necesaria para gente peligrosa, y la persona a la que llevaba ahora información era muy peligrosa.

\- ¡Toc, toc! ¡Ha llegado el correo!

Entro sin tocar, por supuesto, limitándose a hackear el código, pero sabía que había hecho suficiente ruido como para que el otro supiese que llegaba. Tampoco quería aparecer allí y encontrarse al tipo sin pantalones o algo así.

\- Sombra.- La voz incorpórea venía de otra zona de las dependencias, era grave y siniestra, casi múltiple.

El tipo hacía que los soldados de Talon se movieran como cucarachas cuando se encendía la luz, corriendo despavoridos para apartarse de él, y eso que la mayoría era los tipos más duros de sus especialidades. Los agentes de Talon se desvivían por impresionar a Widowmaker, marchaban con precisión y devoción por Doomfist, y eran cordiales, pero lo más mínimo con Sombra.

Pero Reaper... Reaper les hacía luchar hasta la muerte porque si le molestaban lo más mínimo solo quedaría una pasa reseca de sus cuerpos.

\- Tengo cosas para tí.- Sombra se aseguró de silenciar todos los micros que pudiese haber en aquella habitación antes de proceder, sabía que Talon era minuciosa.

Vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, y con la máscara blanca que asemejaba a una calavera y a una lechuza a un tiempo, Reaper se materializó de donde estuviera y apareció ante ella. Sombra se sonrió, Reaper era melodramático a niveles demasiado intensos.

Pero era lógico que los demás le tuviesen tanto miedo.

\- Tengo noticiaaas.- Canturreó.

\- Escúpelo, Sombra, no tengo tiempo para tus infantilismos.

Sombra se puso cómoda, sabía perfectamente que Reaper no la iba a hacer nada, le era demasiado útil, a veces incluso fantaseaba con que Reaper la tenía cierto respeto.

\- Es sobre tu John Wayne.

Reaper avanzó, su interés evidente para cualquiera que supiera leerlo.

\- Mira lo que grabaron las cámaras de una urbanización de Palermo, Sicilia.

Reaper observa en silencio las imágenes que le muestra. Cuando ha terminado permanece en silencio unos instantes, pensando.

\- Averigua a donde fueron, averígualo todo. Borra las imágenes.

\- Debes pensar que soy nueva.- Sombra se recuesta en el sofá de la entrada y saca una bolsa de gominolas.- La grabación que tengo yo es la única que queda, y sé a donde fueron desde allí.

\- No pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

\- Aeropuerto de Gibraltar, ¿te suena de algo?

Reaper tira una mesa por el suelo, saca las pistolas, ruge, se disuelve el humo negro y vuelve a reconstituirse.

\- ¡OVERWATCH!

* * *

 ** **Nota de la autora:**** Pues va avanzando el fanfic, está siendo más ligero de escribir que los anteriores porque ya gasté mucho drama en ellos, este lo quiero menos denso en ese aspecto. Adoro a los Noodle Dragons.


	3. La tentación vive al lado

****Capítulo 3. La tentación vive al lado** **

Charló un poco con Athena, la I.A seguía operativa para su sorpresa, había supuesto que la habrían desmantelado sin miramientos. Gabriel había detestado la idea de una inteligencia artificial con tanto acceso, pero la I.A no pasaba de ser un asistente extremadamente eficaz, no tenía la amplitud de opciones de un omnic.

Una vez estableció sus rutinas de despertador, avisos y código de seguridad, se dispuso a salir. Ya había aceptado quedarse, quien sabe, igual todo iba mejor que la última vez. No eran la misma gente, no eran los mismos objetivos, no había un mando invisible tomando decisiones, podría mirar a los ojos a todos los miembros.

Ya no era el perro mestizo de Blackwatch mirando a los miembros de Overwatch desde las sombras. No era menos que ellos.

Da igual, no piensa quedarse mucho tiempo. Esto es por Winston, un último favor a los viejos conocidos, puede hacerlo. En una semana estará saliendo por la puerta de regreso a ninguna parte.

Tres semanas después sigue en Overwatch.

Pese a su actitud amistosa y las bravatas o su coqueteo, no es un hombre amigo de grupos grandes, jamás lo ha sido. A menudo se sienta en una esquina de la mesa del comedor y mira a su alrededor con cierta inquietud cuando se llena a su alrededor.

Fumar es una medida de distanciamiento muy eficaz, aleja a muchos por su propia voluntad y le da la excusa de marcharse en cualquier momento a relajarse.

Blackwatch había sido siempre un grupo pequeño, en su momento álgido cuatro agentes especiales, entraban y salían, sin llamar la atención. Las relaciones con el resto de Overwatch habían sido apenas tangenciales y McCree nunca se había sentido cómodo en reuniones comunes.

Eso no había cambiado. Si acaso el vaquero sentía que había empeorado su incapacidad de estar cómodo con demasiada gente. Las caras nuevas son tan... amistosas, Lucio, D.Va, Mei, Brigitte, saludan, quieren hablarle, preguntarle cosas. Lo llenan todo de vida y McCree tiene dificultades para relajarse con tanta gente dando vueltas.

No está acostumbrado a tanto... optimismo. Y sin embargo se da cuenta de que le gusta oírles. Se pone cómodo en un apartado, se relaja con una botella en uno de los miradores de Gibraltar y le gusta oír en la distancia a la sangre nueva haciendo todo tipo de planes o hablando de cosas que ni entiende. Le gustan, son buena gente.

Luego está Hanzo Shimada, era difícil verle por la base, prefiriendo estar aislado, y si se le veía casi siempre era en compañía de su hermano, era educado pero distante. Por supuesto McCree no se había acercado a él.

La vieja guardia es un enigma, han pasado años, y todo el mundo ha cambiado. Algunos le miran con extrañeza. Jesse McCree también ha cambiado en ese tiempo, ya no tiene ese gatillo fácil que le llevaba a meterse en líos, la respuesta como un látigo. El hombre que ha respondido (mas o menos) a la llamada se parece más al hombre sin nombre de los westerns con un pasado demasiado pesado sobre los hombros y menos el joven temerario que entra en el bar anunciándose con una ronda para todo el mundo.

Esperan de él que sea el Jesse de siempre, con un chiste en los labios. Aguantando las críticas a su estilo con paso largo de vaquero que llega al pueblo a ponerlo patas arriba.

No está seguro de pertenecer a ese lugar. Como a Overwatch. Siempre el agente externo, nunca uno más. Siente que en cualquier momento se abrirá la trampa bajo sus pies.

Siempre hay un pero.

* * *

Genji encontró a Jesse en uno de los miradores. Después de una misión sencilla de escolta de material médico, sin mas contratiempos que un atajo de saqueadores, todos estaban celebrando porque cualquier excusa era buena. Pero Genji conocía lo suficiente a su antiguo compañero para saber que lo primero era el mantenimiento de su arma.

Con Peacekeeper desmontada sobre la mesa, Jesse estaba sentado en una silla plegable, limpiando concienzudamente cada parte y aplicando aceite donde era necesario. El olor a químico era bastante fuerte y no le extrañaba que el otro lo hiciese al aire libre.

\- No podrías ser normal y esnifar pegamento.

Jesse soltó una carcajada y le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa sincera, una de verdad, no las expresiones de quedar bien con los demás o contestar un “estoy bien” cuando evidentemente no lo estaba. Últimamente veía mucho esas sonrisas en su amigo.

Los días de Blackwatch no habían sido felices para Genji, no había estado bien en general, pero sabía que la tentativa amistad que había tenido con McCree le habían salvado de caer aún mas bajo en su estado mental. Jesse le había exasperado pero también había sido una tabla de salvación, su sentido del humor, sus chanzas... le habían recordado como había sido él mismo una vez, antes de ser más máquina que hombre.

Al ver la destrucción de Blackwatch había visto como McCree se dejaba caer con ella, su devoción a Reyes le había recordado demasiado a la misma devoción que había convertido a Hanzo en su enemigo, no había podido quedarse a ver algo tan horrible. No otra vez.

Aquel sitio era tranquilo, la brisa, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. El sol era suave hoy pese a ser mediodía, de todas formas Jesse tenía puesto su sombrero, y Genji apenas podía adivinar su rostro bajo el ala, sus ojos concentrados en la tarea, un cigarro apagado entre sus labios, presto a ser encendido tan pronto como terminase.

\- Eres el motivo por el que los power ranger gritaban sus colores, y eso que eres el verde.

Ahí está su Jesse. Aunque fuese un destello. No están tan cómodos como antaño, han perdido la confianza, a Genji le duele, había insistido en que Jesse volviese, sospecha que el otro le guarda un rencor que no quiere o no puede verbalizar. A fin de cuentas le dejó solo... Genji no se atreve a preguntar qué ocurrió con su brazo.

Jesse sonríe y alza la vista, podría preparar su revolver con los ojos cerrados. Estar con Genji es raro, eran... amigos. Se conocían, habían compartido confidencias, dolor, secretos que no habían compartido con otros, los dos jóvenes mal encarados e inadaptados de Blackwatch.

Pero Genji ha cambiado mucho, muchísimo. El abrazo. Los chistes casi faltos de esa amargura subyacente... El cyborg le ha hablado de su “maestro”, el monje omnic que ahora estaba por allí y hablaba de la paz interior y la aceptación del ser.

Ver como Genji ha hecho las paces con el universo o algo así le parece casi contranatura, y sin embargo debería alegrarse. Pero siente... ¿celos? Genji ha vuelto a Overwatch y de los dos es el que parece haber rehecho su vida, mejorado en todos los sentidos, convertido en una persona mejor.

Genji se sienta con él, y... le habla, le cuenta sobre sus viajes, le habla de las montañas, de los monjes, del iris o algo así... es agradable, le gusta. Pero a veces es como una persona contando lo bien que está desde la playa a alguien que se está ahogando.

No debería estar aquí. Genji estaría mejor si él estuviese lejos, ahora tiene a su hermano a su lado, no necesita a otro aguafiestas.

\- Oh, y gracias por no usar... ya sabes qué contra mi hermano.

\- ¿Deadeye?.- McCree le guiña un ojo.- No fue por no intentarlo.

Genji siente a su dragón en su interior, Deadeye es ese peligro que despierta al mismo tiempo curiosidad y temor. Por mucho tiempo que pasase, Deadeye era algo que no se olvidaba. El súbito calor, el vórtice de poder que salía de su amigo, ese aura sobrenatural que aullaba al viento anunciando que la muerte cabalgaba veloz al encuentro.

En los tiempos de las operaciones encubiertas Genji había visto caer a más enemigos que balas tenía aquel revolver, gente cayendo muerta por cometer el error de ponerse a la vista de Jesse McCree, la gorgona de Blackwatch.

El sufrimiento de Jesse si tenía que usar Deadeye más de una vez al día había sido evidente.

_¡Está sufriendo! ¡Páralo! ¡Su cuerpo es demasiado frágil! ¡Le duele!_

Soba había notado la agonía del vaquero antes de que este se permitiera una sola queja al respecto. McCree le había contado que Deadeye no era como Soba, no era algo que viviese con él como un espíritu casi independiente, era parte de él, no sabría decirle donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Soba no había parecido de acuerdo, pero tampoco había sido capaz de explicarlo, limitándose a dormitar sobre el sombrero de McCree. Una vez le había aceptado como aliado, había pasado rápidamente a aprovechar otro humano en el que acomodarse.

Porque Genji a veces había visto algo cuando tenía lugar el disparo, algo que surgía alrededor de McCree, envolviéndolo con su manto, algo de ojos brillantes que tenía hambre, no, sed, sed de sangre. Como una especie de yūrei que usase al hombre para alimentarse.

No había compartido con Jesse aquellos temores, el vaquero tenía suficientes problemas.

\- ¿Vendrás a cenar? Reindhart va a probar una receta nueva, tortilla de patatas.

Su amigo se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Antes hablaba... hablaba sin parar, ya fuera fanfarronear, quejarse, coquetear... no se callaba, recuerdo la misión de Venecia, pasó todo el camino de vuelta quejándose, sin parar.

Hanzo estaba sentado frente a él, cada uno con su propia taza de té, el favorito de ambos, un homenaje a la nostalgia de estar reunidos de nuevo. Los hermanos Shimada habían retomado algunos entrenamientos juntos, pero había sido inútil, Hanzo ya no usaba nunca la espada y era incapaz de volver a poner a su hermano en el punto de mira de su arco.

Genji dejó la taza, respiró hondo y finalmente abandonó la rígida postura para repantigarse en el suelo.

\- Me hablaba, compartíamos cosas, cosas personales.- Se puso a hacer círculos en el suelo con los dedos distraídamente.- Jesse me hacía hablar hasta cuando solo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

\- Aún habláis.- Hanzo sostiene su taza con una perfección milimétrica que a esas alturas es totalmente instintiva.- Acabas de hablar con él.

\- No, no, hablo yo, él sonríe y asiente. Solía ser al revés, yo le suplicaba que se callase y el no dejaba de darme la tabarra.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo desde que os separasteis. Cuando le encontré...

\- Por favor, no me puedo creer que le secuestraras...

\- Cuando le encontré.- Corrigió Hanzo, aún plenamente convencido de no haber hecho nada incorrecto y que drogar y llevarse a McCree contra su voluntad había sido inevitable y culpa de este en última instancia.- Llevaba años viajando solo, como un ronin, cuando alguien vive así... es difícil abandonar la seguridad del silencio.

Hanzo dejó su taza, era difícil saber si hablaba del amigo de Genji, o de sí mismo. Genji se incorporó y se sentó junto a su hermano, puso una mano sobre la del otro hombre. Había recuperado a su hermano.

Ojalá también pudiera recuperar a su amigo.

\- ¿Te has disculpado por eso?

El silencio de su hermano fue respuesta suficiente. Genji suspiró teatralmente.

\- Vamos, mejor aclarar eso cuanto antes.

* * *

Hanzo no había querido tratar con Jesse McCree por respeto a este, si el vaquero quería su espacio había que respetar esto, al menos era lo que opinaba. Una disculpa sería algo hueco a esas alturas, pero Genji insistía.

Así que se dirigieron a la habitación de McCree. En realidad sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer Genji, lo que llevaba haciendo desde que eran niños, llevarle a cenas, fiestas, al karaoke, intentar que hiciese amigos. No podía culparle.

Ahora ya no tenía la mirada reprobadora de su padre, no tenía los severos castigos del núcleo de dirigentes del clan. Pero los hábitos eran difíciles de sacudir. Ser responsable, pensar solo en el deber.

McCree les dio permiso desde la puerta. Hanzo entró tras Genji, se disculparía, desde luego. Pero hombres como él y McCree no creían en las disculpas, creían en los actos. Se conocía realmente a un hombre al enfrentarse a él. El respeto era algo que se ganab...

El tren de pensamiento de Hanzo descarriló aparatosamente al ver a Jesse McCree vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de chándal mientras hacía ejercicio en una barra del techo.

Descalzo, sin camiseta, brillante de sudor, subiendo a pulso arriba y abajo en la barra con un único brazo. Los músculos marcados pero no evidentes, un cuerpo esculpido por el esfuerzo y no por meros gimnasios, funcional. Tenía cicatrices, lineas blancas sobre la piel morena, que hablaban de una vida dura que no había escatimado en violencia.

Hombros fuertes, pectorales amplios, llenos, cubiertos por una capa de vello oscuro, no tan abundante como había esperado dado el oscuro vello de los brazos, pero evidente.

McCree para y baja al suelo, toma una toalla y empieza a secarse el sudor, Hanzo sigue la toalla con los ojos, hombros, pecho... los oscuros pezones, baja por los abdominales siguiendo la línea de vello por el ombligo hasta apenas vislumbrar el bosque de Adán en la línea de los pantalones deliciosamente bajos.

\- Genji.- McCree termina de secarse la cara y les saluda.

Es devastadoramente atractivo, ya lo había pensado antes, cuando le había desarmado y drogado para llevarle a Overwatch, un encanto rudo, salvaje, ahora se había recortado un poco la barba pero seguía teniendo ese aire descuidado que encajaba perfectamente con sus rasgos. Tenía ojos cálidos... labios de aspecto jugoso...

Oh dios. Hanzo tragó saliva y controló cuidadosamente su respiración, no había venido a salivar por el amigo de su hermano.

\- Veo que vienes con tu hermano.

Los ojos de McCree son marrón claro, con un leve arco casi ambar... y por un segundo puede ver un halo rojo en el borde exterior que desaparece tan rápido como lo ve. Sus dragones sin embargo confirman su presencia, su curiosidad roza su conciencia.

_{Nos ha mirado. Está a la espera. Atento.}_

Atractivo y peligroso. Hanzo tomó aire, estaba en serios apuros.

 _-_ Si, creo que no os habéis... presentado oficialmente.

Hanzo se inclinó. Tiene que salir de allí antes de que alguien note que está incómodo por algo más que por pedir disculpas. La erección es posible de disimular pero no quiere ponerlo a prueba mucho tiempo.

\- Lamento mucho que nuestros encuentros hayan sido de naturaleza hostil, es culpa mía y me disculpo por ello.

McCree pareció confuso y luego... sonrió.

\- Bueno, desde luego nadie me había pedido perdón tan bien en mi vida. Mira, no importa, estrictamente hablando disparé yo primero.

Era muy guapo cuando sonreía, se le iluminaba la cara. Hanzo mantuvo un gesto impertérrito y rezó por no sonrojarse.

\- He traído esto, te pertenece. Lo devuelvo con mis más sinceras disculpas.

Y sacó el poncho. Lo había recogido de la habitación en la que lo había clavado, el poncho rojo de McCree, en principio lo había examinado en busca de pistas, y lo había guardado. Igual también lo había olido... por motivos puramente profesionales... o no.

Udon y Yaki habían cogido la costumbre de dormir enroscados en él, comentando en todo momento lo bien que olía a sol y tierra y prados inmensos y a poder salvaje, fuera lo que fuera eso.

\- ¡Mi poncho! Gracias, ya lo había dado por perdido.

McCree lo cogió con evidente alegría y luego extendió la mano.

\- Bueno, volvamos a empezar, soy Jesse McCree, ¿no más drogas en mi güisqui? Era una buena botella, con el resto puedo vivir.

\- Jesse, dios mio.- Genji se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Hanzo apretó la mano que se le ofrecía, McCree tenía mano grande, con callos por el uso del arma, tenía apretón firme y adecuado. Hanzo apuntó que tenía que averiguar quien era responsable de la mano que faltaba.

Si estaba vivo lanzaría a sus dragones contra el en represalia.

\- Hanzo Shimada.- Respondió con neutralidad.- No repetiré nada de lo ocurrido, por supuesto.

Con un esfuerzo monumental mantuvo el estoicismo y volvió a inclinar levemente la cabeza. McCree estaba frente a él, semidesnudo, sonriendo, a su alcance...

En otra época se hubiese limitado a mandar a un lacayo con el recado de que Shimada-sama deseaba “conocerle” y habría disfrutado del otro hombre sin más preámbulo, había tenido una suite de hotel reservada especialmente para aquellos casos, un sitio discreto donde... relajarse.

\- Hemos tomado ya demasiado de tu tiempo, no te molestaré más.

Se marchó con el corazón y otras cosas palpitando, sus dragones absolutamente alterados, sin mirar siquiera si Genji le seguía. En pocos minutos su hermano estaba a su altura, muy agitado.

\- ¿Hanzo? ¿Qué demonios pasa?

\- Me he disculpado.- Tenía que mantener la compostura.

\- Te has disculpado como si estuvieses en casa y papa estuviese vigilando tras la puerta.

\- Ha sido una disculpa sincera y correcta, y él la ha aceptado.

Genji le cortó el paso, muy serio.

\- No, señor mio, has puesto esa cara de piedra que pones cuando tienes que hacer algo que no quieres hacer, como cuando te pedí que vinieses a un streaming de Hana y estuviste diez minutos respondiendo monosílabos. ¿Porqué te cae mal Jesse?

Hanzo se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que estaba poniendo aquella cara que al parecer molestaba tanto a su hermano.

\- Oh.- Genji pareció llegar a una conclusión y Hanzo se puso en guardia.- Es por Deadeye.

\- ¿Dead...? ¿Qué?

\- El resplandor rojo, tus dragones lo habrán notado.

Deadeye. Aquello tenía nombre.

\- Lo vi, casi lo usó contra mi, me aparté de su vista a tiempo. Sobresaltó a mis dragones.

\- Cielos.- El tono alarmado de Genji le sorprendió, su hermano parecía asustado.- No sabes cuan cerca estuviste de morir, nada sobrevive a Deadeye. Nada.

Eso sonaba ominoso, pero notó a sus dragones hincharse de interés por el peligroso ser. Un interés muy poco inocente.

\- Cuando le conocí Soba también desconfió mucho de él, nunca había notado algo así. Supongo que es rivalidad entre espíritus.

Desconfianza. Ya. No pensaba decirle que lo que sentían Udon y Yaki no era precisamente desconfianza. Los dragones estaban prácticamente retozando, al tocar la mano de McCree casi habían saltado de su piel para tocar ellos también.

\- Pero ahora se llevan bien, dale una oportunidad, ¿por qué odiarle?

\- No le odio, fue un respetable contrincante, admirable incluso.

Había hablado demasiado. Genji se quedó callado, dio un paso atrás, le miró de arriba a abajo y entonces... una amplia sonrisa de kitsune se dibujó en su cara.

\- Oh... oioioioi OH... querido hermano... TE GUSTA.

Había matado a su hermano una vez. Igual la segunda vez era más exitoso. No, no, Genji está vivo y le queremos más que a nuestra vida, no repetimos errores que casi nos destruyen, calma. Hanzo esquivó a su hermano y marchó a paso ligero.

Huir de un ninja era inútil. Media hora después, meditando en uno de los balcones, Genji se descolgó desde las rocas y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

\- Te gusta Jessie.- Y lo dijo canturreando.- Me encanta, oh dios, ¿fue mientras intentabas secuestrarlo?

\- Genji.- Hanzo se frotó el puente de la nariz.- No, y no intentaba secuestrarlo, yo quería hablar con él y él me evitaba, lo secuestré como ÚLTIMA opción.

\- Detalles.- Genji estaba encantado con la situación, claro que si, como no.- Oh, dios mio, es fabuloso, ¿fue cuando os enfrentasteis? ¿La emoción de la caza? ¿La visión de su trasero al apuntarle con tu arco?

Apretó la mandíbula. Pero ya era tarde, notaba el calor extendiéndose por su cuello y sus orejas hasta que le ardió toda la cara por el rubor. Genji NUNCA soltaba a su presa.

\- Basta.- Suplicó Hanzo.

\- Pero si es fantástico.- Genji dio palmas.- Por favor, estoy totalmente a favor... me encanta.

En aquel momento Hanzo comprendió que su verdadera penitencia era convivir con su hermano.

* * *

 ** **Nota de la Autora:**** Amo a los hermanos Shimada, cuando escribo a ambos todo sale solo. Los noodle dragons son una mezcla de gato, comadreja y legendario poder de honor y gloria, combinación catastrófica.


	4. Desde la Tumba

**Capítulo 4. Desde la tumba**

Por extraño que pudiese resultarle, McCree había acabado acostumbrándose a la dinámica de la nueva Overwatch, no iba a todas las misiones, tenía ojos para ver en qué equipos encajaba mejor, cubriendo las debilidades de los demás y no cruzándose en el camino del resto.

Las cosas que eran capaces de hacer los más jóvenes no dejaban de sorprenderle. Se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, pese a que todos tenían un bagaje a sus espaldas, había categorías claras en el equipo. La vieja guardia eran los cimientos, los recién llegados la vanguardia que llevaba la verdadera bandera, y luego había… un punto intermedio.

Él estaba en el punto intermedio, no era parte de los cimientos, pero había visto demasiado de estos, estaba tocado por la vieja Overwatch, pero a diferencia de Genji no se había reciclado.

Curiosamente Hanzo Shimada parecía estar en su misma situación, estaba allí, pero no formaba parte intrínseca del grupo, no era de la vieja guardia, debería ser sangre nueva, pero no estaba allí por ser el impulso de algo nuevo si no para pagar deudas viejas.

Se complementaban bien, ambos atacaban a distancia y tenían buen ojo para la estrategia, los puntos ciegos, las vías de escape. Cuando iban con el equipo cubrían todas las debilidades del resto. Las misiones iban como la seda incluso con la falta de disciplina.

La misión en Numbani en toda lógica debería haber acabado fatal, con el equipo separado, el plan por el desagüe y cada uno tomando decisiones por su cuenta. McCree había acabado cara a cara con un Omnic impresionante llamado Orisha que había intentado cobrar su recompensa.

Ahora el omnic y su creadora, una niña prodigio local llamada Efi, se habían unido a Overwath de forma más o menos oficial, y todo había salido, contra todo pronóstico, bien.

Así que ahora estaba en la sala de tiro practicando mientras en otra sala Winston trata de parecer un líder responsable que abronca a los jóvenes alocados que no siguen en plan, cuando todo el mundo le mira como si fuera el ser más adorable del mundo. Ojos de gorila, Winston, eres blandito y todos lo saben.

Preparó a Peacemaker y se dispuso a hacer la ronda de calentamiento cuando se abrió la puerta.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien. Te he interrumpido.

Hanzo Shimada. No tiene ni idea de porqué, pero el otro hombre parecía desconfiar de él, probablemente estaba cabreado por haber tenido que perseguirle por un malentendido, sus disculpas habían sido muy mecánicas.

En el campo de batalla todo iba como la seda, pero fuera de él Hanzo le miraba con una intensidad que parecía querer atravesarle el alma. Cada dos por tres McCree se sentía observado, aunque Deadeye no le advertía de nada, y era Hanzo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, intensamente. Y siempre parecía estar allí, atento.

\- No importa, aún no he empezado.

\- Entonces me gustaría, si no es molestia, observar.

McCree asintió con cierta extrañeza, no sería la primera vez que tuviese espectadores. Pero esta vez era Hanzo Shimada, peligroso cazador, ex -yakuza, oni, con una voz que le hacía temblar las rodillas y un atractivo evidente que iba con medio torso al descubierto…

Concéntrate, McCree, el tipo te odia. Y es más peligroso que un mono con una ballesta.

* * *

Hanzo sabía que este no era fuerte. Lo cual era inaceptable.

Mientras observaba a Jesse McCree disparar a los blancos móviles, un ejercicio de principiante que el otro completó a la perfección esperada, comprendía que su táctica de observar y seguirle con la mirada no estaba teniendo el efecto de transmitir su interés, o más bien un interés positivo.

El problema era que la seducción nunca formó parte del arsenal de habilidades en que había sido entrenado y que había perfeccionado durante años. Era atractivo, era consciente de ello y había recibido numerosas ofertas amatorias a lo largo de su vida como para estar convencido de la veracidad de dicha afirmación. Cuando había deseado a alguien, lo había obtenido, directamente.

Tenía un problema, y cuando Hanzo Shimada tenía un problema lo solucionaba. Siempre.

Deseaba a Jesse McCree, no era solo un cuerpo atractivo y un rostro a la par, era un oponente respetable, un soldado, y además era poseedor de un poder espiritual notable que así mismo despertaba a sus dragones. Era perfecto.

Pero carecía de las habilidades para transmitir su interés sin ser… avasallador. No podía sencillamente acercarse y darle su tarjeta con una dirección y una hora… no era esa clase de hombre, ya no. Por primera vez en su vida Hanzo Shimada se había decidido a cortejar a alguien y era algo que jamás había tenido que hacer.

De hecho, cuando eventualmente el clan hubiese decidido que debía casarse, el acuerdo se hubiera formalizado entre familias, la novia habría sido elegida concienzudamente y todo habría sido organizado por terceras partes.

Estaba dolorosamente falto de herramientas para la tarea. Y sus dragones no ayudaban.

_{Da caza a un enemigo suyo y ofrécele su cabeza en una cesta de regalo, eso le complacerá}_

_{No, no, no, su compañero espiritual preferirá a la presa viva para devorarla}_

Los consejos de cortejo de los dragones no eran muy ortodoxos. Al menos habían dejado de sugerir que le secuestrase (de nuevo) y se lo llevase a una cueva hasta que accediese a ser su pareja, o que le diese sacos de oro para demostrar que podía mantenerle… a veces los espíritus eran un poco arcaicos.

Tras la misión, McCree se había retirado el chaleco antibalas y el poncho, de modo que estaba haciendo la práctica en mangas de camisa. Incluso habiendo visto su torso desnudo previamente, Hanzo podía apreciar la estética de la camisa arremangada, los dos botones sueltos que dejaban ver las clavículas y el vello del pecho... el encanto de abrir un regalo botón a botón, la tela tensándose sobre los fuertes hombros… Aunque se atrevería a afirmar que el punto fuerte de McCree eran sus piernas, buenas piernas, largas.

Si seguía mirándolo así tendría que retirarse para darse alivio y no era su intención sufrir en silencio aquella situación si no ponerle remedio.

\- No parece un desafío, ¿estarías interesado en un rival?

McCree se volvió mientras recargaba y sonrió.

\- ¿Ofreces uno? No sé, pareces un tipo muy competitivo, odiaría dejarte en mal lugar.

Provocador. Hanzo se puso en pie y preparó su arco.

\- Creo que alguien necesita un poco de humildad.

\- Le dijo la sartén al cazo.

Comenzaron con un ejercicio sencillo de puntería, pero estaba claro que estaba muy por debajo del nivel de ambos, empate, ninguno fallaba, pasaron a objetivos en movimiento, con “civiles” a evitar, y siguió siendo un empate. Mientras pasaban la tercera ronda comenzaron a intentar distraerse mutuamente.

\- El revolver es mejor, no tengo que recargar constantemente, tú tienes que sacar una flecha para cada impacto.

\- A ojos de un indocumentado quizá, pero mi arco me da una mayor versatilidad, como ya pudiste comprobar en primera persona.

McCree soltó una carcajada y Hanzo casi falló el disparo. Eso había estado cerca.

\- Bueno, eso lo reconozco.

\- Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Ouch, compañero, no sé si me halagas o me insultas.

Un breve intermedio en mitad de la prueba, estar de pie disparando podía resultar más tenso que moverse. Hanzo estiró las piernas, desentumeciendo sus rodillas, McCree aprovechó para encenderse un cigarro y estirar los brazos… y gruñir con placer al hacer crujir su espalda. Hanzo no pudo contener un ahogado gemido que se apresuró a disimular tirando de su tobillo.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Mis… jika tabi necesitan una revisión, la cybernética necesita mantenimiento.

\- Que te lo mire Mercy, es muy buena.

\- Sin embargo creo recordar que tu llevaste tu brazo a Torbjörn cuando sufrió ese cortocircuito hace unos días.

El pistolero pareció un poco incómodo y luego hizo un gesto vago hacia su brazo y las mejoras cybernéticas de Hanzo.

\- Mi brazo es una quincalla, prefiero no molestar a Mercy, no es trabajo delicado.

Hanzo no inquirió más, estaba claro que era una excusa para no ir a ver a la doctora, había resquemor ahí, quizá ecos del pasado. La doctora parecía ser una mujer encantadora y Genji la tenía en muy alta estima.

Dejó de pensar en la buena doctora inmediatamente cuando vio que McCree se sacaba la camisa de dentro de los pantalones. Era un gesto completamente casual, poniéndose cómodo, pero Hanzo notó como el traidor rubor se extendía por su rostro al ver brevemente la piel morena y el pelo oscuro del ombligo.

Ya le había visto el pecho desnudo, no podía perder los papeles de esa manera. El pistolero le estaba volviendo loco, ¿era también cosa de su espíritu?

_{No notamos nada}_ Le aseguro Udon.

Continuaron el duelo, y Hanzo comprobó que el pistolero usaba toda argucia posible para distraerle, expulsaba el humo en su dirección, silbaba, ambos sabían que hacer fallar al otro era la única manera de salir del desempate.

\- Si no supiera que es la forma tradicional de disparar diría que el espectáculo del tatuaje está destinado a levantarme los ánimos. - Ronroneó Jesse dedicándole una media sonrisa extremadamente seductora con el cigarro entre los labios.

Y el tiro de Hanzo se desvió unos milímetros. Miró moverse el objetivo móvil y luego miró de nuevo a Jesse, que silbaba de forma exagerada, con clara indicación de que sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Sabía de los deseos de Hanzo? ¿O más bien había jugado la baza de desconcentrarle con algo totalmente fuera de lugar? Hanzo frunció el ceño, no iba a perder, no había perdido jamás en su vida una competición.

\- Ahora entiendo esa bandolera de balas bajo el cinturón, es para disimular esos ánimos que te levanto.

El disparo de McCree salió desviado por mucho. El vaquero se quedó mirando a Hanzo, boquiabierto, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

La voz de Athena por los altavoces sobresaltó a ambos sobremanera.

*Reunión convocada por Winston en la sala de conferencias, se solicita a todos los agentes de Overwatch su presencia en dicha sala lo antes posible. *

* * *

Jesse enfundó su pistola y trató de mantener la calma, dios, aquello le había pillado totalmente desprevenido, no había esperado… Hanzo era siempre tan… serio, no podía creerse como le había devuelto la jugada. Realmente era un oni.

Y si, ahora mismo agradecía mucho la bandolera.

\- Parece que nuestra competición queda suspensa. - Trató de bromear mientras se ajustaba el sombrero y se encaminaba a la puerta.

\- De momento.

Demonio de hombre. Es como si siguiera en su punto de mira.

Entró en la sala de conferencias seguido de Hanzo, lo que hizo que Genji, que ya estaba allí, les hiciese gestos para que se sentasen a su lado. Pero solo Hanzo respondió, Jesse se quedó paralizado en la puerta, mirando paralizado a las dos personas de pelo blanco, cano, que estaban en pie junto a Winston.

Tracer estaba aferrada a Jack Morrison, Soldado 76, agarrada como si el otro hombre fuese a desvanecerse en el aire si le soltaba, no dejaba que balbucear lo alegre que estaba de que el otro estuviese vivo. El soldado había tenido el detalle de apartarse la máscara para revelar sin dudas su identidad.

Winston parecía a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo.

McCree ya había visto a Jack, su encuentro en México ya había sido suficientemente traumático y desagradable. Cuando el otro hombre le había intentado convencer de que debía responder a la llamada de Winston, Jesse le había dejado clara su opinión.

* * *

_Necesitan a Jack Morrison. Pero estas aquí dando órdenes a quien nunca las ha recibido de ti en vez de con ellos._

* * *

Así que al final Morrison había decidido dejar de hacerse el muerto. Bueno, eso estaba bien. Los agentes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, el gran Jack Morrison, el héroe de leyenda, el que tenía una estatua gigantesca en homenaje.

Era normal que eclipsara a la segunda persona, una mujer con un parche en un ojo, un paño azul sobre la cabeza y aires de abuelita tan solo socavados por el rifle de francotirador a su espalda.

Muchos no la reconocerían, llevaba mas tiempo “muerta” que Jack Morrison. Ana Amari.

Jesse McCree no puede soportarlo, Ana Amari ha jugado a hacerse la muerta. Sabiendo que Soldado 76 es Jack Morrison, viendo a Amari viva, es fácil deducir que se trata de Bastet, la otra justiciera misteriosa de El Cairo.

Jesse había perdido el brazo en la misión de buscar a Amari. Aquella emboscada aún se repetía en sus pesadillas, se despertaba en medio de la noche y rodaba hasta una esquina con la pistola en la mano, apuntando a todas partes en la penumbra, con Deadeye gruñendo en su cabeza, convencidos ambos de estar en el sueño, rodeados de enemigos.

Eventualmente la gente dejó de arremolinarse en torno a Morrison y muchos gritaron entusiasmados al ver a Amari, la leyenda perdida, Reindhart no cabía en sí de gozo, pero podía notar que bajo aquella alegría el gigante estaba algo confundido.

Al menos Jesse no era el único que sentía traicionado. Habían abandonado el barco, le habían dejado tirado… los dos, haciéndose los muertos.

Todo el mundo había salvado su pellejo y le habían dejado atrás. McCree dio media vuelta y salió de la sala a paso ligero. Aquella broma había ido demasiado lejos.

Le pareció oír su nombre, pero no se volvió. Fue hasta su habitación y preparó el petate, se marchaba. No se quedaría allí a estar rodeado de fantasmas, la época de sonreír y aguantar el dolor de las puñaladas había sido demasiado dura, no podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Tenía pocas cosas que llevarse, así que terminó de empaquetar en cuestión de minutos, la costumbre de no tener más hogar que el que llevaba encima. Se cargó el desvencijado petate a la espalda y dio un ultimo repaso, lo tenía todo.

Estaba en la plataforma principal, saliendo por la puerta, cuando le detuvo una silueta esperándole. Hanzo Shimada.

\- Te marchas.

\- Siempre atento, ¿has venido a detenerme? Porque esta vez no…

El otro negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

\- Ignoro la causa de la partida, pero venía tan solo a despedirme, le diré a Genji que tenías un compromiso ineludible.

Se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, quizá bromear sobre ser secuestrado de nuevo, sobre todo tras descubrir que el otro tenía un sutil sentido del humor. Pero no quería dudar en su decisión de marcharse.

Por desgracia había dado tiempo a otros de alcanzarle.

\- ¡McCree!

Morrison. Al menos no era Amari. El soldado llevaba el visor de nuevo, caminó hasta ellos con aquel aire de autoridad que tenía de forma natural.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A todas partes, 76, es lo que tenemos los vagabundos.

\- Hablemos en privado.

\- No. - McCree dejó el petate en el suelo. - Te presento a Hanzo Shimada, si va a formar parte de Overwatch se merece conocer de primera mano la clase de capullo que eres.

\- Jesse, hemos vuelto por…

\- ¡¿Sabías que Amari estaba viva y no me lo dijiste?! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- No es tan reciente como pueda parecer, pero ella me pidió discreción McCree, igual que tu respetaste mi anonimato.

Increíble, como si tener la decencia de no traicionar el secreto de un agente fuese lo mismo que engañar a familiares y amigos.

\- Oh no, no trates de hacer que sea lo mismo, no lo es, yo no he fingido haber estirado la pata mientras la gente llora mi muerte.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero hemos vuelto, hemos venido a ayudar, y me tranquiliza mucho que estés aquí.

\- Que bien que estés tranquilo, porque yo me voy…

\- Eres objetivo de Talon, interceptamos una comunicación, te han rastreado. Van a por ti, debes quedarte.

Jesse no se molestó en contestar, era objetivo de mucha gente, no se escondería en Gibraltar. No con Morrison, no con Amari, era demasiado para él. Recogió el petate y dio la espalda a Morrison y a la base. Tan solo dedicó un saludo con el sombrero a Hanzo, que había permanecido allí en silencio, seguramente estaba incomodo, aunque no lo parecía.

Para su sorpresa Hanzo se adelantó y le dio… ¿una tarjeta?

\- Mi número.

Jesse cogió la tarjeta con cierta reticencia, era la tarjeta de negocios de un restaurante italiano y el arquero había escrito su número en el dorso.

\- Si necesitas que te… secuestren.

No pudo evitar una carcajada que le sentó mejor que ninguna otra, maldito Shimada.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, compañero.

Hanzo asiente, echará de menos no conocerle mejor, pero no se quedará allí ni un minuto más. El vaquero abandona el rodeo.

* * *

Quiere detener a Jesse, pero no se le ocurre cómo, ciertamente salir tras él exigiendo que permanezca en Overwatch para poder cumplir a la vez con el deber a su hermano y con sus propias y lúbricas fantasías no es un argumento de peso. Hanzo solo puede apretar los puños y acallar las voces de sus dragones exigiendo que recupere inmediatamente al objeto de su interés.

El hombre conocido como Soldado 76, en realidad Jack Morrison, no era como Hanzo lo había imaginado. Ciertamente la información de que disponía era básicamente la misma que poseía cualquier civil más unos datos extra sobre el programa de supersoldados que habían hecho los americanos. El tipo había sido presentado como un paladín de los valores de la libertad, la seguridad y el progreso, y si bien su reputación había salido algo malparada tras la caída en desgracia de Overwatch, esta había acabado superando las críticas, como toda leyenda hacía, sobre todo una vez moría el portador del mito.

Hanzo había supuesto que todo sería fachada, que sería un americano arrogante y falso, una sonrisa falsa plastificada para encandilar a las cámaras y dirigentes de medio mundo con todas las cartas a favor. Jack Morrison era el agradable chico de Indiana criado en una granja, el rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta, el yerno ideal.

Ciertamente los años habían pasado por él, no tanto como debería físicamente, pero Hanzo empezaba a pensar que no había cambiado mucho en lo importante. Hanzo reconocía a un general, un guía de hombres, cuando lo veía. Uno que estaba cansado, pero no podía evitar seguir cuidando a sus soldados.

El soldado 76 se quedó unos minutos esperando a que McCree desapareciera en las calles de Gibraltar, de camino seguramente a España, y después su gesto denotó un profundo suspiro. Ahora tenía la atención del otro hombre sobre él, y Hanzo hubiese jurado que el visor rojo… era capaz de transmitir una expresión de irritación.

\- ¿Shimada? ¿El hermano de Genji Shimada?

\- Así es.

Genji había servido a las ordenes de este hombre tras el desmantelamiento del comando de operaciones especiales Blackwatch. Y sin duda conocía todos los detalles de la historia de los Shimada, y no estaba nada contento de tenerle allí.

\- Ya hablaremos tu y yo… ¿qué ha sido eso de bromear sobre un secuestro?

No iban a llevarse bien. Hanzo se cruzó de brazos. McCree detestaba a aquel hombre, y su regreso con aquella mujer había provocado que este se marchara. Oh no, no le caía bien.

\- No es asunto suyo, soldado 76, puede presentar sus quejas a Winston.

Morrison no parecía convencido, pero le importaba poco. Esta era la nueva Overwatch y Jack Morrison estaba muerto, el soldado 76 no era el líder de nada. Ahora Hanzo tenía asuntos urgentes, uno era informar a su hermano de la marcha de su amigo, lo segundo era averiguar por sus propias fuentes cuanto peligro corría realmente Jesse McCree.

* * *

Encontró a Reaper agazapado en una cornisa, escudriñando las calles de La Línea, Cadiz. Por supuesto Sombra no estaba en persona, su holograma se podía manifestar a través de los diversos emisores de las calles, cámaras de seguridad, dispositivos personales, televisores… la gente estaba dolorosamente desprotegida, era demasiado fácil.

-Hey, Gabe, ¿cómo estamos hoy? ¿haciendo el batman?

\- No me llames así. - Gruñó el otro, irritado.

Sombra se echó a reír, su holograma se distorsionó brevemente. La máscara de Reaper no dejaba espacio para la expresión facial, pero estaba compensado con su lenguaje corporal. Gabriel Reyes, o lo que quedaba de él, era más expresivo de lo que podía pensarse a simple vista. En el campo de batalla luchaba con la furia y la risa de un demente, y muchos cometían el error de pensar que aquel odio desenfrenado reducía su inteligencia o su genio táctico. Había sido el comandante de Blackwatch y se había ganado ese puesto.

\- Vale, vale… te interesará saber que Talon ha enviado un equipo a por tu pistolero.

Reaper se giró levemente y la miró, o mas bien miró su proyección, pero el efecto era el mismo.

\- No es sabio jugar a dos bandas, Sombra, no conmigo.

\- No soy la única fuente de inteligencia de Akande, jefe, la nueva Overwatch hace mucho ruido, sobre todo el último numerito.

\- Cuantos.

\- Una unidad de reconocimiento además de Widowmaker y el propio Doomfist.

Reaper se puso en pie, evidentemente no esperaba aquello, la propia Sombra había sido la primera sorprendida al enterarse de que Akande, el líder de Talon iba a ocuparse directamente de contactar con McCree. Habían estado intentando rastrearlo desde el asalto al tren, con poca fortuna gracias a la vida nómada del propio hombre.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Reaper recibió un comunicado del líder de Talon, informándole de que iban a contactar con McCree.

\- Dije que yo me ocuparía de este objetivo.

\- Y no has considerado informar de que ya le habías encontrado. Sabes que aprecio tu iniciativa, pero te extralimitas.

\- Si ve a operativos de Talon no se parará a hablar, atacará, no te conviene. Yo hablaré con él, a solas. Retírate.

\- Tuviste tu oportunidad.

Era una lección. un juego de poder. Habían tenido aquella conversación antes, Doomfist quería reclutar a McCree, Reaper también… pero tenían líneas divergentes respecto al cómo y el porqué. Sombra tenía una línea de investigación jugosa al respecto, y ver desarrollarse el drama entre bambalinas era sencillamente delicioso.

McCree era un misterio, el pistolero tenía un truco, un truco increíble. Sombra había escarbado en los archivos secretos de Talon como una posesa para averiguar porqué todo el mundo estaba tan interesado en el tipo. Y lo que había encontrado era increíble.

Los archivos científicos y médicos de Moira tenían una encriptación absolutamente diabólica, pero los datos militares no eran tan duros de romper, y muchos soldados llevaban cámaras incorporadas a sus trajes para transmitir las operaciones.

El mal de ojo, pero a lo bestia. Sombra había dado saltitos por la habitación, no había estado tan emocionada desde que había visto a los dragones de los Shimada en acción, wow, eso era mágico.

Era evidente porqué Reaper se ponía nervioso cuando salía el tema. Puede que todos estuviesen en Talon, pero eran alianzas que duraban tanto como el poder que tenían unos sobre otros. La mesa de líderes solo aparentaba un equilibrio de poder.

Doomfist tenía muy claro que McCree tenía que ser sometido al tratamiento que había producido a Widowmaker, un lavado de cerebro, un asesino bajo el completo control de Talon, o más concretamente del propio Akande.

Reaper se oponía, decía que el proceso no garantizaba el éxito ni que la habilidad de McCree se mantuviera indemne. Que era más valioso con el cerebro intacto.

Era evidente que Akande quería un arma que pudiese usar contra Reaper, una baza de control sobre el peligroso agente, por si un día se enfrentaban por el poder. Un tipo que podía matar con la mirada muy bien podía matar a Reaper, freír sus sinapsis o lo que fuera que hacía.

Lo que Sombra no sabía era si Reaper preferiría ver a McCree vivo bajo el control de Akande… o muerto por su propia mano.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Y otro capítulo más, con un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. Muchas gracias por los Kudos y saludos. 


	5. Por un puñado de dólares

**Capítulo 5. Por un puñado de dólares**

McCree se sorprendió a si mismo mirando atrás por las calles, vislumbrando el peñón de Gibraltar, buscándolo con la mirada a medida que se alejaba. Preguntándose si al limitarse a huir estaba siendo infantil.

¿Jack y Ana aparecían y el se marchaba como un niño con una pataleta? ¿Si ellos vienen a la casa del árbol entonces yo me voy? Se puso a dar vueltas por las calles, irritado consigo mismo y con todos los demás. Había sido impulsivo pero la verdad era que realmente había estado horrorizado por la traición.

Ana Amari viva, el mazazo era demasiado fuerte, todos aquellos años, mientras él vagaba completamente solo, dejado de lado, pensando que sencillamente era el superviviente cuando en realidad era el abandonado. Sabían que él estaba por ahí, solo, perseguido por la ley, cazado por cazarrecompensas y antiguos enemigos, sobreviviendo, y no le habían llamado, no le habían dicho nada. Ana Amari primero, luego Genji se había marchado sin decir nada a nadie, luego la destrucción de Overwatch, Jack… parecía que solo Gabriel había sido realmente arrebatado de su lado. Todos los demás habían hecho sus vidas sin él.

El resto de la nueva Overwatch no tenían la culpa, pero… le dolía. Dolía demasiado, todo el mundo había seguido adelante. McCree siguió andando, era tan fácil como ir a la estación de autobuses, un viaje corto, a Marbella quizás, desde allí decidiría el siguiente destino. O quizás hacer la ruta de la plata…

El viaje en autobús fue un infierno, estaba casi mareado.

Notaba a Deadeye tenso, lo cual le hacía notar una desagradable presión en las sienes, había aprendido a reconocer aquello como un síntoma de su propia ansiedad, como cuando tenía pesadillas y su fiel don se ponía histérico, intentando destruir lo que no era real.

No quería irse. Le había gustado tener un hogar, tener compañía… sentir a alguien cubriendo sus espaldas. Mierda. Mierda. No sabía que hacer. Sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo. El teléfono personal de Hanzo.

Podía llamar a cualquiera, a Winston, a Genji, podía poner cualquier excusa. Qué había necesitado aclarar las ideas, tomar el aire, y volver, dolería en el orgullo, pero no sería la primera vez que se tragaba el orgullo y aceptaba la realidad.

Pero Amari y Morrison seguirían allí.

Podía llamar a Hanzo y preguntarle como iban las cosas y si quería secuestrarle y llevarle de vuelta… y preguntarle si se veía capaz de levantarle en brazos…

Cuando bajó del autobús solo pudo culparse a sí mismo de estar tan ensimismado de no ver al individuo que le siguió desde el lavabo de la estación y de la emboscada que le tendieron en la cafetería de esta.

Jesse pidió un café y se quedó mirando un rato el número de la tarjeta, no sabía porqué estaba tan nervioso, era estúpido, solo tenía que marcar el número y usar todo su encanto, saludar, preguntarle si le había echado de menos aquellas tres horas…

Para ser alguien que había perfeccionado el arte de la seducción rápida, estaba muy anquilosado. En Blackwatch no había tenido tiempo de tener relaciones, la idea de una pareja estable se antojaba casi cómica, nunca sabía donde iba a estar, las únicas relaciones estables eran con sus compañeros de equipo. Las parejas que había tenido habían sido siempre esporádicas, gente desconocida en bares, la rara pero encantadora relación de una semana allá donde decidiese ir en unas raras vacaciones.

Hanzo entraba en la categoría compañero de trabajo y McCree recordaba muy bien el consejo de Reyes al respecto, “donde tengas la olla no pongas la polla”.

Consejo en el que Jesse había pensado muchas veces cuando veía a Reyes y Morrison interactuar, los primeros años, antes de que la tensión por la corrupción, la prensa y los superiores se volviese insoportable, cuando pensaba que era imposible que aquellos dos no estuviesen casados.

Ya no estaba en Blackwatch… marcó el número y esperó.

\- Cuelga el teléfono.

El cañón de la pistola se clavó en sus costillas y Jesse colgó el teléfono inmediatamente. Imbécil. Idiota. Se había pasado meses en equipo y ya se había ablandado tanto que le emboscaban en una cafetería a plena luz del día. Ni siquiera había sido advertido por Deadeye, nervioso como había estado.

\- Eh, amigo, no hace falta ser tan intenso.

\- Un francotirador te está apuntando, si yo caigo disparará a matar.

\- Habéis hecho los deberes, muy bien. Un notable alto para el caballero.

Sonrió afablemente sabía que eso ponía histéricos a los soldados, porque este no era un cazarrecompensas, Jesse reconocía el estilo militar cuando lo veía. Echó un vistazo alrededor, con disimulo.

El francotirador no parecía ser un farol. Alguien había dejado estratégicamente abiertas unas ventanas altar para facilitar las cosas, y el edificio de enfrente tenía una planta vacía. No podía haber sido más evidente.

En ese momento un hombre entró en el concurrido bar y se sentó en una mesa de la esquina, de la cual se levantaron y marcharon inmediatamente dos mujeres vestidas con uniforme de policías. Y que evidentemente no eran tales. Las falsas agentes se pusieron cómodas en la barra, en una zona desde la cual podrían actuar si las cosas se ponían feas para su jefe.

Pero no era como si el jefe necesitara guardaespaldas.

El mismísimo Doomfist, Akande Ogundimu, combatiente, estratega, visionario, el hombre que había convertido Talon en una organización cuyos objetivos iban mucho mas allá de limitarse a ganar dinero por vías fraudulentas. Akande era un hombre peligroso con un plan.

Nunca se había enfrentado a Doomfist, pero sabía que Winston, Tracer y Genji lo habían hecho… y que no había sido nada fácil incluso siendo un tres contra uno.

\- Hablarás con él, si haces un solo gesto que…

\- Relájate, soldadito. Bang bang, ya lo sé, no soy nuevo.

Suspiró, se ajustó el sombrero, para nerviosismo del imbécil que tenía al lado y se encaminó hacia la mesa en la que Akande esperaba. El tipo era enorme, una torre de hombre, un tamaño y una fuerza parejas a su inteligencia. No pasaba desapercibido por su corpulencia, pero los demás transeúntes no se paraban a mirar, Akande vestía como un hombre de negocios y ojeaba un periódico extranjero, eso le volvía invisible con tanta eficacia como el estilo de turista yanqui lo hacía por McCree cuando se quitaba el traje de vaquero.

Akande levantó la vista el periódico.

\- Señor McCree, se parece mucho a un hombre cuya cabeza vale 60 millones de dólares.

\- Y usted, Ogundimu, se parece mucho a alguien que no los va a cobrar.

El tipo sonrió levemente y McCree tuvo completa seguridad de que era un hombre que podía pasar de encandilarte con una oferta y luego arrancarte la cabeza con una mano sin que se le arrugara el traje, no necesitaba al francotirador para nada. La pregunta era si no solo le mataría si no si mataría también a los civiles a su alrededor.

\- Ha sido difícil de encontrar hasta ahora.

\- Una llamada de teléfono hubiese bastado, ¿sabe?

\- Prefiero dar un toque personal a las ofertas laborales.

\- Una oferta de Talon. - McCree escupió en el vaso de refresco vacío de la mesa al pronunciar el nombre de la organización.

\- La nueva Talon.

\- Que ahora es una ONG que ayuda a huérfanos y viudas, como he podido no verlo.

Akande frunció el ceño y su mano derecha se cerró en un puño sobre la mesa. Era casi imposible percibir los aumentos del brazo, los informes decían que casi lo había perdido por completo, mutilado durante los últimos días del conflicto de la Crisis Omnic, en la juventud de Akande. La tecnología de la empresa familiar había hecho maravillas, una fusión orgánica y cibernética a nivel extraordinario.

La familia que comía bocadillos terminó y se marchó.

\- Irrelevante, usted es un soldado de fortuna, un mercenario, y estoy dispuesto a ofrecer un sueldo acorde a sus habilidades.

\- Soy independiente, no trabajo a sueldo. - Vigiló las salidas, pero tenía mala pinta, y dudaba que Akande fuese un hombre que aceptara un no por respuesta, no cuando se había molestado en ir en persona. - No es nada personal, tan solo le he cogido gusto a la vida en solitario.

\- Sin embargo, juraría que ha vuelto a trabajar a tiempo completo con… una organización ilegalizada.

El bastardo lucía muy satisfecho, oh si, puede que la Comisión Internacional de Justicia no hubiese actuado aún contra la nueva Overwatch, seguramente el papeleo estaba siendo draconiano, pero tarde o temprano lo haría. Y notarían el calor.

Las chicas que tomaban refrescos fueron al baño.

\- Me pagan. - No era del todo mentira, todos tenían un sueldo asignado.

\- Sabe, McCree, el bando vencedor pagaría mucho más. Quizá podría comprarse ropa de verdad.

Una burla a su atuendo de vaquero, nts nts, triste.

\- ¿Mi ropa? ¿Has visto alguna de las cosas que lleváis en Talon? He visto a vuestro asesino gótico, Akande, ¿tenéis un grupo tributo de Kiss?

Como respuesta Akande le pasó una tarjeta-monedero, dejándola frente a él en la mesa, Jesse estuvo muy tentado de limitarse a romperla en dos, pero fingió interés, cogió la tarjeta y la activó.

Era mucho dinero. Muchísimo. La idea de que Talon pudiese permitirse mover tanta cantidad para contratar a un hombre era terrorífica.

\- Desde luego sabes hacer que un hombre se sienta apreciado.

\- También podemos ofrecer mejoras.

\- Mejoras.

\- Sé lo que es perder el uso de un brazo, la herramienta de trabajo de un hombre.

No estaba mal como intento de establecer simpatía. Brazo derecho, brazo izquierdo. La prótesis cibernética del nigeriano era una obra de arte, McCree podía imaginar que el tipo incluso podía olvidar que era artificial, él no tenía esa suerte.

Una pareja terminó su café y se levantó de la mesa.

Volvería a trabajar con una sola mano antes que trabajar para Talon. Era solo un brazo, podía vivir con un solo brazo y la conciencia tranquila. Había cosas más importantes.

\- Es una oferta tentadora.

\- Es la única oferta, McCree, no se repetirá.

La amenaza velada era evidente. Jesse sonrió, se repantingó y sacó un cigarro, suave, relajado, todo iba bien.

\- Hacía años que no me sentía tan especial, permítame sentirme deseado unos minutos, no estoy acostumbrado a ello, ¿sabe? - Rebuscó y sacó su encendedor.

\- No soy un hombre con tiempo…

Solo quedaban cuatro civiles. Dos estaban en el baño, la camarera estaba agachada guardando unos vasos, el que quedaba trabajando con el ordenador estaba a solo dos pasos de la salida. Sabía que los que quedaban estaban con Talon.

McCree arrojó la granada de luz sobre la mesa y disparó contra la alarma de incendios.

* * *

No estaba mal. Con dos cojones, gilipollas, pero con dos cojones.

Sombra pasaba de cámara a cámara, había hackeado el sistema de seguridad de la cafetería y de tráfico, y seguía con interés las peripecias del pistolero. La granada de luz había evitado que Widowmaker hiciese blanco (de todas formas, sabía de buena tinta que para esa misión Amelie llevaba munición no letal, Akande quería a McCree vivo), y la alarma de incendios había provocado suficiente caos inicial.

Ahora el pistolero jugaba al ratón y al gato por las calles, mientras la gente corría aterrorizada por el tiroteo. En contra de McCree jugaba su evidente preocupación por las bajas colaterales, evitaba las multitudes, cambiaba de rumbo para no involucrar a los civiles… pobre corazón blando.

\- Tu chico, no lo hace mal, mira, otros dos agentes de Talon fuera de juego, McCree 4- Talon 0. Buen marcador.

\- Concéntrate en la misión. - Gruñó el otro por el comunicador.

\- ¿La tuya o la de Akande?

Otra sucesión de disparos y otros dos agentes de Talon mordiendo el polvo. Pero Sombra, desde su privilegiada posición de observadora podía ver que eso no importaba. Akande estaba dando órdenes con toda precisión, McCree estaba siendo conducido como un ternero al matadero. Doomfist era un estratega experto en usar las debilidades de sus enemigos, y había calado al pistolero al instante, usando a los civiles asustados, cerrando salidas. McCree saldría justo frente a Widowmaker.

Amelie Lacroix, armada y lista para el blanco.

* * *

McCree corría y disparaba, se cubría y rodaba, iba bien. Podía hacer esto.

El corazón le galopaba en el pecho y a su pesar tenía que admitir el miedo. Recordaba Polonia, las calles, la emboscada, la artillería pesada viniendo a por él. Esta vez era de día, y las calles estaban llenas de gente que podía salir herida. Era aún peor.

Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Todos los sonidos le hacían volverse, girar, había demasiados sonidos. Gritos.

Estaba solo, y esta vez era culpa suya. Estaba solo de nuevo.

Disparó con precisión y otro agente de Talon cae en el sitio, saltó sobre su cadáver caliente y salió hacia delante, si consiguiese llegar a la plaza podría…

_Delante, la tela de la araña._

Paró en seco en el umbral del callejón, un proyectil impactó justo a sus pies, le hubiese dado a él mismo de no haberse detenido al instante. Deadeye, siempre alerta a lo importante. Pero el francotirador, la araña… era muy bueno. Las lecciones de Amari sobre disparo con rifle de francotirador llenaron su cabeza cuando la araña disparó de nuevo corrigiendo a toda velocidad y le impactó en la pierna antes de que pudiera retirarse.

No dolía tanto como esperaba, pero no tenía tiempo de mirarse la herida, se descubre pudiendo correr por la plaza, disparando contra Widowmaker, pues sin duda es ella, una ráfaga de balas para cubrirse, hasta llegar a la pequeña iglesia de la esquina, un buen sitio donde ocultarse unos minutos.

\- ¡Me acojo a sagrado! - Gritó con una carcajada nerviosa nada mas atravesar el portón de una patada.

No había nadie, gracias a Dios, así que cerró las puertas y tomó aire. Entonces descubrió que el impacto en su pierna era un dardo. ¿Droga, veneno? Empezaba a sentirse mareado.

\- No, no, no, mierda.

Trastabilló hasta un confesionario y se encerró dentro, se sentó en el sitio reservado al cura y amartilló la pistola apuntando a la puerta, ojalá se den prisa, pensó, ojalá entren todos a la carrera y pueda descargar a Deadeye sobre ellos de una sola tanda. Antes de que el hormigueo de los dedos se haga más intenso y no pueda apretar el gatillo. 

_El silencioso vuelo de la lechuza. Frente a nosotros._

Disparó a través de la puerta sin molestarse en abrirla. Unos segundos de silencio después, parecía que hubiese abatido a esa misteriosa lechuza… entonces la niebla negra entró en el pequeño habitáculo.

Pensaría que el espectáculo de pesadilla era una alucinación de no haber visto las imágenes del museo, con aquel monstruo que era Reaper materializándose como una nube de oscuridad. No había esperado poder verlo a distancia tan corta.

No era humo, era como arena, miles de granos de arena minúsculos moviéndose como un enjambre, uniéndose hasta crear la figura vestida de sólido negro, la máscara blanca cerniéndose sobre Jesse. Una lechuza, Deadeye había calado al enemigo.

Iba a disparar, pero la mano, o mas bien la garra, porque el tipo tenía garras metálicas en los guantes, se cerró sobre su muñeca y la retorció dolorosamente.

\- Ingrato, una iglesia no es un refugio.

La voz reverberaba como si fuese múltiple, pero el timbre era familiar, ingrato…

Jesse sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, porque era imposible, porque tenía que ser una alucinación, la droga del disparo, tenía que ser eso, deliraba. No podía ser, tenía que librarse de aquel tipo, movió la mano hacia sus grandas pero antes de que pudiese acercarse el tipo agarró el cinto de estas y lo arrancó.

\- Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes.

No… no… no…

\- ¿Jefe?

La mano que retorcía su muñeca se relajó un poco, pero no cedió su presa.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Huckelberry.

No podía ser. Primero Morrison… luego Amari… y el mismo día Reyes. Era imposible.

\- No puede ser… ¿Gabe? Pero… pero estabas muerto… la explosión….

\- Sssssh, lo sé.

Reaper, no, Gabe, le abrazó. Jesse dejó caer a Peacekeeper y respondió al abrazo con fuerza, apretando, con miedo de que el otro hombre se convirtiese en humo allí mismo. Oh dios, estaba allí, Gabe estaba allí, con él.

\- Lo estabas haciendo bien, nadie sabía donde estabas, lo siento mucho, chico.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Jesse no podía contener el llanto, todo era demasiado intenso. - ¿Eras tú todo este tiempo? ¿Reaper?

\- Era necesario. - Reaper le pasaba las garras por el pelo.

_No. Una trampa. Traición. Traición. Nos ha traicionado. ¡Traición!_

¿Qué? Jesse notó en ese momento la escopeta de Reaper apoyada en su costado, bajo la axila. A esa distancia, con la potencia de tiro de esas cosas… le reventaría, le destrozaría, los pulmones, el corazón...

\- ¿Gabe?

\- No puedo dejar que te cojan, Jessie, no sabes lo que hace esta gente, lo que le hicieron a Amelie te lo harán a ti, y te usarán contra mí.

Le abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho y Jesse tembló con más fuerza.

\- No… no, jefe, ven conmigo, ahora todo es diferente, iremos los dos, juntos otra vez.

\- Overwatch te destruirá como me destruyó a mí, no dejaré que lo hagan.

\- Jefe… por favor…

\- Lo siento tanto, chico, será un instante, ni lo notarás. Yo los destruiré a todos en tu nombre, tranquilo.

Había delirio, locura en la voz de Gabriel, aquello que le había pasado le había destruido. No era él, era una sombra, un pálido reflejo del hombre que le había enseñado todo.

\- Adiós, hijo.

Jesse sollozó. Entonces el mundo estalló en un resplandor azul.

Todo saltó por los aires, Reaper se deshizo entre sus manos, el confesionario se volvió astillas, dos criaturas de leyenda arrasando con todo a su paso. Dragones.

Apenas puede moverse, entre la droga, el pico de adrenalina bajando, puede ver como Reaper se reforma y se enfrenta a las bestias momentáneamente, solo para tener que desvanecerse de nuevo al enfrentar las fauces de puro poder azul.

Un enorme hocico con largos bigotes se acercó a él, olisqueando… Jesse extendió una mano, le costaba coordinar… lo tocó… era sólido… era… cálido… algo en su interior se revuelve, como si Deadeye estuviese aturdido.

\- ¡McCree!

Shimada… Hanzo. Cerró los ojos, estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, estaba dolorido… en ambos sentidos también. Notó como unos fuertes brazos le levantaban del suelo.

\- Lo… sabía…

\- ¿McCree?

\- Sabía que… podrías llevarme en brazos…

Se dejó engullir por la oscuridad, la paz de la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Drama! No puedo escribir solo cosas bonitas porque soy una dramática de la vida. El ritmo de publicación va a bajar porque he vuelto al trabajo, ese loco mundo de publicar capítulo cada semana o menos probablemente no continúe, pero no abandono el fanfic, que no cunda el pánico.

El diseño y el lore de Akande me encanta, creo que el fandom puede hacer oro puro con él.

Un saludo y gracias por leer este fanfic.


	6. Preparado para la verdad

**Capítulo 6. Preparado para la verdad**

McCree estaba sano y salvo. Le había llevado hasta el transporte cargándolo sobre sus hombros. Pese a los comentarios de un drogado McCree sobre “sus fuertes y poderosos brazos”, puntualizados por apretones a sus bíceps, no era fácil llevar en brazos a un hombre de su tamaño. El pistolero se quedaba medio dormido y luego murmuraba incongruencias.

En el transporte ya les esperaban Genji y Tracer. Soldado 76 llegó al poco rato con un recuento de enemigos y un informe de la situación. Ya no había rastro de Talon y las autoridades locales habían retomado el control de la zona.

Amari había llegado mas tarde, algo sobre “enfrentarse a viejas enemigas” y “Gerard tenía mal gusto”, le había bastado un vistazo rápido para asegurar que McCree no corría peligro, le habían disparado con una versión menos eficaz de su propia munición. La francotiradora ya no usaba nunca munición letal.

Talon había querido a McCree vivo. Amari y Morrison habían intercambiado gestos que hablaban a gritos de un conocimiento que solo tenían ellos. Hanzo se cruzó de brazos, él no respondía ante aquella gente y no estaba dispuesto a continuar sin toda la información. La vieja Overwatch había caído presa de secretismos y paranoia.

\- Decidnos lo que sabéis.

\- Shimada, esto no es asunto…

\- Mi hermano tiene razón. - Y Genji hizo hincapié en la palabra hermano. - Esto no es la vieja Overwatch, en la nueva sois recién llegados, de hecho, aun sois meros invitados.

Los veteranos se miraron, Morrison meneó la cabeza contrariado y se sentó. Amari ayudó a Hanzo a sentar a McCree y ponerle el cinturón, y durante el viaje de vuelta les explicó lo que sabían, todo lo ocurrido en Egipto, el proyecto Anubis, el enfrentamiento con Reaper… y la verdad, o al menos toda la verdad que conocían. 

* * *

Hanzo pasó por la enfermería y echó un vistazo al interior, el único paciente estaba dormido, cuando le atendieron tenía algunos rasguños sin importancia, un par de cortes, y la herida más grave era apenas un punzón en el muslo. Y ya estaba curado de todo ello. El arquero entró, no tenía ningún motivo para sentarse a velarlo, no estaba herido, no corría peligro alguno… la base estaba en alerta, todo el mundo al tanto de la cercanía de Talon y el ataque a McCree. Eran un objetivo, iban a por ellos.

Reaper era Gabriel Reyes, héroe de la Crisis Omnic, cofundador de Overwatch, antiguo comandante de Blackwatch, superior de Genji y McCree, amigo y compañero.

Había habido gritos, preguntas, acusaciones… el golpe a la moral había sido duro. Todos tenían teorías, todos tenían algo que decir al respecto.

Widowmaker era Amelie Lacroix, asesina y viuda de Gerard Lacroix, antigua bailarina y ahora francotiradora experta por obra y gracia de manipulaciones genéticas y cibernéticas, incluido un excelente lavado de cerebro.

Viendo el caos y el horror que estas revelaciones habían provocado, Hanzo se alegraba de no haber conocido a ninguna de aquellas personas. La nueva guardia estaba mas tocada por la reacción de los demás y por la revelación de cuan horrendas eran las acciones de Talon. Convertían a amigos en enemigos, corrompían todo lo que tocaban.

Genji estaba visiblemente alterado. Pero estaba claro que era por McCree, daba vueltas y vueltas ante la puerta de la enfermería, finalmente Hanzo le había pedido que dejase de hacerlo y le explicase que demonios significaba aquello.

\- Era como un padre para Jesse. - Genji suspiró. – Eran el dúo inseparable, Reyes era su mentor, su jefe, todo.

\- Entiendo. Un maestro.

Su hermano soltó una carcajada amarga.

\- La ultima vez que hablé con Jesse en Blackwatch… le dije que Reyes era su oyabun, que le utilizaba… no se lo tomó muy bien.

\- No parece que estuvieses desencaminado.

\- Pensé que le había perdido… como a ti.

Oh. Hanzo sintió una opresión en el pecho, la culpa, el dolor, buscó la mano de su hermano y la estrechó. Se habían perdido y reencontrado. No dejaría que Genji le perdiera de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que lo sabe? Es decir… dijiste que les encontraste en la iglesia.

\- No lo sé.

La llamada de McCree, un único tono cortado, había puesto a Hanzo cardíaco, ¿qué significaba? ¿Había pensado llamarle y se había arrepentido? ¿Se había equivocado? Había maldecido no haber contestado lo suficientemente rápido. Había dudado mucho antes de usar la lógica, Jesse McCree le llama y luego corta después de medio tono, no era propio del hombre que había perseguido por media Europa, no, si Jesse le había llamado lo había hecho tras pensarlo, y no al contrario. Por tanto, Jesse se había visto obligado a cortar la llamada.

Sabía que cualquier persona opinaría que estaba cogiendo una teoría por los pelos. Pero Hanzo había dedicado tiempo a estudiar a Jesse McCree, no conocía toda su historia, pero sabía leer su actitud, su estilo.

Jesse McCree era y seguía siendo su presa, y conocía a su presa.

Había acudido de inmediato a su hermano compartiendo sus temores, y cuando este superó la fase de bailar en el sitio diciendo “te ha llamado, te ha llamado, lo sabía” le había ayudado a convencer a Winston de que les permitiese usar el transporte. No había costado demasiado, Morrison y Amari se unieron de inmediato por el camino. Estaba claro que habían sospechado desde el principio que Talon estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba nadie.

Cuando Winston les llamó para informarles de una alarma en la estación de autobuses de Marbella ya estaban a mitad de camino. Habían saltado del transporte en el centro de un avispero de agentes de Talon.

En medio del caos, con soldados, francotiradores, Akande en persona, Hanzo no había dudado, se habían separado para buscar, estaba seguro de que encontraría a McCree, solo tenía que concentrarse, ya le había cazado una vez.

Casi le hubiese pasado por alto al llegar a la plaza, pero entonces lo había oído. No. Los dragones habían oído a Deadeye GRITAR.

_¡TRAICIÓN!_

Se había precipitado a la iglesia sin dudar un instante. Él no veía nada, pero sus dragones sabían a ciencia cierta donde estaba Deadeye, donde estaba McCree, así que los había liberado siguiendo sus instintos. Ellos le encontrarían allá donde estuviese.

Y Reaper había surgido entre la destrucción del confesionario y los asientos de alrededor para enfrentarle. Muy furioso, casi maníaco. La idea de que aquella tormenta de balas y oscuridad había sido una vez un hombre era casi descabellada.

Habían dejado a McCree en la enfermería por pura seguridad. Genji daba vueltas frente a la puerta murmurando para sí, ensayando como decirle la verdad a su amigo.

\- Vete, Genji, yo esperaré aquí, cuando despierte te avisaré.

Si seguía viendo como su hermano daba vueltas y más vueltas se pondría nervioso él mismo. Además, sospechaba que Jesse lo sabía… Deadeye no había gritado traición por nada. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y apenas se había acomodado cuando sus dragones surgieron de su brazo, saltando desde los tatuajes con un resplandor azul, manifestándose como criaturas del tamaño de un gato grande.

_{Duerme, pero solo duerme uno}_

\- ¿Deadeye está despierto? - No era extraño que un espíritu velara a su compañero.

_{Mmmh, lo notamos un poco. Manifiéstate}_

_{Sabemos que estás ahí, no somos el enemigo, ven}_

Quería detener a sus dragones, estaban sobre McCree, olfateando y pasando las lenguas por la barba, no creía que el pistolero fuese a reaccionar bien a dos criaturas parecidas a serpientes paseándose sobre él. Entonces notó _aquello_ , no era como cuando casi había sido atacado, era más sutil, un cambio en el ambiente, una brisa en un sitio cerrado. Tan pronto como vino se fue.

\- ¿Qué…?

 _{Se ha asomado, nos nota}_ Udon frotó la cabeza contra la barba _. {Es tímido, que encanto}_

Tímido no era la palabra que esperaba oír para describir a lo que fuese aquel poder, pero tendría que confiar en la palabra de sus espíritus. Quizá tenía sentido, Udon, Yaki y Soba eran hermanos, ser sociables era parte de su naturaleza y crianza, estaban mas acostumbrados al trato espiritual, lo que vivía con McCree no había disfrutado de tal cosa. Hanzo miró distraídamente por la ventana, hacia el mar, de momento McCree estaba a salvo, eso era lo importante.

\- Uh… ¿hola?

Oh. Hanzo se volvió y vio como McCree miraba con cierta aprensión a los dos dragones que estaban tumbados sobre él, con los hocicos pegados a su cara. Puede que no fuesen muy grandes, pero seguían siendo dragones.

\- McCree, estás despierto. - Eso era evidente, Hanzo deseó darse un puñetazo.

\- Uh uh… son… los tuyos. - McCree tenía las pupilas algo dilatadas, estaba claro que seguía algo drogado, aturdido, seguramente pensaría que soñaba.

-Si, y no deberían molestarte. - Extendió el brazo para obligarlos a volver a su interior.

\- No, no, no molestan. - McCree se incorporó levemente y movió las manos hacia los dragones. – Me salvasteis ahí fuera, ¿verdad, chicos? Gracias.

Hanzo tragó saliva mientras Yaki y Udon se frotaban escandalosamente contra McCree, ronroneando sin decencia alguna contra sus manos y su pecho y cuello, abandonando toda dignidad, con pleno conocimiento de lo que le hacían a su compañero humano.

Pequeños bastardos traidores.

 _{Tiene mucho pelo, me gusta}_ Yaki metió las garras entre el pelo del pecho que asomaba bajo el camisón de hospital.

_{Y huele bien, es un olor fuerte}_

Querían matarlo, no había otra explicación. Y McCree no tenía ni idea.

\- Hanzo… gracias.

Le estaba sonriendo, con los dragones acomodados contra él, como si ya fuese suyo. Hanzo se frotó las palmas de las manos, repentinamente sudorosas, contra sus pantalones.

\- No tiene importancia.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y Reaper?

\- Escapó. - Hanzo se preguntó si era un buen momento para avisar a Genji de que podía venir a tener una muy incómoda conversación con McCree. - Así como Doomfist.

McCree asintió y cerró los ojos.

\- Reaper es Gabriel Reyes. - Murmuró el pistolero.

Al parecer la conversación no sería tan incómoda. Hanzo respiró hondo.

\- Te traeré algo de comer.

McCree asintió quedamente, distraído, los dragones regresaron a Hanzo con reticencia, querían quedarse más tiempo disfrutando de las atenciones de su nuevo humano favorito.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron, Jesse se había quedado traspuesto de nuevo, pero despertó al oír los pasos. Morrison, Amari, Ángela… los tres entraron, demasiada gente.

McCree frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada el visor rojo de Morrison, odiaba aquella cosa, no le permitía estar seguro de que el otro hombre recibía el mensaje, a Amari ni la miró, no le importaba, que hiciese lo que quisiera. ¿Sabía Fareeha que su madre vivía? ¿La había visitado al menos?

\- McCree, tenemos que hablar.

\- Jack Morrison, juro a dios que si también sabías que Reaper era Gabriel Reyes te mataré aquí mismo.

El silencio por respuesta le dejó estupefacto. Sinceramente no había esperado tener que cumplir la amenaza.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cojones…?!

\- ¡Jesse, no, espera! – Ángela se adelantó y le obligó a no levantarse de golpe. - Al menos no te hagas daño, te marearás.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

\- Lo descubrí en Egipto, Reaper me atacó, si sobreviví fue gracias a Ana. No imaginaba que Reyes hubiese sobrevivido a la explosión, no lo sabía, y no sabemos lo que le ha pasado. Yo también sufrí al descubrirlo, Jesse.

\- Hijo de puta. - McCree se incorporó y apartó a Ángela, que se dejó hacer a un lado con reticencia. - Todos… todos vosotros, joder, dijiste que Talon iba tras de mí y no me dijiste que el jodido Reaper era Gabe.

\- Jesse. - Amari alzó las manos tratando de aplacarle. - No estás bien, aun…

\- ¡ME ABANDONASTEIS! ¡TODOS!

Estaba tan furioso. Tan defraudado. Todos le habían dejado tirado, todos, hasta el que pensaba que jamás lo haría. Pensaba que habían muerto, pero solo le habían bloqueado las llamadas, dejándolo atrás. Todos ellos. Si es que aquello empeoraba por momentos.

\- ¡¿Se os ocurrió llamarme?! ¿Se os ocurrió por un instante avisarme de esto? ¡Me incumbía, maldita sea!

Jack no se retiró la máscara, Jesse reconocía una barrera psicológica cuando la veía, para Jack era el visor, para él era el sombrero.

\- Primero Amari, luego el jefe y tú. - Su voz casi se rompe y odia mostrar vulnerabilidad a la gente que le ha fallado tanto. - Supongo que era fácil dejarme tirado, tan poca cosa.

\- Nos equivocamos.

Amari le miró con el único ojo que tenía. Jesse no pudo si no recordar la escena que había estudiado, el último lugar donde había localizado a la capitana antes de su desaparición, la sangre, el rifle con la mirilla destrozada. Aquello debía haber dolido.

\- Abandoné también a mi hija. – La capitana miró a todos los presentes, Jack, Ángela, Jesse. – Pensé… que os protegía, que la guerra no acababa porque la llevábamos con nosotros, que era mejor quitarse de en medio.

\- Te busqué.

\- Lo sé. - Ana no dudaba, no se defendía, solo contestaba. – Tuve amnesia un tiempo, tardé en recuperarme, supongo que después pensé que el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- Fareeha…

\- Le escribí mucho tiempo después, no me ha contestado aún, supongo que también está enfadada conmigo.

\- Siete años, capitana, por el amor de dios.

Eran los adultos, McCree se cubrió la cara con las manos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, eran los superiores, los jefes, y todos habían reaccionado escondiéndose… si, de acuerdo, él había hecho lo mismo, ¡pero el pensaba que estaba solo! Igual todos eran niños grandes jugando a la guerra.

\- No espero que me perdones, espero que tengas la madurez de aceptar que esta es la situación, que lo sentimos, que las dificultades son muchas y que estamos todos en el mismo barco.

\- Madurez, ¿yo?

\- No creo que fueses un niño jamás.- Suspiró la capitana.- Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, Jesse, nunca me has decepcionado, se que yo a ti si, en muchas ocasiones.

No podía estar enfadado con ella, no del todo, suponía que era como un superpoder de madre, o quizá era solo Amari. La capitana le dio un leve apretón en el hombro y se marchó, Ángela fue detrás. Eso dejaba a Morrison. Siempre Morrison.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No lo sé. - Jack se retiró por fin el maldito visor y lo dejó en la silla. - ¿Qué te dijo en la iglesia? Hanzo dijo que te sacó de allí, que Reaper estaba contigo.

\- No evadas mi pregunta, tú primero.

\- Jesse McCree, ¿vuelves a tener 20 años? Jamás he conseguido que me contestaras con claridad a nada.

\- Tu nunca preguntas lo que quieres saber. - Replicó Jesse, contrariado. – Siempre pisando cristales a mi alrededor como si me tuvieses miedo.

Morrison le miró con extrañeza y luego pareció decidirse, apartó el visor del asiento, movió la silla y se sentó frente a McCree.

\- De acuerdo, no recuerdo apenas el día de la explosión, quedé malherido, no sé que ocurrió, no sé de qué hablamos Gabe y yo, solo que hablamos. Cuando todo pasó y recuperé el sentido solo veía fuego y escombros, supuse que él había muerto, igual que todo el mundo.

\- Pero no era así.

\- No sé lo que le ha pasado, Jesse, en cuanto descubrí quien era… no he parado de perseguirle, no sé porqué me odia tanto, no sé qué le han hecho.

\- La última vez que estuve con Reyes… - Porque ese no era Reyes, esa cosa era Reaper. – Me dijo que la Comisión Internacional de Justicia estaba corrupta, infiltrada por Talon, que habían entrado por ahí, que reuniría pruebas para que le ayudaras a limpiar Overwatch, él contaba contigo.

Morrison asintió, se inclinó hacia delante, como si ambos estuviesen conspirando.

\- Tiene sentido.

\- No le escuchaste.

\- Por el amor de… - Morrison cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres. - Jesse, si convertimos esto en “las meteduras de pata de Jack Morrison” no acabaremos nunca.

\- ¡Es la verdad!

\- ¡Cállate, niño!

\- ¡No eres mi padre!

\- ¡Sigo estando en la base de datos como la persona de contacto si estas hospitalizado así que a callar!

McCree se quedó callado, demasiado aturdido, joder, no esperaba que el otro se acordase de eso. Sintió que se le subían los colores.

\- Gabriel sobrevivió, eso es evidente, pero no es el mismo, no sé lo que es esa habilidad de desintegración e integración, parece nanotecnología.

Nanotecnología. Y seguramente genética. Moira. Jesse gruñó y bajó la cabeza.

\- Gabe estaba enfermo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Moira, O’Deorain… estaba tratando a Reyes de… algo, nunca me dijo el qué.

* * *

No me estoy muriendo, tuve unos problemas de salud, pero estoy bien, te lo juro

* * *

Joder… problemas de salud. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Había tenido razón al preocuparse.

\- ¿¡Por qué no me dijo nada?!

\- ¡Porque fue cuando todo se iba a la mierda! - Jesse golpeó la cama. - Fue… fue poco antes de lo de Venecia, aquel desastre… contrató a Moira precisamente por eso, no sé qué le pasaba, ¡no quería parecer débil cuando todo estallaba a nuestro alrededor!

Morrison se puso en pie y dio un par de vueltas, pensando.

\- El programa supersoldado…

\- ¿Qué?

\- La tasa de mortalidad era muy alta. - Morrison movió el cuello hasta conseguir un satisfactorio crujido. - La mayoría… murió por degeneración celular, el cuerpo no soportaba el proceso.

Había una historia ahí, una oscura y desagradable sin duda.

\- ¿Crees que estaba sufriendo eso?

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre, la investigación de Moira trataba cuestiones paralelas, tiene sentido.

\- Le ha convertido en esa cosa… Jack… intentó matarme.

\- ¿Qué? – Y Morrison se mostró realmente sorprendido. - ¿A ti?

Que le preocupase más cuando trataba de matar a Jesse y no cuando trataba de matarle a él resultaba casi… CASI divertido.

\- No parecía muy… cuerdo… dijo que quería matarme para protegerme, que no quería que cayese en manos de Talon.

\- ¿Actuó contra los intereses de Talon? Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que quererme muerto es buena señal?

Morrison le removió el pelo, ¡pero bueno!

\- ¡Significa que no es una marioneta de Talon! Significa que quizá podamos recuperar a Gabe si entendemos el mecanismo de su transformación, si le ayudamos a recuperar el control.

\- Pero…

\- Voy a hablar con Winston, buscaremos la última localización de O’Deorain.

Era condenadamente difícil enfadarse y gritar a Morrison cuando estaba haciendo lo que Jesse deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Dios mío, estaba agotado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, ¿cómo podía el viejo tener tanta energía? Ah, supersoldado, claro. Jack se marchó a paso ligero, con energías renovadas al tener una misión clara. McCree sin embargo se sentía totalmente vacío, falto de fuerzas, consumido. Suspiró al oír que la puerta se habría de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

\- Ahora hay comida.

Oh. Hanzo Shimada entró con un emparedado. Jesse sonrió avergonzado.

\- No sabía que eras tu.

\- Mmmmh, te esperaba más atento. - Le tendió el emparedado, Jesse lo recogió.

\- Ha sido un día muy largo, forastero.

Desde luego. Jesse dio buena cuenta del tentempié, tenía más hambre de lo que pensaba, no podía creerse cuantas cosas habían pasado en un solo día, si apenas estaba anocheciendo. Dormir bajo los efectos de un narcótico no era lo mismo que descansar, pero no tenía sueño.

\- Jesús, María y José… menudo día.

\- Quizá aun podamos arreglarlo un poco.

Hanzo sacó una botella de güisqui, buena marca. 

\- Oh, dios mio… eres mi héroe.

\- Lo sé. – Hanzo hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.- No es apropiado beber en la enfermería, te esperaré en la balconada del oeste.

\- ¿Es una cita? - Rió Jesse con un guiño.

\- Si.

Mientras Hanzo salía por la puerta, Jesse pensó que había muerto allí mismo, tan pasmado se había quedado.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Pues otro capítulo, he tenido suerte de tener tiempo libre para escribirlo. Como siempre quiero agradecer los kudos recibidos, siempre es un gran placer saber que alguien ha pensado “mira, este fanfic me ha entretenido”.


	7. Un vaso de güisqui

**Capítulo 7. Un vaso de güisqui**

Estaba demasiado aturdido para estar nervioso así que McCree llegó al promontorio, donde Hanzo ya estaba sentado, mirando al mar, y le saludó con un toque al sombrero. Hanzo respondió extendiendo una mano a su lado, invitándole a sentarse. Y allí estuvieron un buen rato, con las piernas colgando por el borde como adolescentes en las vacaciones de verano.

\- Siento llegar tarde, Genji quería hablar conmigo.

\- Mmmh. - Hanzo sacó su botella de sake y la puso junto a la botella de güisqui. - Mi hermano había manifestado preocupación por tu reacción ante las noticias.

\- Ya… también me ha parado Ángela, el mensaje habitual sobre los peligros de beber o fumar después de haber sido drogado.

\- Hay quien tomaría en consideración las advertencias de tan afamada doctora.

El hecho de que el comentario fuese precedido de un trago de sake dejaba claro que no era un reproche y más bien era un chiste a costa del sacrificado gremio médico. El arquero sacó un vaso para McCree.

\- Gracias. - Había pensado beber a morro como un salvaje, pero desde luego no había esperado beber con un verdadero caballero.

Hanzo asintió sin añadir nada. Jesse se dio cuenta de que estaba con alguien que no tenía un pasado con ninguna de aquellas personas que ese día le habían traicionado, alguien que ni siquiera tenía la admiración heroica de los novatos. Era algo tranquilizador.

El silencio era cómodo. No había presión por hablar para llenar el vacío, estaba claro que Hanzo estaba muy contento de estar callado, disfrutando de la brisa, de la tranquilidad. McCree lo agradecía mucho.

Genji había estado tan alterado, la sincera preocupación había sido… tierna, incluso excesiva, pero había notado también la lástima, la compasión, porque Genji sabía cuan horrible era saber que Reyes le había atacado, por enajenado que estuviese. El ninja se había relajado notablemente cuando le había dicho que ya se había enterado de todo.

Pasaron un buen rato así. Sin expectativas, solo así, relajados, compartiendo sake y güisqui mientras la brisa se volvía fría al caer por completo el sol. Hanzo se subió la manga de lo que sea que se llamase su ropa, y McCree se envolvió en su poncho.

\- McCree…

Se había quedado dormido. Jesse sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, retirando el sombrero.

\- Lo siento, supongo que estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba.

Hanzo le había despertado sacudiendo su brazo levente y el calor de su mano a través de la tela le parecía una hoguera en medio de una ventisca. No le incomodaba, casi lo necesitaba. Lo que antes le provocaba extrañeza por el desuso ahora le resultaba necesario.

\- Es hora de ver la película de las sábanas blancas.

\- Pones a prueba mi dominio del idioma, McCree.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y emprendieron camino al interior de la base. Hanzo le acompaña a su habitación, después de todo le viene de paso, se separaron con un escueto buenas noches.

* * *

Hanzo Shimada volvió a su habitación, pero apenas acababa de introducir el código de la puerta cuando su hermano surgió de la nada, tan hábilmente y en tan completo silencio que Hanzo casi le clavó el codo en un ojo, o el visor. Un día acabará matándolo… de nuevo. Malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos.

\- Lo he visto, habéis vuelto juntos, ¿de dónde? ¿de qué habéis hablado? – El visor de Genji brillaba más de lo habitual. - ¿Qué habéis…?

\- Genji. - Hanzo le puso una mano sobre la cara para hacerlo callar, aunque la máscara impidiese un efecto real al respecto. – No era un buen momento.

Desde luego que no pensaba aprovecharse del vulnerable estado emocional de McCree para pasar por encima de su capacidad de tomar decisiones y avasallarlo con sus intenciones un día en que evidentemente el otro estaba en un maremágnum de sucesos. Además, había sido agradable limitarse a estar… tranquilos.

Genji se quedó mirándole.

\- Oh oh… oyoyoyoyoy…

\- Genji Shimada.

Ni siquiera decir el nombre completo, algo que debería recordar dolorosamente a Sojiro Shimada, su estricto padre, afectó a Genji, que se quitó teatralmente la máscara para mirar a su hermano a rostro descubierto.

\- Te gusta…

\- Creía que ya habías llegado a esa conclusión.

\- No, no, no… te gusta, TE GUSTA DE **TE GUSTA**.

Genji salió huyendo de una andanada de flechas.

Por fin solo, Hanzo se cambió y se tiró en la cama cuan largo era. Suspiró y miró hacia abajo, a la tienda de campaña que se levantaba en su pantalón de pijama. No había pasado todo el rato empalmado, eso hubiese sido insoportable, pero cuando McCree se había quedado dormido sentado… Hanzo le había tocado para despertarlo, y cuando el pistolero le había sonreído medio dormido… se había quitado el sombrero y sacudido el pelo, totalmente despeinado… así era como se debía ver en la cama por las mañanas… e inmediatamente Hanzo había sentido como su fundoshi se quedaba pequeño.

Se relajó en la cama, apagó la luz. Desde que había visto al americano por primera vez no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Y cada día iba a más. Jesse McCree tenía tantos matices, Hanzo no dejaba de dar vueltas a los detalles más insignificantes, la barba desigual, trasquilada, el triángulo de pelo justo bajo los jugosos labios, casi siempre abiertos alrededor de un habano…

Se entretuvo en sus pectorales, jugando con sus pezones, alargando el momento, pensando en el pecho de McCree, en el vello que lo cubría, le gustaba, más de lo que había pensado, nunca había contado los hombres velludos entre sus intereses sexuales, pero tendría que replanteárselo.

Metió una mano bajo sus pantalones y tomó el pene en la mano, apretando y soltando, despacio, saboreando el deseo. Su estoicismo en el cumplimiento del deber y la búsqueda de la perfección llevaba a pensar a muchos que era un hombre que despreciaba los placeres de la carne, no podían estar más equivocados.

Todo lo que se hacía, se hacía bien. Incluido el placer.

Se masturbó lentamente, moviendo de la mano de abajo a arriba, moviendo la cadera al compás de su mano, movió el pulgar sobre el glande, repartiendo la pre-eyaculación, lubricando el resto de su erección, mientras su otra mano envolvía su escroto y movía los testículos con cuidado.

La piel de McCree era morena, besada por el sol. No se atrevía a definir su etnia, los americanos eran muy suyos para esas cosas, con miles de etiquetas, dudaba que Jesse se adecuase a ellas. No, McCree no encajaba en ninguna etiqueta, era el hijo del desierto, la lluvia y el sol, el hombre que cabalgaba entre dos tierras.

El calor se concentró en su entrepierna, Hanzo se masturbó con más entusiasmo, imaginando al pistolero desnudo, entre sus sábanas, sudado, saturando la habitación con su presencia, el sudor, el olor propio. Hubiese cogido el poncho y aspirado su aroma para correrse si no se lo hubiese devuelto.

Demasiado pronto el orgasmo le sorprende, casi sin esperarlo, gimotea el nombre de su torturador, un “Jesse” ahogado, y eyacula sobre sus abdominales. La relajación post orgásmica es maravillosa, respira hondo y piensa en lo maravilloso que ha sido compartir unos minutos del día con el otro hombre, tan solo disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Genji tiene razón. Esto es más que lujuria.

Mierda.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron frenéticas, pero tener una misión tangible animaba el ambiente. Tenían que investigar a Talon, descubrir donde estaba Moira, qué había hecho tras abandonar Blackwatch.

Para McCree era una bendición estar ocupado, la base se había convertido en una caja de resonancia, cada minuto que podía pensar en lo que ocurría era una agonía, apenas podía dormir, daba vueltas sin parar. Los fantasmas estaban vivos, y le torturaban. Deadeye veía enemigos por todas partes.

Genji y él trabajaban en descubrir la localización de Moira, dado que eran los únicos que la conocían personalmente. Mientras los demás se dividían las tareas de mejorar las defensas de Gibraltar, asegurar la posición de los aliados de que disponían e investigar todo lo posible a Talon.

Winston y Mercy estaban comparando la información que tenían de Reaper, las grabaciones de los ataques de este, cualquier posible resto de la materia en que se disolvía. La ciencia detrás de aquellos cambios y lo que podía suponer para un hombre el sufrirlos.

Ahora Genji y él estaban en la última base en que el propio Jesse había recolocado a la doctora O’deorain, esperando mientras el USB de hackeo que les había dado Echo hacía su trabajo en los ordenadores.

\- Y después la hicieron Ministro de Genética en Oasis… esa gente está loca.

\- La ciudad-estado de Irak es la ciudad con mayor nivel educativo y es el centro de investigación más admirado del mundo. - Genji soltó un silbido de admiración al ver las estadísticas. – Atención a esto, “… los fundadores de Oasis deseaban un lugar en el que expandir los límites de lo que puede hacer la ciencia moderna en estos tiempos, sin que la limitasen las regulaciones…”

\- El paraíso de Moira.

\- Porque para que pensar en la ética o la moralidad cuando puedes pichar a la gente con agujas.

Los dos se estremecieron a la vez. La mano de Moira, con ese guante lleno de agujas hipodérmicas era algo salido de una pesadilla. Moira Krueger la habían llamado alguna vez.

\- No podemos atacar a Moira en Oasis, sería una crisis diplomática, joder, es ministra.

\- Genji… que ahora todo Overwatch es ilegal.

\- Oh, cierto.

Se rieron como un par de maniacos y Jesse se sintió 10 años más joven. Genji había cambiado tanto que retomar algunas conversaciones en un todo más sarcástico era un placer casi perdido. El nuevo Genji era demasiado New Age la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Ángela dice que necesita acceso a los experimentos de Moira, pero que tiene una idea bastante aproximada de por dónde empezar a trabajar.

\- Mmm, bien.

Genji dejó pasar unos minutos, pero Jesse reconocía el cambio de peso de un pie a otro como esos momentos en que el ninja se piensa mucho lo que va a decir.

\- ¿Por qué te cae mal Ángela?

Se lo esperaba. Genji adoraba a la doctora Ziegler, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo con ella en Overwatch, era su salvadora, su doctora, su amiga. Jesse sospechaba que habían tenido alguna relación amorosa que había terminado en buenos términos.

\- No me cae mal, nacimos en fronteras diferentes eso es todo.

\- Ahórrame el dialogo del oeste, Jesse, solo quiero entenderlo, sois mis amigos, los dos.

El nuevo Genji era feliz, reía, bromeaba con cosas alegres, estaba en paz consigo mismo. A veces no era capaz de reconocerle como su compañero de Blackwatch y eso le perturbaba. Habían recuperado la amistad, pero era como ser amigo de otro Genji. No sentía la confianza que habían tenido antaño, así que hablar sobre el pasado y meterse con Moira era un terreno que le tranquilizaba mucho en su rememorar las viejas chanzas.

Insultar a Moira y hablar del horror que transmitía con su afán de hablarles como a sujetos de experimentación era algo que habían hecho siempre.

Claro que otra cosa que habían hecho en los ratos muertos, cuando Genji estaba particularmente sombrío, suicida incluso, había sido hablar de cómo se vengarían de Hanzo Shimada, como Genji le daría caza y le cortaría las piernas y todo tipo de detalles escabrosos a los que Jesse añadía sus propias sugerencias.

Ahora Genji había perdonado a Hanzo, le había invitado a Overwatch y estaba encantado con que él y McCree estuviesen a buenas. Y claro, ahora quería que Jesse fuese amigo de todo el mundo.

\- Ángela y yo empezamos con mal pie.

\- Tu y yo empezamos con mal pie, con mal pie de apalizarnos mutuamente. Si Ángela y tu hubieseis hecho lo mismo ella habría fregado el suelo con tu cara.

\- Muy cierto. - Jesse expulsó el humo del cigarro. - Mira… Angela y yo nunca llegamos a arreglar ese mal pie, y luego dejé de tratar con ella y luego… no me gustaron sus declaraciones.

\- Los juicios del edicto Petras.

\- ¿A ti no molestó? ¡Arrojo a todos bajo el camión! - Aquello le enfurecía y parecía que nadie quería abrir aquel melón.

\- No dijo ninguna mentira, Jesse, Overwatch estaba corrupta, hizo mucho mal, lo sabes, estuvimos en lo peor.

\- También hizo mucho bien. - Sonaba a excusa y lo sabía, le daba igual, aquello no había sido todo.

\- No dijo nada que no dijese en su momento mientras estaba en Overwatch, siempre estuvo en contra de la militarización.

\- Por eso le caigo mal.

\- ¡Por eso le irritaba que Reyes hubiese militarizado a un NIÑO!

Aquello fue un puñetazo, Jesse se quedó mirando a Genji tan boquiabierto que casi se le cayó el cigarro de la boca. Genji se quedó de brazos cruzados sobre unos ficheros, esperando.

\- No hables así de Reyes, él no…

\- Eras un crio, Jesse, y yo también, aunque yo al menos fuese mayor de edad cuando entré. - Genji hizo un gesto a su cuerpo cyborg, la reconstrucción que había hecho Ángela. – Por lo que a ella concernía, Overwatch estaba usando niños-soldado y eso la cabreaba, por eso estalló contra la organización en los juicios.

Vale. Ahora que lo oía sonaba muy evidente, sobre todo cuando veía a los miembros más jóvenes de la nueva Overwatch, ¿qué edad tenía Hana Song? ¿18? ¿19? Jesse se había admirado, pero también horrorizado de pensar que había sido militar profesional.

Pero ellos no habían sido delincuentes, no habían tenido una recompensa por sus cabezas, no eran asesinos. No tenían que compensar nada al mundo. Ahora todo el mundo era 100% voluntario, ellos habían acudido a Overwatch y no al revés, eran gente con ideales que quería ayudar.

Genji había luchado porque le habían ofrecido venganza en un momento en que su estado mental había sido un erial. No era extraño que Mercy hubiese odiado salvar una vida solo para ver como se usaba para matar.

Igual había juzgado a Mercy con dureza… pero joder, ¿era necesario escupir sobre los muertos durante los juicios? Suspiró y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Está bien, no debería estar cabreado con ella, déjame vivir.

\- No es necesario ser victimista.

\- ¡Ey, vale ya de meterse conmigo!

Siguieron escarbando entre la trituradora de documentos, pero todo era totalmente ilegible. Moira se había llevado todo a su nuevo hogar de Oasis. Soba se manifestó para revolver por todas partes, aunque estaba mas interesado en perseguir las botas de McCree como un gato, cazando las espuelas, encantado con el ruido que hacían.

Con unos pocos datos y la esperanza de que el hackeo a los ordenadores hubiese sacado algo de interés, emprendieron a la base de Gibraltar, con Soba enroscada sobre el sombrero de McCree, que este puso sobre sus rodillas para poder acariciar la cabeza de la mitológica criatura mientras esta dormitaba.

\- ¿Sabes que una vez colé un gato en la base? Tu aun estabas convaleciente.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

\- Logré ocultarlo durante semanas, cuando Reyes se enteró no podía creérselo, no sabía si enfadarse porque hubiese metido una mascota sin permiso o felicitarme por conseguir esconderlo.

\- ¿Qué fue de él?

\- Reyes me dijo que la base no era lugar para un gato, no se permitían animales, así que se lo dio a Reinhardt, creo que él se lo regaló a Brigitte.

\- Siempre pensé que serías más de perros.

Soba mordisqueó el dedo metálico de McCree en sueños, babeando sobre el sombrero.

\- Me encantan los perros, pero pensé que un gato sería más fácil de esconder. A Reyes le gustaban… le gustan los gatos.

\- Ángela dice que la experimentación de Moira estaba orientada a la reparación de estructuras genéticas degenerativas. Si Reyes estaba sufriendo eso, explicaría los cambios de humor, el cansancio, incluso comportamientos paranoides.

\- No era un paranoico, Overwatch estaba siendo atacada de verdad.

\- Que te persigan no significa que no estés paranoico, si acaso solo empeora la situación.

Tenía todo el sentido, el Reyes de los últimos años no era el mismo del principio. La misión de Venecia, el principio del fin había sido algo impropio del metódico comandante. Pero seguía sin gustarle pensar así de su comandante… su excomandante.

\- Lo que le pasa ahora… ¿crees que se podrá arreglar?

Genji se encogió de hombros, eran preguntas imposibles de responder, tenían genios en el equipo, gente capaz de cosas asombrosas, tenían que confiar en ellos. Soba bostezó sonoramente, estirándose.

\- Dios mio, es adorable.

\- Sabe que si hace eso le darás comida en cuanto lleguemos a la base.

\- Bah, no lo hago siempre.

* * *

Por supuesto en cuanto estuvieron en la base y entregaron lo descubierto, McCree hizo delicias de pollo caseras y Soba rondó por la cocina mientras Genji aceptaba con resignación que el pistolero mimara en exceso al dragón.

\- Luego se acostumbra.

Jesse se limitó a pasar otro trozo de pollo al dragón con disimulo, como si Genji no viese perfectamente como sucedía. Entonces apareció la competencia.

Genji observó con atención, Soba disfrutaba fingiéndose una mascota pese a poseer la inteligencia de un ser claramente superior, le gustaba que los humanos se sintiesen cómodos con él. Yaki y Udon eran menos proclives a complacer a los humanos en ese sentido, más dados a actuar como magníficas criaturas que merecían respeto.

McCree extendió sin mirar otra delicia de pollo para Soba, que miró la comida y luego hizo un gesto a sus hermanos, que se acercaron a olisquear. Yaki cedió al aroma del pollo rebozado recién hecho. Por supuesto Udon no podía tolerar la diferencia y empezó a arañar la pernera de McCree con insistencia.

{¡Aliméntame, humano, inmediatamente!}

{El tributo es adecuado, exijo otro}

No era como si Jesse pudiese oírlos hablar, pero el mensaje de las garras era evidente.

\- Pero si acabas de comerte uno, no puedes tener hamb…- Jesse miró hacia abajo, a los tres dragones que ahora rondaban entre sus piernas. - Oh, cielos.

\- Tienes admiradores.

\- Voy a tener que hacer más.- Acercó otro trozo y Udon lo atacó de inmediato.

\- Tú te lo has buscado.

McCree quedaba pues a merced de los dragones, estaba claro que este les gustaba, les tenía literalmente comiendo de su mano. Genji sonrió y siguió sorbiendo su batido de proteínas, buena señal, muy buena. Estaba convencido de que Hanzo y McCree hacían buena pareja, que su hermano hubiese perdido los papeles por el americano le encantaba.

Hablando del rey de Roma, por ahí asoma. Hanzo no podía estar muy lejos de sus dragones, su hermano entró en el comedor, sin duda preguntándose que podían estar haciendo sus compañeros. Y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, mirando como McCree daba de comer a sus legendarios dragones del trueno y el relámpago como si fuesen perritos ansiosos.

Geji apostaría los órganos que le quedaban a que, si estuviesen en un anime, Hanzo tendría una flecha clavada en el corazón y saldrían luces y efectos shojo a su alrededor. Estaba completamente perdido.

Aquello no tenía precio. Hanzo se recobró y caminó hasta McCree con paso firme y decidido y se puso cómodo junto a los fogones. Genji no tuvo ninguna dificultad en superponer la imagen de un pavo real sobre la de su hermano.

Disfrutaba más de lo necesario con las muy evidentes carencias de su hermano en el campo del cortejo. A Genji siempre le había gustado ligar, un juego de seducción, aunque ser guapo y rico siempre le había puesto las cosas fáciles. Hanzo jamás se había molestado, lo consideraba “una pérdida de tiempo”. Llegaba, las chicas se derretían, los chicos querían ser él, y se iba con la compañía que deseaba señalando con el dedo.

Así que ahora solo sabía poner su expresión “soy importante” y hacer poses que destacaran su, y era su hermano y odiaba admitirlo, apostura. McCree rio a algo que Hanzo le dijo y siguió dando comida a los tres dragones.

Su hermano mayor parecía a punto de derretirse, ah, Karma, siempre vienes a poner orden.

Mei y Tracer acudieron al aroma de la comida, aún era pronto, pero en poco rato el comedor se llenó de gente y del olor de la comida de diversos tipos. Hogar dulce hogar.

McCree se sentó a su lado, con Soba tras sus pasos, Hanzo se había llevado a sus dragones.

\- Al parecer Winston estaba trabajando en hacer réplicas de sus flechas, para no tener que adquirirlas tan a menudo.

\- Mmmmh.- Genji recuperó a Soba, si comía demasiado se pondría hiperactivo.- Parece que mi hermano y tu habéis hecho buenas migas.

* * *

Jesse asintió y por fin probó su propia comida, ahora que no tenía dragones exigiendo cada bocado. El humor de Hanzo, sarcástico, directo y seco le parecía increíblemente divertido, era capaz de decir cosas hilarantes con un gesto profundamente serio que era desternillante.

Habían hablado de algunas cosas, poco a poco, de la vida que ambos habían llevado como fugitivos, cada uno a su manera, ganando dinero con recompensas y trabajos de mercenario. Los temas de qué enemigos habían abatido, que trabajos habían hecho, eran una amistosa competición.

No tenía un pasado lleno de minas con Hanzo, eso le hacía un compañero de copas ideal.

Además, seguían trabajando juntos de forma excelente, los eran tiradores, un arquero y un pistolero, y habían aprendido a compenetrarse misión a misión, confiando en las habilidades del otro. Por primera vez en muchos años, Jesse confiaba en alguien que le cubría las espaldas.

Y era tan atractivo… tan elegante, todo lo hacía bien, siempre se concentraba al máximo en sus tareas… sabía escuchar. No interrumpía para corregir con su propia versión, no le juzgaba, porque Jesse no podía hablar con nadie de lo de Reyes.

Apretó el vaso de agua en su mano. No podía… hablar con nadie de Reyes. En cuando tu nombre era mencionado la gente le miraba, algunos con lástima, otros con desconfianza, ¿pensaban que iría corriendo a Talon para reunirse con su jefe?

_Nos abandonan, nos traicionan. Nos utilizan._

Lo habían hecho una vez, lo harían de nuevo, Morrison y Ana podían coger las maletas y desaparecer en cualquier momento, siempre guardando secretos, siempre ocultando cosas.

_Nos traicionan. Nos hacen daño. Siempre nos hacen daño._

Deadeye había estado muy inquieto desde que Reyes… Reaper, les había intentado matar en la iglesia, ahora la sensación de una escopeta apoyada contra su costado le despertaba por las noches, unida a los pinchazos y hormigueos del brazo que le faltaba.

_No les necesitamos. Mataremos al traidor, mataremos a Reyes. No habrá mas noches en su vida, no habrá más días._

Volvía a sentirse… hostil. Nunca sabía si Deadeye reflejaba sus emociones o las influía, no era como si pudieran tener conversaciones, ya lo había intentado. Deadeye no era un conversador.

Deadeye mataba. Si Reaper no podía volver a ser Reyes. Entonces se ocuparían de él.

\- ¡Jesse!

La alarma en la voz de Genji le sobresaltó. Se había quedado ensimismado, pero no comprendía porque el otro parecía a punto de saltar sobre él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tu ojo… se puso rojo. - Susurró Genji. - ¿Estás bien?

Mierda. No había pretendido… se frotó la cara y suspiró, estaba perdiendo el control, malo, muy malo. ¿Cómo iban a confiar en él?

\- Si necesitas…

\- Estoy bien.

Se levantó y se marchó.

Ese anochecer se sentó en el promontorio, no había quedado con Hanzo, sencillamente era el lugar en que se encontraban, a veces estaba solo uno, a veces el otro, y muchas veces los dos. Se dejo caer y ni siquiera llevó un vaso, dio un trago de la botella.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Avanzando pasito a pasito. El Hanzo-Pavo Real cuya idea de la seducción es estar presente y ser muy guapo e interesante solo con la mirada es algo que he visto literalmente en personas que se apoyan en la barra, ponen cara de tener una rica vida interior y no hacen absolutamente nada más. Son muy graciosos.


	8. Sudor y Arena

**Capítulo 8. Sudor y Arena**

Genji empezaba a perder la paciencia. Nunca había imaginado que compadecería a su hermano, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo. Puede que Hanzo fuese poco hábil en temas de seducción, pero era evidente que pasaba tiempo con McCree, que se arreglaba para él, que prácticamente se pavoneaba para impresionarlo.

Y McCree no se lanzaba. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado, Genji había visto al pistolero tratar de ligar con cualquier cosa que tuviera pulso y capacidad para dar consentimiento, jamás hubiese dejado pasar una oportunidad como Hanzo. Y de hecho le había pillado mirando a su hermano, los ojos se le iban al torso semidesnudo con mucha asiduidad.

Pero no se lanzaba. Y Genji estaba desesperándose.

\- A mi hermano le gustas.

Puede que también lo hiciera para ver como Jesse escupía la cerveza. McCree tosió dolorosamente un rato antes de recuperar el aliento y mirarle como si le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Winston.

\- Genji, voy a matarte…

\- Le gustas.

\- No seas ridículo.

\- ¡Es evidente! ¡Si sigo viendo como te ronda me haré el seppuku!

\- No me… no me “ronda” … solo nos llevamos bien.

Genji tomó aire y meditó, había practicado la conversación, su maestro Zenyatta le había indicado que fuese paciente, que fuese sutil, era mejor que la gente anduviese el camino por sí misma una vez se le señalaba, pero de verdad que aquello era superior a sus fuerzas.

\- Se exhibe delante de ti, como es posible que no lo veas.

Jesse miró con dolor su cerveza, desde luego era imposible no mirar a Hanzo, era tan atractivo que Jesse deseaba soltarse el poncho y abanicarse en cuanto el arquero entraba en la sala y caminaba hacia él, le subía la temperatura y otras cosas.

Pero es que Hanzo era… era así todo el rato. Siempre elegante, caminando como si el mundo le debiese dinero, decían que la realeza nunca se avergonzaba, y Hanzo desde luego se comportaba como un príncipe.

Y era sensual, iba por ahí con aquella ropa, a Jesse le dolía el cuello de forzarse a mantener la vista alta y no quedarse mirando. Claro que el rostro tampoco le dejaba tranquilo, aquellos ojos que apenas parpadeaban siempre intensos, más que mirar examinaban, los labios con aquella media sonrisa, como si supiese un chiste que nadie más sabía.

Y cuando hablaban, Hanzo era un hombre culto, Jesse se quedaba embobado oyéndole, cuando hablaban de sus viajes, pues ambos habían visto mundo, el japones siempre tenía más que decir, un análisis que hacer, sabía de arquitectura, de arte, de historia… podría estar horas escuchando esa voz, ese acento…

\- Tu hermano es… **así** siempre, tu no lo ves porque es tu hermano.

\- No voy a hacerme el seppuku, te lo voy a hacer a ti.

\- ¿No se supone que entonces ya no sería seppuku?

\- Calla, gaijin. - Genji dio dos palmadas para centrarse. - A Hanzo le gustas, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí, lo sé.

\- Genji, por favor, llevabas sin ver a tu hermano años, y no sé porqué quieres emparejarme con él, pero estas viendo cosas que no son.

\- ¡Pero él te gusta!

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Está buenísimo!

\- ¡Puag! - Genji fingió una arcada. - Que es mi hermano por favor.

\- Has empezado tu. - Replicó McCree, que empezaba a estar realmente molesto.

\- Te he visto tirar los tejos a mercenarios bigotudos armados hasta los dientes y mujeres fatales que segundos antes habían intentado matarte, Jesse.

Jesse se bajó el sombrero sobre la cara, no quería tener aquella conversación, pero Genji no estaba soltando el maldito hueso.

\- No son tu hermano, Hanzo es diferente… está en otra categoría, ¿vale?

Genji supo ver que había forzado la paciencia de su amigo y no insistió, pero sintió una enorme indignación. ¿Otra categoría? Aquello apestaba a baja autoestima y no le gustaba un pelo. Hanzo… Genji apreciaba haber recuperado a su hermano, pero la idea de que Jesse se sintiese inferior a un tipo que había llegado al fratricidio le cabreaba.

Y McCree parecía muy alicaído desde todo lo de Reaper y Reyes, lo que era normal, pero le daba la impresión de que era algo más, que bebía más, que se aislaba más…

Pues si Mahoma no iba a la montaña…

* * *

Hanzo estaba sufriendo. Sabía que se estaba torturando innecesariamente, podía irse, podía dar cualquier excusa y salir de allí.

Todo era culpa de Genji. Porque Genji le había dicho que el gimnasio estaba abierto las 24 horas del día, y que si le asaltaba el insomnio podía ir allí, que estaba insonorizado y no molestaría a nadie. Hanzo había supuesto que alguien habría presentado alguna queja por sus paseos interminables por la base.

Pero Hanzo estaba dispuesto a apostar sus rodillas a que no había queja alguna, que toda la base tenía perfecta insonorización y que Genji sabía a ciencia cierta que McCree también iba allí a altas horas de la noche, cuando el sueño le evadía.

Al principio había sido una agradable sorpresa, Jesse le había saludado con un gesto cansado y había continuado sus ejercicios, una rutina que debía haber hecho a menudo, en ese momento el americano corría en la cinta a buen ritmo.

Hanzo intentaba en vano concentrarse en su propia tarea de remo, pero era sencillamente imposible. Porque McCree no llevaba ropa interior. Así que Hanzo tragaba saliva mientras veía el miembro viril de Jesse moverse en los holgados pantalones de chándal.

Y el olor. Hanzo sabía que tenía un… gusto particular en ese aspecto. Tenía un olfato privilegiado, y si algo se le escapaba sus dragones le informaban, se guiaban mucho por el olor más que por los ojos. Y el olor… humano, le gustaba, mucho.

Sabía que eran olores que la mayoría de la gente encontraba desagradables, e incluso ofensivos, pero en ciertas personas no podía evitarlo, le gustaba, había algo primitivo que le impulsaba a sentir un apetito sexual intenso con el olor de ciertas personas, cuando este era más intenso, nada de colonias o recién duchados. Él mismo era pulcro, limpio, su propio olor le preocupaba tanto como a cualquiera, ¿pero en sus parejas? Los dragones adoraban los olores, y él también.

Jesse empezaba a oler, y seguramente no era tan intenso para cualquier otra persona, pero Hanzo ya tenía una erección, y la ropa deportiva no dejaba mucho espacio a la ocultación.

Ya era inútil fingir que se ejercitaba, Hanzo se quedó mirando como la camiseta se pegaba al cuerpo de Jesse por el sudor. Los pantalones grises iban marcándose de zonas sudadas más oscuras, las líneas, la parte baja de la espalda…

Hanzo cogió su botellín de agua y dio un trago, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca. Jesse terminó su rutina y se sentó a recuperar el aliento en uno de los bancos, se soltó con un gesto la pequeña coleta con que se había recogido la media melena y se peinó torpemente con los dedos, el sudor había vuelto el cabello castaño dos tonos más oscuro.

\- No puedo dormir, Deadeye está inquieto.

Hanzo recuperó el habla a tiempo de no parecer un completo imbécil.

\- ¿Inquieto? ¿Algo le alerta de peligro?

\- Mmmh, no… no lo sé… ¿tus dragones te dicen algo?

Lo único que sus dragones le decían era que McCree olía para comérselo, que además podían oler más cosas, el desierto, la hierba… que querían estar más cerca.

\- No, no perciben peligro, pero no tampoco son tan confiables.

Eso les indignó tanto que guardaron silencio, la próxima vez que les necesitara sin duda se harían de rogar. Jesse le miró, y había algo huidizo en su mirada que no había visto antes.

* * *

La idea de que Hanzo pudiese estar interesado en él le había provocado casi risa, hasta ahora. Porque Jesse no estaba ciego, Hanzo se había quedado mirándole, había sentido su mirada en todo momento, el repaso de arriba abajo casi había hecho que Jesse perdiese pie en la cinta de correr y se comiera el suelo.

Y o bien Hanzo hacía ejercicio con una coquilla sobredimensionada o tenía un impresionante pene en reposo o tenía una evidente erección. Estaban solos en el gimnasio, ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar? Hanzo le rechazaría amigablemente y seguirían con sus vidas, y si todo iba bien podría pasar el resto de la noche con compañía, una compañía extraordinaria.

Pero Deadeye estaba detrás de sus ojos, rondando sin parar, zumbando, no sabe que está pasando con eso.

Maldita sea, no hay como el presente. Jesse se incorporó tomó aire y se situó frente a Hanzo.

\- Emmmh… ejem…

Joder, podía hacerlo mejor, había hecho eso mil veces. Pero claro, nunca con alguien que conocía de algo más que dos copas o un baile, nadie que tuviera que volver a ver a diario. Nadie cuya opinión le importara.

\- Estaba pensando que si ambos estamos en vela podríamos pasar el rato juntos y…

Hanzo se puso en pie y Jesse se quedó sin habla, estaban a centímetros. Entonces Hanzo se puso de rodillas y bajó de un tirón los pantalones de chándal de Jesse.

YEE-HAWWW

\- Jesus, Maria y Jos…

Hanzo estaba de rodillas frente a él, pasando la lengua por la base de su pene, una mano en un muslo y la otra en la cintura. WOW.

* * *

Hanzo Shimada siempre conseguía lo que quería. Sus planes se habían ido por el desagüe, había tenido planes, una cita, una cena quizás, una habitación de hotel con una cama enorme en la que explorar el cuerpo de McCree a placer durante horas.

En lugar de eso estaba en un gimnasio a punto de hacer una felación, con la nariz hundida en el vello púbico de Jesse mientras pasaba la lengua por el pene henchido, pero si algo o alguien les interrumpía le metería una flecha entre los ojos y CONTINUARÍA.

\- Siéntate.

McCree obedeció inmediatamente, trastabillando un poco con los pantalones por las rodillas, Hanzo le bajó estos hasta los tobillos y puso ambas manos en sus rodillas, separándolas con un solo gesto y acomodándose entre estas. Por el gemido y la tensión de Jesse estaba claro que la asertividad estaba teniendo una respuesta muy positiva.

El pene estaba en la media, correcto, no muy largo, grosor adecuado, circuncidado. El escroto si era algo grande, desde luego McCree cumplía con tener grandes pelotas física y metafóricamente hablando.

\- Madre de Dios, Hanzo, si no haces algo ya me muero aquí mismo.

\- Tengo que examinar la mercancía.

Jesse apretó el borde del banco con los nudillos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido. Hanzo sonrió satisfecho, estaba disfrutando. Se inclinó hacia delante y dedicó su atención al escroto, lamió los testículos con dedicación y los envolvió, primero uno, luego el otro, mientras Jesse luchaba para no tocarse el pene, dejando caer fluido preseminal en cantidad.

Para cuando se dio por satisfecho, el escroto estaba de color rojo oscuro y McCree estaba moviendo las caderas de adelante a atrás como el conejito de duracel.

\- Madre del amor hermoso…

Suficiente, Hanzo sujetó el congestionado falo con la mano y dio un lametón en el glande. Jesse casi saltó en su mano. Ya le había torturado bastante, Hanzo chupó fuerte pero lento y fue subiendo el ritmo en tanto se masturbaba con su mano libre, incapaz de esperar más.

Las manos de Jesse tocaron tentativamente su cara y su pelo, hasta ganar confianza y apoyarse, sin agarrar. Hanzo le recompensó chupando a fondo. Cuando Hanzo se corrió y gimió, Jesse se inclinó hacia delante, la vibración sobre el pene en la boca demasiado que soportar, Hanzo lo sujeto por la cintura para controlar el ritmo.

\- Gññ… me corro… Hanzo…

El aviso llegó a tiempo para que no le pillara con el miembro hasta el fondo, Hanzo se echó hacia atrás, dejando solo el glande entre los labios, dejando que Jesse eyaculara a placer en caliente.

\- Dios bendito…

\- Hanzo es suficiente.

McCree soltó una carcajada y Hanzo dio un trago del botellín, felicitándose por un trabajo bien hecho, Jesse estaba recuperando el aliento y se le veía muy satisfecho.

\- Ha sido…

\- ¡ESPERO QUE LIMPIÉIS!

McCree dio un bote y se subió los pantalones con rápida torpeza, se hubiera caído al suelo en un par de ocasiones de no haber recuperado el precario equilibrio. Hanzo sin embargo se tomó la tarea de cubrirse con tranquilidad.

Soldado 76, o Jack Morrison, o como quisiera llamarse no le impresionaba lo más mínimo.

\- Este gimnasio lo usamos todos, ¿qué demonios os pasa?

Jesse estaba rojo como la grana, pero poco a poco se sacudió la reacción inicial de “mi superior me ha pillado con los pantalones bajados”.

\- Ya limpio … joder… ¿no sabes llamar antes de entrar?

\- Esto es un gimnasio, no un picadero, tened un poco de respeto por los demás.

Hanzo se arregló el pelo con toda tranquilidad y finalmente se encaró con el otro hombre.

\- Cierre la puerta por fuera, Morrison, no hemos terminado.

La cara de Jack era un poema. Jesse se quedó boquiabierto.

\- No admitimos espectadores, pervertido.

Morrison entrecerró los ojos con una promesa silenciosa de venganza y se marchó por donde vino. Jesse aguantó el tipo unos minutos y luego miró a Hanzo con pura adoración en los ojos, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Así que… ¿no hemos terminado?

Hanzo le cogió por el elástico y le acercó a él.

\- En absoluto.

* * *

Por la mañana Genji casi estalló en hurras, Hanzo caminaba tan seguro de si mismo y de una forma tan presuntuosa que irradiaba, era como si llevara un cartel que dijera “pregúntame como me ha ido la noche”. Claro que no hacía falta porque tenía a McCree a su lado, llevándole por la cintura como si lo paseara delante de todos, aquí está mi conquista, adelante, admirad mi éxito sexual.

Iba a vomitar. Genji suspiró, desde luego Hanzo a veces era de un simple que asustaba, pero McCree parecía muy feliz, algo perdido, pero contento. Al fin.

No entendía porque Morrison miraba a Hanzo como si fuese a arrancarle a la cabeza en cualquier momento, pero Hanzo a veces producía ese efecto en cualquier autoridad, mas que nada porque él se consideraba la autoridad.

Los dos se sentaron juntos a desayunar y Hanzo no solo no se soltó de la cintura de Jesse si no que se situó más pegado sin cabía. Genji rio y se acercó dando saltitos.

\- Jesse, no dejes que mi hermano te mee encima.

Si, lo había hecho para que Jesse escupiese el café. Hanzo le gruñó un “piérdete”.

\- ¡¡Genji!!

A unos metros Hana Song se tapaba los odios y musitaba un “no he oído eso”.

\- Si sigue marcando territorio te cubrirá en medio del comedor, no quiero tener que ver eso.

Hubiese seguido torturándolos, pero Winston entró en el comedor en compañía de Amari, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Estamos listos, iremos a por Moira.

* * *

Oasis es una joya en medio de un desierto hostil, un milagro de la tecnología. No hace falta ser un genio para imaginar el trabajo de inteligencia que hace que haya una diferencia de 10 grados centígrados entre el desierto que lo rodea y el interior de sus calles usando el urbanismo, los materiales y el ecosistema artificial, nada de aire acondicionado o calefacción.

La ciudad es un vergel, lleno de jardines colgantes, parques y estanques. Todo autosostenible.

Pero no han ido allí a hacer turismo. La misión es importante, diferentes equipos en las localizaciones donde Moira pueda tener información, datos, informes, experimentos, todo lo que tenga. La seguridad de la ciudad es lo último en tecnología, si son descubiertos no habrá segunda oportunidad, Moira aumentará su seguridad, podría incluso desparecer de nuevo.

Y si Oasis descubría que la nueva Overwatch invadía instalaciones gubernamentales las agencias internacionales se darían prisa en actuar contra ellos, en lugar de limitarse a sondearlos.

Solo habrá una oportunidad. No pueden fallar.

La infiltración es un éxito, de momento ni un tiro. Hanzo estira sus hombros para desentumecerlos, lleva quince minutos en posición de vigilancia mientras Lucio les abre la puerta de seguridad, McCree vigila la otra entrada. Su equipo va viento en popa.

‘Equipo Ministerio en posición’ Sonó por el comunicador. Soldado 76 y su equipo ya habían entrado en el despacho del Ministerio de Genética.

‘Equipo Servidores en posición” Winston también, perfecto.

La puerta se abrió y Hanzo se apresuró a seguir a Lucio y McCree en el despacho.

\- Equipo Universidad en posición. - Informó el brasileño.

Se movieron en completo silencio, Lucio y McCree habían recibido todo tipo de chanzas durante el viaje hasta allí, aludiendo a ser naturalmente ruidosos, el Dj y el vaquero con espuelas, pero Lucio podía utilizar frecuencias de sonido que pocos comprendían. Se movían en silencio, eludiendo guardias y cámaras de seguridad, hasta el despacho de Moira.

Se pusieron a buscar, McCree en los ficheros, Lucio en el ordenador, Hanzo vigilaba la puerta. Al rato el pistolero sacó una carpeta llena de documentos, "SOLDIER ID: 24".

\- Era el número de soldado de Reyes durante el programa super- soldado. - Explicó McCree.

\- ¿Significa eso que Morrison era el 76? ¿Y va por ahí con su número en la chaqueta?

McCree se encogió de hombros, Lucio ahogó la risa y buscó correlaciones en el ordenador, pasando todo dato relevante al USB. McCree pasó el escáner de mano por los documentos a toda la velocidad que pudo.

\- Reparando estructuras genéticas degenerativas… esto tiene que estar relacionado.

Hanzo tuvo que ayudarle a escanear, tenían que terminar rápido y había demasiados papeles. Ojalá pudiesen limitarse a cogerlo y marcharse, pero querían que la intrusión pasase desapercibida, o que al menos tardasen en percatarse de ello.

Lucio dejó de teclear. Hanzo alzó la vista, extrañado, entonces comprendió que estaban en problemas.

\- Dejen sus armas en el suelo, caballeros, o desharé a su compañero, literalmente.

Moira O’Deorain estaba detrás de Lucio, había entrado sin que nadie la viese, como un fantasma… o quizá ya había estado allí desde el principio, ya habían sido advertidos de que podía hacer eso, McCree y Genji habían informado a todo el mundo, pero no habían esperado que estuviese en la universidad, de hecho, era el equipo de Soldado 76 el que había temido que pudiese estar en el Ministerio.

\- Tá ag teipeadh do neart. - Susurró la mujer al oído de Lucio, que empezó a verse notablemente grisáceo, como si enfermase ante sus ojos.

La mano derecha de Moira con aquel guante negro y morado estaba sobre la sien de su compañero, sabían de la letalidad que podía desplegar. La doctora llevaba un traje al estilo de Oasis, pero parecía que no renunciaba nunca a llevar el equipo que la permitía emitir energía biótica… o alterar negativamente ejerciendo un pernicioso efecto drenante.

\- Moira…- McCree escupió en el suelo del despacho.

\- McCree, que visita más encantadora. Deja tu fiel revolver en el suelo, vuestro amigo no aguantará mucho más.

Dejaron las armas en el suelo y la doctora cesó en su ataque, no obstante, tenía ambas manos sobre los hombros de Lucio, que ahora respiraba con dificultad, debilitado.

\- ¿Y la alarma? - Hanzo miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Debería darla?

Hanzo tenía que admitir que la mujer tenía un temple impresionante, estaba en una habitación con dos asesinos y un revolucionario y no parecía intimidada ni preocupada.

\- Siempre pensé que contratarte fue un error.

\- El mejor error que alguien pudiese cometer. - Moira sonreía con aire divertido, como si hubiese descubierto a niños jugando. – Si deseaban conocer mi trabajo doy una conferencia la semana que viene.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la conferencia? ¿Cobayas humanas, ventajas frente a los conejos?

\- Por favor, Jesse, esto es aburrido. Decidme lo que queréis para no tener que ordenar mis cosas.

\- Reaper. - Hanzo sabía que tenían que retomar el control de aquello. - Sabemos que es creación tuya, nos dirás como detenerlo.

\- Que poco imaginativos, es evidente que Jesse puede detenerlo.

La doctora pareció disfrutar mucho de la confusión que su respuesta provocó, Hanzo miró a Jesse… Jesse parecía… nauseado.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Por supuesto, tu habilidad puede matarlo, ya está, así detienes a Reaper.

\- ¡No voy a matar a Reyes, zorra hija de puta!

\- ¿Reyes? ¿Quién ha mencionado a Reyes?

Le estaba provocando, era evidente, y Jesse picaba, Hanzo aferró la muñeca del pistolero intentando pararle, indicarle que estaba cayendo en la trampa.

\- Tu le hiciste eso, le convertiste en un monstruo.

\- Que descripción tan torpe, salvé la vida de Gabriel Reyes, deberías agradecérmelo.

\- ¡Le has vuelto loco!

\- Cierta inestabilidad mental es esperable por el estado de fluctuación celular, nada alarmante.

\- ¿Nada alarmante? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que…?

\- Os daré toda la información que necesitéis, acceso a mis investigaciones, todo cuanto esa pretenciosa de Ziegler crea poder entender si me permites examinarte.

Hanzo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus dragones no saltaran de su brazo al unísono para despedazar a la arpía. Examinarle… la mirada de Moira era de pura ansia. Jesse no era una cobaya y desde luego no dejaría que esa doctora lo tocase.

Los dragones gruñeron y se movieron por el tatuaje.

\- Me gustaría hacer esto por las buenas, Jesse, un intercambio justo. - La irlandesa incluso parecía querer sonar razonable. – Podría dar la alarma, os harán prisioneros y yo podré hacer lo que quiera, pero preferiría tu colaboración. Los sujetos voluntarios facilitan increíblemente cualquier investigación.

Hanzo había oído suficiente.

\- No hay trat…

\- ¿Puede Reyes volver a ser el de siempre?

La esperanza en la voz de Jesse era dolorosa de oír, que siquiera considerara entregarse como conejillo de indias voluntario era peor aún.

\- McCree, no.

\- ¿El de siempre? Claro que no. - Moira se encogió de hombros. – Pero la ciencia avanza, siempre hay lugar para mejoras.

McCree bajó la vista, oculta bajo el sombrero. Entonces comenzó… Deadeye asomando, el calor seco, el olor de la flora del desierto sustituyendo al antiséptico y el ambientador, un escorpión salido de la nada moviéndose por el escritorio…

Pero la pistola estaba en el suelo…

Jesse se alzo el sombrero con un dedo, revelando los ojos, el iris carmesí brillante, la pupila reducida a la mínima expresión. Deadeye ya no puede detenerse.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** El slowburn me gusta, pero llega un momento en que no tiene sentido alargarlo más, así que la trama avanza en todos los sentidos.


	9. El perro apaleado

**Capítulo 9. El perro apaleado**

Jesse se alzó el sombrero con un dedo, revelando los ojos, el iris carmesí brillante, la pupila reducida a la mínima expresión. Deadeye ya no puede detenerse.

Hanzo notó como el tiempo se ralentizaba, dos mundos fundiéndose para abrir paso a poderes más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Sus dragones brillaban en el tatuaje, entusiasmados, notando el poder en el aire, enfebrecidos, como si pudiesen emborracharse del mismo aire cálido y seco que les rodeaba ahora.

{¡Ahí llega!} Están extasiados, excitados, Hanzo tiene una súbita erección.

McCree veía el mundo con nitidez, cada detalle aumentado, colores multiplicados, y frente a él, Moira. Era fácil odiarla, era fácil culparla de todo lo malo que ocurría, y estaba allí, delante, carente de cualquier tipo de remordimiento o empatía, la mujer que había transformado a Reyes en Reaper.

No tenía su revolver en la mano. Peacekeeper estaba en el suelo y aun así…

_YO GUIARÉ TU MANO. DISPENSAREMOS JUSTICIA._

Y de pronto Peacekeeper estaba en su mano. Buen truco, Deadeye. Siempre podía confiar en su don, y en su pistola. Y sin embargo siente miedo, este no era el plan, ¿iban a disparar? ¿Iban a matar a Moira?

* * *

Moira O’deorain estaba más fascinada que asustada, pese a que sabía a ciencia cierta lo que se abatía sobre ella, lo había visto decenas de veces en Blackwatch… pero nunca tan cerca, nunca dirigido hacia ella, pero ahora lo veía, en su cabeza mil teorías se agolpaban, explicaciones fascinantes, como la personalidad y el subconsciente de McCree creaba alucinaciones visuales y auditivas, como su percepción del tiempo se ralentizaba por el efecto psíquico sobre su propia mente. ¿Sería más fuerte a medida que muriese? ¿Sería su muerte indolora o se extendería en el tiempo debido a la percepción?

\- Las posibilidades de la mente…

* * *

\- Dios mio, ¿qué es eso…? ¿McCree?

Lucio estaba a punto de vomitar, no sabía qué le había hecho Moira, ya le habían informado de sus habilidades como científica y como usaba su conocimiento de biotecnología en forma de armas bióticas hostiles. No le habían dicho que además de debilidad, náuseas y dolor general también producía alucinaciones, había un coyote bajo la mesa, entre sus piernas, mirándole fijamente, y tras el teclado del ordenador se escurría una serpiente. A McCree le pasaba algo, sus ojos brillaban rojos, y el mundo a su alrededor parecía estar derritiéndose… y de pronto tenía la pistola en la mano… ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Es que iba a ejecutar a Moira? ¡No habían venido a eso! ¡No eran asesinos! ¡Él no al menos! McCree no estaba bien, no parecía él mismo, esa cosa en sus ojos… ¿le estaban controlando acaso?

Lucio tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía el amplificador sónico sobre las rodillas, estaba tan cerca, tenía que moverse… tenía que alcanzarlo…

* * *

Deadeye estaba con él, llenándolo, ardiendo en sus ojos, no… ahora veía a través de los ojos de Deadeye y veía a su presa, Moira, con claridad, oía su corazón, bombeando sangre, veía su alma, el brillo de todo cuanto era, y como iba a devorarlo para siempre.

Y apuntó con el revolver, el cañón firme contra la mujer.

_NADIE VOLVERÁ A HACERNOS DAÑO. SANGRE PARA EL SOL._

Espera… espera… queremos hacer esto… pero no debemos.

_Todos nos mienten y nos abandonan. Cortemos este cabo, la odiamos, nos hiere, démosle muerte, tomemos su sangre._

Pero no hubo sangre, ni muerte. Un estallido sónico lanzó la mesa del escritorio contra Jesse y Hanzo, que salieron disparados contra la pared y se golpearon duramente contra ella. Lucio cayó al suelo y Moira salió impulsada contra el techo, se golpeó de lleno contra este y luego cayó al suelo de rebote.

Una bala salió disparada contra el techo.

La alarma saltó, todos se movieron, Hanzo vio que McCree se levantaba y procedió a coger todas las carpetas que pudo, ya no tenían por qué perder el tiempo escaneando, Lucio hizo lo mismo, abrió el servidor y empezó a extraer los bloques de información por la fuerza, se le notaba algo aturdido aún, de modo que Hanzo de dio las carpetas y se ocupó de sacar la electrónica.

\- ¡McCree! ¡Hay que moverse!

Jesse estaba de pie sobre Moira, que estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, el pistolero tenía el revolver en la mano, dirigido contra la cabeza de la mujer. 

\- ¡¡Jesse!!

Tras un instante de duda el otro se apartó, no era que Hanzo no deseara la muerte de la doctora, había oído suficiente de su propia boca para corroborar todo cuanto le habían contado de su falta de ética médica, pero asesinar a sangre fría a una persona inconsciente no le parecía el estilo de McCree, por no hablar de los problemas que traerían a Overwatch si asesinaban a uno de los ministros de Oasis.

Aunque si los guardias les acorralaban tanto daría, los problemas ya estaban sobre ellos. Las cámaras no les grababan, pero si los guardias les identificaban estarían en un aprieto. Cuando llegaron a la primera vuelta de la esquina pudieron comprobar como varios guardias se dirigían ya hacia ellos, Hanzo se volvió a Lucio, era el más rápido, podría escabullirse con la información sin ser visto.

\- De acuerdo, pero… ¿McCree está bien?

\- Estará bien. - Hanzo se quitó el comunicador y se lo dio. - Silencio de radio, vete.

Jesse sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- Como una rosa, sal de aquí.

Lucio emprendió su huida. Jesse y Hanzo cubrieron su retirada y después se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

El resto del equipo había abandonado Oasis a salvo en el transporte, Lucio había llegado al punto de encuentro sano y salvo. McCree preparó otra ruta de escape para Hanzo y él mismo, fuera de la ciudad, en otra posición que no comprometiese al resto si las cosas salían peor aún de lo que iban,

El trayecto había sido difícil. Jesse apenas hablaba, no había despegado los labios más que para fumar, si un enemigo asomaba, le disparaba, sin chanzas, sin bromas. Hanzo reconocía la actitud de quien sabía que había cometido un grave error y trataba de subsanarlo siendo más… profesional que de costumbre. Hanzo no había tenido que usar su arco ni una vez, no era que McCree estuviese siendo más hábil, era un pistolero consumado, solo estaba siendo más… agresivo. No había una chanza o una broma acompañando un tiro, ni una floritura absurda pero brillante al evitar al enemigo.

Habían salido de la ciudad, y ahora esperaban la llegada de un transporte mercenario en el desierto, un antiguo contacto de Hanzo a fin de no comprometer más a Overwatch. Ocultos en una formación rocosa en tanto aguardaban al amanecer. El ambiente era algo tenso. Jesse se removió en el sitio. Estaban arrebujados entre unas rocas, la noche era fría y el alba incipiente había cubierto todo de rocío, calándoles.

\- Bueno… un brindis por una misión más.

Jesse se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos mientras rebuscaba entre su equipo y sacaba su petaca. Bien podía empezar a beber antes de tener que enfrentar su gigantesca pifia, y sobre todo antes de enfrentar el fracaso de otro intento de relación. Hanzo estaba muy callado.

Suponía que era inevitable, pero había esperado tardar más en meter la pata.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones.

Jesse sonrió, Hanzo no iba a darle la charla de no eres tú soy yo, eso estaba claro, era un alivio. El japonés no era un hombre de excusas, ni para si mismo, ni para los demás, eso facilitaba la situación, no le pondría las cosas difíciles.

Hanzo estaba impulsado por aquella necesidad de ser el mejor en lo que hacía, y daba igual lo que fuera eso, por irrelevante que pareciese. Jesse aun se sorprendía pensando en como le había secuestrado a él mismo para cumplir con la promesa hecha a Genji, si eso no era dedicación a una persona…

Ojalá hubiese podido tener más de esa dedicación. Pero él no era Genji, Hanzo no tenía ninguna deuda ni responsabilidad para con él, ya había visto que no era de confianza.

\- La gente suele pedir explicaciones cuando su compañero de misión se pone en plan sociópata. Yo lo haría.

Hanzo bufó como si la idea de pedir o dar explicaciones fuese ridícula. Jesse suspiró y dio un trago a la petaca, normalmente no bebería hasta volver a la base, pero que más daba a esas alturas. Miró a Hanzo, echando un vistazo a todos los atractivos a los que seguramente no podría volver a acercarse.

\- Genji me habló de Blackwatch.

\- Oh…

\- Y de Rialto.

Oh. Jesse desvió la mirada, joder, Hanzo debía haber visto el paralelismo, Reyes destruía Blackwatch ejecutando a quemarropa a Antonio, y ahora Jesse había intentado ejecutar a Moira.

\- Explica mucho, ¿verdad? - Ofreció la petaca a Hanzo, que la aceptó. - Supongo que al final he seguido los pasos de Reyes, ahora es cuando te preguntarás cuando voy a traicionaros a todos porque no tengo control sobre mí mismo.

\- Traicionarnos, ajá.

\- Sé cuándo la gente decide temerme, Hanzo, es lo habitual.

Hanzo no dijo nada en un principio, le devolvió la petaca y Jesse dio otro trago, sonrió, al menos el otro no había decidido condenarle al ostracismo, estaban hablando. Dudaba que el resto de Overwatch fuese a ser tan generoso.

\- Genji te hablaría de mí.

\- Mmmh, casi todo formas de matarte.

\- Entiendo.

\- Era un buen tema de conversación.

\- Me da la impresión de que no te dijo que no me agrada que hablen por mí.

Le había cabreado, bien, otro premio para el día.

\- Hanzo…

\- Yo no temo a nada, Jesse McCree, y desde luego no te temo a ti.

\- No me refería exactamente a mí…

\- Conozco esta conversación. - Hanzo le quitó la petaca, dio un trago y se la devolvió con soltura. - Ahora te apartarás de todo y de todos, aceptarás que eres un peligro para los demás a causa de tu fallo y que es natural que la gente se aleje de ti.

\- Eh… pues…

Hanzo se inclinó hacia delante, los ojos entrecerrados clavados en los suyos con firmeza.

\- Maté a mi propio hermano, Jesse McCree.

Si, era cierto. Jesse se puso en pie, alejándose, mirando el horizonte mientras el sol tenía las dunas de color naranja del amanecer, hubiese disfrutado del espectáculo cualquier otro día. Joder, no era lo mismo, Hanzo era… lo de Genji había sido…

\- No puedo perder el control, no con Deadeye.

\- Te duele que otros te teman, pero eres tú quien tiene miedo. Tú temes a Deadeye.

Certero como sus flechas, Hanzo era todo lo que él no era, directo, orgulloso, todo lo que le atraía igualmente. El arquero se levantó y se situó a su lado, estaban allí solos en medio de nada, dos hombres contra el amanecer, Hanzo se movió con naturalidad, tomó un extremo del poncho de Jesse y se lo pasó por los hombros, juntándose con él, aprovechando la calidez de la tela roja. Con toda naturalidad.

Jesse no se puede creer la comodidad del otro hombre, el modo en que se pega a su cuerpo, la intimidad que comparten en ese momento, Hanzo no tiene miedo de él, ni el más mínimo. La gente le tiene miedo, Amari, Morrison, incluso Reyes, ha visto miedo en sus ojos más de una vez a lo largo de su vida, la gente veía a Deadeye una vez, y no lo olvidaba nunca, y podían llegar a apreciarle, pero el miedo siempre se quedaba ahí, una espina clavada.

Pero no con Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada no teme a nada ni a nadie.

\- Si vuelves a presuponer mis acciones tendremos problemas, McCree.

\- Caballero, no repetiré semejante error, tiene mi palabra de caballero del sur.

\- Has recuperado la locuacidad, no sé si eso es bueno.

Deadeye estaba confuso, lo sentía, después de tanto tiempo tenso, después de prácticamente saltar desde su interior para matar a Moira, moviendo la pistola, trayendo el desierto del oeste hasta el este, ansiando matar…

La mano de Hanzo aprieta una de sus nalgas y McCree casi salta en el sitio.

\- Eres un hombre competente, y valiente. - Empujó lentamente, guiando a McCree hasta la pared de roca, le acorrala allí, ambos envueltos en la misma tela, hundió la nariz en su cuello y aspiró profundamente. - Es mi placer luchar a tu lado.

\- Soy peligroso.

\- Me temo que no acabas de comprender que eso es precisamente uno de los factores que nos ha llevado a la situación presente.

Hanzo le mira con evidente deseo, reconoce la mirada, Jesse levanta las manos y las apoya en el pecho del arquero, bajo el poncho, desde luego el otro debía tener frío, su ropa no estaba preparada para las temperaturas extremas de ese lugar.

Hanzo es peligroso, no había imaginado cuánto. Se quita los guantes, quiere notar su piel, Hanzo se estremece visiblemente, la piel de gallina, las manos de McCree están calientes y el aire es frío, Jesse acaricia la piel, el tatuaje, los duros músculos. Hanzo le besó el cuello de nuevo, con más apremio. Jesse se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando por la pared, hasta que Hanzo quedó sobre él y le pudo besar a placer, frotando sus labios, uniendo sus lenguas, es un beso profundo, apenas se separan para tomar aliento, apremiantes como si el tiempo se acabara, se buscan cada vez que el otro respira, Jesse muerde el labio inferior de Hanzo, que responde con una carcajada y le toma por el cuello, besándole profundamente, explorando su boca con la lengua y chupando la de Jesse, unen sus labios hasta que ambos los tienen magullados.

\- Destrozas mis planes. - Gruñó Hanzo contra su boca. – Quería poseerte con propiedad.

\- Mmmh, ¿rosas y un jacuzzi?

\- Una cama al menos. - Gruñó Hanzo, con una ferocidad que hace que Jesse se arquee de deseo.

Si continúan besándose así, frotándose así, Jesse se correrá en los pantalones solo con el “frotagge”. Hanzo le muerde el labio y le empieza a retirar la armadura, Jesse le ayuda, es una suerte que la temperatura esté subiendo rápidamente porque si el lugar ya era incómodo, el frio hubiese sido demasiado para desnudarse en aquel lugar.

\- Una cama, dios, mi reino por una cama ahora mismo.

\- Te conformas con poco, no me agrada. – Hanzo extendió las manos sobre sus pectorales, pasando los dedos por el pelo ensortijado. - Habrá que acostumbrarte a otras cosas.

\- Siempre fui difícil de entrenar.

Hanzo le miró con las pupilas dilatadas de un depredador, el tatuaje resplandecía, el desafío le gustaba, era evidente. Sonrió y le besó de nuevo, con ansia, casi obsceno, invadiendo a Jesse, dominando el beso por completo y haciendo con su lengua lo que le placía. Para cuando terminó, Jesse estaba jadeando y apenas podía reaccionar en tanto las manos de Hanzo prácticamente amasaban su pecho y abdominales, apretando y soltando, hundiendo los dedos y explorando.

\- Te cacé, eres mío. – Hanzo puntualizó sus palabras apretando los pectorales y besando entre ellos, lamiendo y mordiendo con cuidado en cada hueco, cada hendidura, lamiendo la sal del sudor. - Mi presa.

Jesse se desató los pantalones y los bajó lo suficiente para dar espacio a su miembro erecto, congestionado y aprisionado. Hanzo le atormenta besando y chupando sus pezones.

\- Hanzo… el transporte llegará de un momento a otro…

El arquero masculló una maldición o un insulto en japonés y se separó de mala gana de la presa que tenía en la boca, dejando ambos pezones deliciosamente atendidos.

\- Cuando volvamos a Gibraltar, juro que iremos a una maldita cama, fuera de la base, estoy harto de no hacer esto adecuadamente tal y como tenía planeado.

\- ¿Planeado? - Jesse está eufórico. - ¿Tenías un plan y todo?

\- Naturalmente que sí, desde hace semanas, eres desesperante, no puedo creer que el gimnasio fuese el primer sitio, es indigno.

Hanzo separó su ropa y apartó su fundoshi, dejando claro que el hecho de que Jesse fuese desesperante no mermaba en absoluto su excitación. Se posicionaron con cierta dificultad, hasta poner el poncho debajo de ambos y tenderse de costado en un 69.

Jesse sujeta los muslos de Hanzo, le encantan, seguro que puede partir melones con ellos, pero el centro de su atención es el pene, duro como una roca, erecto y curvo, sin circuncidar, listo para la acción, Jesse lo sujetó por la base con una mano y la mano metálica aferró una nalga, pasando un dedo por encima del ano, apenas encima.

Hanzo hundió la nariz en la tela de los calzoncillos de Jesse y tras complacer a su sentido del olfato sacó el falo enhiesto, pasó un pulgar sobre el glande brillante de líquido, estaba listo, lo lamió a grandes pasadas y luego chupó con mimo.

Jesse tuvo que recordarse que tenía un pene entre manos porque lo que Hanzo le estaba haciendo le había dejado gimiendo sin remedio y dando las gracias a todos los santos, y aquello era un trabajo en equipo.

Estaban haciéndose la felación mutua, pero por supuesto Hanzo lo convirtió en una competición, chupando más a fondo que Jesse, o intentando que el otro perdiese el ritmo. Jesse tuvo que aguantarse la risa al darse cuenta hasta que Hanzo empezó a imprimir un giro al chupar que le dejó sin aliento. Demonio de hombre. Jesse no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, Hanzo ponía una dedicación obsesiva a todo, incluida una felación, y no le dejaba un segundo de descanso, Jesse eyaculó sin poder siquiera avisar, pero no dio la impresión de que hubiese pillado desprevenido al otro hombre.

Ojalá hubiese tenido lubricante, si iban a seguir yendo juntos en misiones que les disparaban la adrenalina y la lívido tendrían que pensar en llevar esas cosas con ellos. No quería otra cosa que meter los dedos más dentro y estimular la próstata de Hanzo.

\- Jesse… ahora…

Un caballero.

Quince minutos después estaban vestidos y viendo descender el transporte.

\- De modo que me perdí el cortejo de flores y vino…

\- Irrelevante. - Hanzo se ajustó la ropa. - Encontraré tiempo para ello.

\- Realmente no es necesario, es más, creo que yo querría invitarte a cenar un día, hay un chiringuito en Gibraltar donde hacen las mejores sardinas al espeto.

Hanzo lo pensó unos instantes.

\- Aceptaré, después de invitarte yo.

\- ¿Has pensado en relajarte respecto a… algo?

\- No.

* * *

Llegaron a Gibraltar por sus propios medios, un viaje en avión comercial, y ahora estaban frente a las puertas de la base. McCree se caló el sombrero en tanto se encendía un cigarro. Sabía lo que le esperaba, la había pifiado y tocaba lidiar con las consecuencias, ninguno podía haber esperado ser emboscados por Moira, pero tendrían que haber lidiado con ella con sutileza.

\- No veo por qué debería importarte.

\- Trabajo en equipo, Hanzo, consiste en hacer las cosas por el bien de todos y si no lo haces bien…

\- No son tus superiores, la nueva Overwatch es poco más que un club de asociados. - Hanzo suspiró. - No tienes porqué aguantar críticas de tus iguales.

\- Alguien no ha sido subordinado de nadie en muchos años, por lo que oigo.

El arquero rezongó y se puso el arco a la espalda. Cuando las compuertas se abrieron vieron que ya les estaban esperando, Genji esperaba dando vueltas, Morrison, Amari… la vieja guardia. Mala señal. Sabía que Morrison sería el encargado de pasarle por la picadora, era lo habitual.

\- Será como los viejos tiempos, me mostraré muy preocupado, me disculparé por mi arrebato… no será la primera vez. Estoy acostumbrado…

\- O quizá tengan media neurona entre todos. Si te temen es su problema, es lamentable que te tuviesen como recluta todos esos años y ni se molestaran en comprender como ayudarte, son unos incompetentes.

Jesse soltó una carcajada. Durante el viaje habían estado hablando mucho, de Deadeye, de los espíritus, como el miedo que McCree sentía por su propio compañero podía ser la fuente de aquella falta de comunicación. A diferencia de los Shimada no había tenido un manual para usar a Deadeye y el anterior usuario, su abuelo, había muerto antes de que él naciera, un gran poder en manos de un muchacho que nada sabía de ello. Mala combinación.

\- Tampoco es que hable mucho. - Se defendió McCree cuando estaban en la estación, esperando. - Es casi como mi propia voz en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo va a hablarte si nota tu temor? Los espíritus nos modelan tanto como nosotros les modelamos a ellos.

\- Solo… me avisa del peligro y mata.

\- Quiere protegerte, y seguramente QUIERES matar a todo lo que te molesta, no hay porqué sentirse avergonzado de nuestros instintos.

Hanzo hacía que sonase sencillo. Pero también hacía que sonase lógico. Tendría que trabajar con eso, su estado emocional era lo que hacía que Deadeye estuviese así, tan violento y descontrolado, todo lo ocurrido con Reaper, encontrarse cara a cara con Moira solo había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de la misión. Las noticias que habían visto en los telediarios solo hablaban de un ataque terrorista en Oasis, de momento atribuido a facciones de radicales anti- progreso, lo que implicaba que o bien Moira no había podido hablar o no quería hacerlo.

Pero era un cabo suelto, de esos que no gustaban al viejo comandante.

\- Bueno, siempre me ha gustado poner nervioso a Morrison.

Entró con tranquilidad, con su mejor imitación del hombre sin nombre llegando al pueblo, Hanzo a su espalda. Jack Morrison esperaba con los brazos cruzados, una tormenta se adivinaba en su postura. Genji estaba nervioso, dando vueltas, en cuanto los vio corrió hacia ellos.

\- ¡Par de idiotas! ¡Me teníais preocupado!

\- No había motivo. - Replicó Hanzo.

En justa venganza Genji le abrazó, sabiendo a ciencia cierta cuanto odiaba su hermano los abrazos fraternales. Oh sí, nadie preocupaba en vano a Genji Shimada. Hanzo aguantó estoicamente.

Jesse suspiró, puso los pulgares en su cinturón y se plantó ante Jack Morrison.

\- Ya no hay más pistolas en el valle, ¿llegó Lucio sano y salvo?

\- Lo hizo, la información ha llegado.

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar.

Por supuesto no iba a ser tan fácil, Morrison se quedó quieto, recuperando aquella insoportable costumbre de quedarse mirando, era curioso como las cicatrices del enfatizaban el ceño. Mejor sacarse la astilla cuanto antes.

\- La pifié, lo sé, todos lo sabemos, ¿podemos pasar a…?

\- ¡¿Tienes la menor idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?!

Morrison le agarró por el poncho y empezó a sacudirle.

\- ¡Silencio de radio! ¿¡Durante varios días!?

\- Es… el procedimiento…

\- ¡Lucio nos dijo que esa bruja intentó viviseccionarte! - Morrison estaba hecho un basilisco. - ¡Que ofreció la información a cambio de abrirte en canal!

Lucio había dramatizado un poco la situación al parecer, un chico entusiasta.

\- Nos trajo la información, pero los dioses saben que quedaros atrás fue muy estúpido.

Hasta Amari parecía inusualmente furiosa, aunque dejaba las sacudidas a Morrison.

\- Uh… esperaba que estuvieseis cabreados, por la alarma y eso…

Algo se cortocircuitó en su cerebro cuando Morrison dejó de sacudirle y le abrazó. Le abrazó. Le estaba abrazando. Jack Morrison le estaba abrazando, y tenía mucha fuerza.

\- Vaquero estúpido, mocoso idiota… pensé que te habías quedado atrás, que te habían capturado, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

_No podemos fiarnos… no podemos…_ Deadeye como siempre desconfiando, McCree comprendía ahora que reflejaba sus propios temores, ¿qué pasaba? ¿por qué se preocupaban por él? ¿O siempre lo habían hecho?

\- Intenté matar a Moira… como cuando Gabe…

\- Mal hecho, ya me enfadaré por eso luego. - Morrison le soltó, parecía repentinamente avergonzado, lo que era gracioso. – Apestas.

\- Gracias, señor, eau de Oasis.

\- Jesse… la información que habéis traído es… es fantástica. Lo arreglaremos, arreglaremos a Gabe.

\- ¿En serio?

Jack le cogió el rostro entre las manos, parecía… orgulloso.

\- Lo has hecho bien, bueno, no todo lo bien que querría, bueno, mal…

\- Eso no es lo que hablamos decir, Jack. - Interrumpió Amari con exasperación, pero sonriente.- Lo que Jack quiere decir es que lo importante es que estáis bien.

Morrison tragó saliva y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Jesse.

\- Eres lo mejor que salió de Blackwatch, de verdad, no entiendo como saliste tan bien.

\- La materia prima era buena. - Jesse guiñó un ojo, intentando quitar hierro a la situación, que era… demasiado intensa, no tenía costumbre.

\- Reyes tenía buen ojo para la gente, mejor que el mío… vete a las duchas, reunión en dos horas.

Una hora después Jesse McCree estaba envuelto en una toalla, secándose, mirando por la ventana, pensando. Una parte de él aun esperaba que cayese la guillotina, que el suelo desapareciese bajo sus pies… empezó a sentir que la ansiedad regresaba, que Deadeye se inquietaba…

Todo mejora antes de empeorar.

Pero igual no. Se secó el pelo y estiró los brazos, tenía la sensación de que llevaba estancado demasiado tiempo, huyendo del pasado y llevándolo a cuestas... Genji había cambiado su destino, Hanzo también... él debía hacer lo mismo para avanzar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Tengo la sensación de que este capítulo me ha salido apresurado, pero realmente estoy un poco bloqueada respecto a mejorarlo.

Estoy recuperándome de una operación de cornetes, mi pobre nariz, y no estoy muy espabilada la verdad, pero también me apetecía escribir.


	10. Otro Amanecer

**Capítulo 10. Otro amanecer**

Cuando había accedido a una sesión de meditación con Genji y Zenyatta no había puesto muchas esperanzas. Su idea de relajarse era copa y puro en una terraza, no sentarse en una esterilla y hacer ejercicios de respiración e introspección.

No tenía ni idea de cómo podía un omnic hacer meditación teniendo en cuenta que no respiraban y que era imposible que no fuesen conscientes de su cuerpo cuando podían activar y desactivar sus sensores, y de hecho era lo primero que había cuestionado, haciendo que Genji le explicase, o mas bien le intentara explicar algún concepto espiritual al que Jesse se limitó a asentir a ver si terminaba.

Pero luego había… funcionado. Zenyatta no era como había imaginado, tenía un sentido del humor sutil, que pasaba desapercibido por que no esperabas ese toque de astucia en él tranquilo monje. Con los días había empezado a ver al omnic que había llegado hasta Genji en sus peores días y le había causado tanta impresión. Aunque oír a Genji llamarlo maestro siempre le daba un poco de risa.

Hanzo no disimulaba que Zenyatta no le gustaba, le evitaba siempre que podía. Jesse había tenido literalmente que placarlo y hacerle una llave hasta hacerle confesar que le producía desazón porque le hacía pensar en todo lo que había provocado a su propio hermano.

Jesse había cambiado la llave por un abrazo, los dos tenían sus propios fantasmas.

La cuestión era que se unía a la meditación de Genji siempre que el resto de las obligaciones lo permitían.

Contra todo pronostico no había ido del todo mal. Sentarse, respirar, relajarse, estirar el cuerpo e intentar ser consciente de todo él… había asumido que se distraería más fácilmente, pero en realidad le había cogido el tranquillo con rapidez.

También hacían yoga, o más bien McCree recordaba que no era tan flexible como hacía diez años y sudaba mientras Genji y Zenyatta hacían trampas porque tenían partes robóticas y eso no se entrenaba y no era justo.

Hanzo disimulaba muy mal la risa cuando llegaba quejándose de dolores en partes del cuerpo que no sabía que existían.

Ángela, Winston, Mei y Lucio estaban investigando, al parecer creían poder estabilizar a Reaper, al menos físicamente, alterar la nanobiótica que le hacía “disolverse”. El efecto que eso tendría sobre su mente era impredecible, pero debería tener un efecto positivo.

El resto del tiempo seguían actuando como Overwatch y preparando la trampa para capturar a Reaper, de nada serviría tener una cura, o más bien una mejora para su estado si no podían apresarlo para inoculársela.

Jesse bajó del transporte, estaba agotado, la misión en Rusia había sido extenuante, y ODIABA el frío, todavía sentía este hasta los huesos. ¿A quien se le ocurría atacar Rusia en invierno? A todo el mundo, exacto. Lo único que le alegraba el viaje era que Mei había conseguido el número de teléfono de una preciosa máquina de destrucción rusa llamada Zarya y la risilla avergonzada de la científica podía iluminar un día de lluvia.

Si es que era un romántico. Le gustaba, no podía evitarlo.

Y Hanzo podía gruñir todo lo que quisiera sobre la falta de necesidad de usar apelativos cariñosos cuando era evidente que se hinchaba como un pavo si Jesse le llamaba “cariño mio” en público.

Arrastró los pies por la base y se dirigió a su habitación, solo quería una ducha caliente y dormir doce horas…

Nada más se abrió la puerta, Jesse notó el olor de la comida, Hanzo le esperaba repantingado sobre su cama, leyendo, a un lado una bandeja con un cuenco de fideos, la cama abierta. Hanzo se movió sobre la cama como una pantera y se lanzó a besarle.

\- Yee-haw… hola, cariño…

\- Llegáis tarde. - Hanzo elevó la rodilla entre sus piernas y presionó su entrepierna hacia arriba.

\- Es una historia preciosa, verás, nuestra tímida Mei capturó la atención de una agente que…

Hanzo le acalló besándolo, y la verdad, no tenía queja alguna, aunque…

\- Te adoro, cariño mio, pero estoy sucio y cansado y…

\- Yo haré todo el trabajo, ¿me permites?

Si Hanzo no le hubiese sujetado por las manos se habría derretido hasta el suelo.

\- Oh dios, si…

Una pelea con ropa después, Jesse estaba desnudo sobre la cama, el culo en pompa sobre unos almohadones y Hanzo encontrando con precisión su próstata con los dedos.

\- Virgen santa…

Jesse apretó las sábanas con los dedos y separó más los muslos, Hanzo no hacía NADA a medias, ya fuera una felación o un beso negro o masajearle la próstata, el arquero no dejaba que nada le distrajese de su misión, en este caso hacer que a Jesse se le derritiese el cerebro.

\- Hanzo…

\- ¿Mmmmh?

Jesse casi perdió el hilo cuando Hanzo volvió a combinar sus dedos con la lengua, pasándola junto a estos sobre el ano, pero hizo un valiente esfuerzo y reconectó su cerebro y su boca.

\- Estoy más que listo…

\- Mmmh, ya no estás cansado. – Hanzo le palmeó el pene, que descansaba contra el almohadón.

\- No seas cruel, cielo.

Y no fue cruel, en absoluto. Jesse disfrutó inmensamente mientras Hanzo procedía a cubrirle de una manera muy literal, tomándoselo con calma, sin prisa, moviendo la cintura a una candencia deliciosa.

Cuando terminaron Hanzo le arrastró a la ducha no sin cierto esfuerzo. Jesse se recostó contra su amante con sus suspiro de satisfacción. La vida era buena para el vaquero.

Se estiró en la cama y Hanzo se tendió a su lado, aunque a medida que pasaran las horas se movería hasta pegarse a él como un koala.

Cuando despertó unas horas después tenía efectivamente a su pareja sobre él, la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y la mano sobre su hombro. No estaba nada mal. Respiró hondo, pasando los dedos por el pelo negro azabache, relajándose. Estaba a salvo, Hanzo estaba a su lado.

_Jesse_

McCree abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Deadeye? ¿Ahora? ¿Había algún peligro?

La sensación era extraña. Deadeye eran palabras en su interior, el mundo transformándose en un lejano oeste primigenio, pero aquello era diferente. Era como soñar despierto, pero Deadeye no estaba activado, el tiempo fluía, no había sed de sangre.

Había algo… una figura al borde de la cama, Jesse se sorprendió de no sentir miedo, porque era… como un perro despellejado, de brillantes ojos rojos. La criatura olisqueaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Jesse?

Hanzo debía haber notado el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, porque se tensó inmediatamente, su mano buscando un arma. O a juzga por el resplandor en su brazos, los dragones habían sentido algo.

\- No… no es nada… creo que…

_¿Jesse?_

\- Creo que Deadeye y yo estamos teniendo un momento de… ¿conexión?

Hanzo miró en la misma dirección que Jesse pero claramente no veía a Deadeye, no obstante asintió, creyéndole, se apartó de encima de él y se quedó mirándolo mientras Jesse intentaba no perder aquello.

\- ¿Deadeye?

Estiró la mano, la criatura reculó igual que un perro al que hubiesen golpeado demasiadas veces, no tenía hocico en su cuerpo despellejado, pero acercó el morro y los músculos y el cartílago temblaron como si olisqueara la mano, luego le dejó tocarle.

No era agradable precisamente, al tocarlo Jesse sintió un bombardeo de emociones, de recuerdos, el miedo del hogar familiar, la primera vez que Deadeye se había manifestado, el parricidio… y todas las veces que el mundo le había traicionado y Deadeye había acudido raudo a matar para él… todos aquellos años sintiéndose inseguro de todo.

Por primera vez, incluso pese a las dificultades que aun quedaban, incluso con las dudas de si podrían recuperar a Reyes, sentía el suelo firme bajo sus pies. Deadeye sentía su suelo firme al fin… su suelo era Jesse.

El cánido descarnado se echó a su lado y se recostó. Tranquilo al fin, se desvaneció de nuevo. Jesse cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¿Buenas noticias?

\- Parece que evoluciono favorablemente.

\- Los dragones querían salir a verlo, he considerado que preferirías un poco de intimidad.

Jesse rodó y se abrazó a Hanzo con una carcajada. Oh si, la vida era buena.

* * *

La vida no era TAN buena.

La relación con Deadeye tenía sus vaivenes y los ejercicios de meditación se convirtieron en una odisea, Jesse podía estar tranquilamente respirando cuando se veía “absorbido” por ese mundo del mas allá espiritual. Cosas que antes solo había notado cuando desataba a Deadeye contra sus enemigos.

Pero poco a poco notaba como iba mejorando.

Ahora por ejemplo podía notar la tierra, bajo su cuerpo. Una parte de él estaba sentada en la habitación de Zenyatta, con Genji a su lado, otra parte estaba en la ladera de una montaña, la tierra era roja, el cielo azul, las plantas habían florecido y en la lejanía tronaba una tormenta, pero no avanzaba hacia ellos.

El perro despellejado rondaba a su lado, había otras criaturas, todas viajas conocidas, el escorpión, la serpiente de cascabel, el coyote, el águila… rondaban por la zona, como paseándose sin mayor preocupación. El perro despellejado se acercó a Jesse y se sentó a su lado.

_¿Y si nos hacen daño de nuevo?_

\- Supongo que podría pasar, pero creo que podremos con ello.

La criatura apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y Jesse puso la mano sobre su cabeza, sin apretar, no creía que rascar el músculo desnudo fuese agradable, aunque Deadeye no manifestara incomodidad alguna.

Deadeye pareció satisfecho con la respuesta. Jesse miró a la criatura, horrible como era, y sin embargo no sintió repugnancia, era lo que vivía con él, era quien le había salvado tantas veces en el pasado, y él lo había tratado como le habían tratado a sí mismo, con miedo, como a un arma cargada.

Le alegraba poder arreglar aquello, no eran un arma que otros pudieran usar. Podían mejorar, podían arreglarlo.

Cuando volvió a sentir que estaba en el mundo real, Zenyatta y Genji le estaban pintando dibujitos en la cara con rotulador.

\- ¡¿Pero será posible?!

* * *

Era la hora de la verdad, la misión estaba preparada, el equipo dispuesto. Todo el mundo tenía su lugar. Talon estaría allí. Reaper estaría allí.

Hanzo estaba a su lado.

Jack, Ana, Ángela, Genji… todos estaban listo, todos estaban de su parte.

Lo arreglarían. Deadeye susurró en su mente, eran uno en el campo de batalla, una única voz, un único objetivo.

_Hoy no habrá sangre para el sol_

No, no iban a matar a nadie, iban a salvarlo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Se que no es un final propio de mí, suelo dejarlos más cerrados, pero en este fanfic ya he contado todo cuanto quería contar. Aparte tuve un bajón por temas de salud, nada grave pero muy aparatoso, y perdí el impulso inicial que no estoy recuperando.

En vez de escribir con desidia y hacerlo mal prefiero dejar un final abierto, pero con hilos ya cerrados, y dejarlo aquí.

Espero haber entretenido a mis lectores y que hayan disfrutado lo que ha durado. Un saludo.


End file.
